Wings of ruby and amethyst
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Yugi reads a book and strangely... is sent back to Ancient Egypt! There, he meets the hatred pharaoh Yami, and his cold-hearted High Priests. What does Yugi have to do to go back home? And... will he want to? YYxY [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the unknown

A/N: Hyaaaaaaaaaaa, and for those who know me, hello again!! ^-^ I definitely know that I was suppose to be working on my other YY/Y fic _Runaway_, but I just couldn't help this new idea! And I hope you guys know how ideas work: you must write them soon, or else it totally vanishes outta your mind... (*self experience*) But I hope you guys like it! ^-^ Oh, and I must warn you that I've gotten too much on Fushigi Yuugi and YY/Y lately... So yes, this is a YY/Y fic **_kinda_** based on Fushigi Yuugi. For those who know the FY story, you may have some idea how this is gonna work... for those who doesn't, just check out the summary! Now I'll just shut up and begin the story before you guys think hitting me is a good sport or something... O_o

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. So, don't sue! You wouldn't actually win something very important if you did so either...

Yami: They could own you bedroom!!

Lily: O_o NO!! *hugs wall (how did she... ??)* *has more than 120 anime posters on her walls*

Yugi: *sweatdrop*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs. Nothing that will kill you or something. OH! And future Anzu bashing ^_^

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/OC (*gets hit on the head* @_@ GOMEN!!)

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking and _italic _is reading.

****

Note: Lame title... suggestions are very welcome... @_@

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 1: Trip to the unknown

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"C'mon, hurry up Yugi!" she yelled after me, who was trying to catch up with her running form. I couldn't help it, she was a lot faster than me!

Me, Yugi Muoto, 15 years old, ran after my friend towards the library. Although I was a freshman at Domino High School, my height was of a 12-year-old. Yes, I was kinda like 5 foot tall, and that wasn't something I was proud of. My hair, sort of purple and dark colored, had blonde bangs that fell on my face, and it was very spiky. That plus what they called "innocent" reputation made me the perfect target for bullies. Oh! Did I mention I was what they took as a nerd?

"C'mon, Yug, you know we have to finish that paper until Wednesday." My friend told me, once we hurriedly entered the library, quickly running over to a table to place our bags and start our research.

My friend was Elle Mayani, the closest I had of a sibling. I lived with my grandpa, Sugoroku, and we had a Game Shop. My parents had died long ago, when I was still very young (not to say little, for I still kinda am...). Elle was my friend since I could remember I was someone in this world, which meant it was somewhat during our early 2 or 3, but I can't really remember. Our parents were very close friends, so that's what caused us to get so close. But one year after the car crash that killed my parents, Elle was there, at the door of the Kame Game Shop, tears falling down her cheeks, holding my grandpa like nothing in the world would make her loose her grip on him.

Apparently, her parents died as well, and she had no alive familiar who she could live with. My grandpa decided she could live with us, and dealing with some law things, in a month Elle began to live among the Mouto's.

She was my age, and had light-chestnut colored hair that came to her shoulder blades. She was very hyper, a lot more than I was, like she was addicted to sugar (wait, she really was) and consumed it 24/7. Her greeny-blue eyes generally sparkled with cheerfulness, but she said they "didn't show the same glow the amethyst of Yugi's big eyes had". I have no idea what she meant though. Elle had the same height I did, which made me happy. I wouldn't want my very best friend annoying me about my stature.

"Yugi!! If you don't find the books we need quickly I'm gonna hide your duel monster's deck!" Elle threatened, and I rolled my eyes, hurrying my duty in fear.

What a sister I got myself.

"Calm down, Elle... Remember Joey told us he already had found half of it? We just need to search for the other part." I said to the girl on my left, that searched frenetically through the many books in the History part of the library I myself was looking too.

"Yeah, Yug, but can we trust Jounouchi to find a decent history research?" she said, and I sweatdropped.

"Uh... not at all, but we could always take a look, ne? Besides, today's Friday, we just got out of Math class, and I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled in protest of the little food I have given it earlier at lunchtime. "We have plenty time until Wednesday, don't you think? We could always come look for it tomorrow."

Elle sighed, and then let her hands, that were trying to grab a book that was way too high on the library's shelf, fall to her sides. She turned to look at my pleading big-puppy-dog-like eyes, blinking in the best cute way I could.

"Ohhhhh, not _those _eyes, Yugi, it's not fair!" she protested, and folded her arms. "Okay! But if I don't finish this paper because of you and Joey..."

"Don't worry, I'm well sure that we're gonna make it." I said smiling, and she nodded.

We walked to the table where we had left our bags and grabbed them, walking out of Domino's Library, wondering why the school's library could never have what you looked for when you needed.

After buying ice creams for the two of us, Elle and I walked back to the Game Shop, where Grandpa would almost kill us for making the two clean and organize the shop, while he was out to buy some food. Sure he was surprised when he came back, the floor as clean as a mirror, the shelves totally and perfectly organized, and two grinning teens playing Duel Monsters with the newest cards that he had just received.

~^: Monday :^~

"YUGI!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!" Elle shouted, receiving a murderous look from Mrs. Ishtar (A/N: Not Isis, but she's not the only possible Mrs. Ishtar, is she?), the librarian, as she searched like mad for the books we really needed to finish that stupid history paper. 

"It's not mine, Elle, and quit shouting, or else Mrs. Ishtar is gonna kill us or something!" I whispered, and Elle angrily shot me a glare that continued her complaining silently.

"Okay, I agree... B-but you and Joey did keep me from finishing it! You kept dueling and dueling, and you know I love dueling!" she said and pouted, and I shook my head, as crazy as her looking for the damn books.

Okay, so during the weekend we did keep dueling, and we have indeed totally forgotten about it... but she couldn't blame me!

"Mr. Crawford is gonna kill us if we don't turn in that paper on Wednesday..." Elle said, and both of us made faces, regarding Mr. Crawford's calm but threatening temperament (A/N: Damn that one-eyed freak... XP). "Why did he have to give us such a long and annoying research anyway?"

"Yeah.... And I thought what Joey found was useful..." I said, shaking my head, as the image of Joey's poor research flew back into my memory.

"Mental note: never count on Joey's history's researches ever again..." Elle said, while picking a book, and closing it shut as quickly, noticing it wasn't the one we were looking for.

I then noticed a door. A door on the extreme left corner of the library. There was a sign that said, "KEEP OUT" on it, but that just made me even more curious about it. I poked Elle slightly, and it made her jump.

"Hey! Dun do that out of a sudden, Yug'!" she complained, and I stiffed a giggle. "What's it?" she asked, and then I motioned the door to her.

"What if we...?" I asked.

"What, go on there? I think it says 'KEEP OUT' on that sign, don't you thi- YUGI!! Come back here!" I heard she half-yelling-half-whispering after me, as I started walking towards the door.

"What if we can find what we want in there?" I asked, and I felt Elle's presence just beside me.

"What if we don't?" she asked.

"Then we could just see what's in there anyway, couldn't we?" I asked, hopefully. I was really a curious person, and Elle knew that if she didn't agree, I'd have to give her my puppy-dog-eyes again.

She sighed in defeat, and I nodded, a smile playing on my lips. I reached for the doorknob and was kinda surprised when I found it wasn't locked. We both looked around before entering, and when we did, we blinked.

It was a small room, but had many bookshelves, and most places were filled with dust and dirty. This seemed to be what they called "Restricted Area", where there were those foreign and very old books. Students weren't really allowed to use them at all, that's probably why there was a "KEEP OUT" sign on the door.

We totally forgot about our task when we started looking through the book's titles and covers. Many were in languages we knew nothing of, and with very thorn covers, the letters written on it barely readable.

I then picked a very peculiar one. I could read nothing of what was written on the cover because it was in some kind of.... symbols? What were those? But when I started flipping the pages, I thought I could...

Understand?

"Hey Yugi, what's that one?" I heard Elle's voice just behind me, and I shrugged. I felt she placing her hands on my shoulders and looking over them to the book. I caught a quick glimpse of her wide eyes.

"Can you.... read them..." she started, and I was about to answer when she continued. "... too?"

I looked at her puzzled, but then looked back at the book. It read...

__

This is the story about a cold-hearted pharaoh, which people hated and feared above all things. Many have perished under his orders, and death seemed to be a very often thing that surrounded their lives through the death sentences sent by the cruel pharaoh.

His name was...

Yami.

'Yami...' I thought, that name echoing in my mind over and over again. 'Seems like a right name for one so cruel and cold.... Darkness.'

"What a mean pharaoh..." Elle whispered on my shoulder, and I nodded. We continued reading.

__

But to keep the whole Egypt for coming to a dead end, there was supposed to be only one who could prevent it all. An angel of light sent by the god Ra to melt the Pharaoh's heart. This one angel would change everything...

And he was...

Without any other word coming from the book and meeting our eyes, we saw the book start glowing and the ground starting to shake. The light that came from the strange book filled the room, and I was forced to cover my eyes, and I saw Elle doing the same.

Soon, I had this strange feeling of being... pulled... inside...

The book.

__

Yugi Muoto.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: Heheheh... cliffy!! ^^U

Lily's yami (aka Iris): You are gonna burn in hell, Lily...

Lily: O_o I'm not! Just because I like cliffhangers?

Iris: No... because they are gonna send you there *points to mad readers who are coming after her*

Lily: O_O Gaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *runs*

Yugi: *sweatdrops* Uh... please, don't forget to **review!**

Yami: Unfortunately, Lily said she's not gonna continue this if she doesn't get reviews...

Iris: Yeah. And she promises no more evil cliffes if you guys review...

Bakura: *coughliarcough*

Yugi&Yami: *sweatdrop*


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Egypt

A/N: Okaaaaaay, so here I am again!! ^-^ YAY! Arigatou for all the reviews, guys! You have nooooo idea what they mean to me!! ^^U I know this fic is really Fushigi Yuugi-ish, but what, I can't help it! I had this great idea while washing the dishes, you know, and didn't want to waste it...

*an image of a Lily washing dishes appears, she is deep in thought, then lets a dish slip from her hands, and fall on the floor, she screams just after it*

Lily: *is glad it didn't actually happen* ^^U Anyway, I hate cliffhangers too... but... I COULDN'T HELP IT!! It's stronger than me!!

Cliffhanger's impulse: *laughs evilly*

Yugi&Yami: *sweatdrop*

****

Disclaimer: Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. She does own her OCs, this plot, two big posters of the greatest anime ever (aka Yu-Gi-Oh!, duh) and a non-official deck.

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs....Aaaaaaaaaaand future Anzu bashing ^_^

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/OC

****

Keys: "__" is talking and '__' is thinking

****

Note: Suggestions for the title are still very welcome... @_@

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 2: Ancient Egypt

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

I started to open my eyes slowly, not really understanding what had just happened. I just remembered the light coming from the book, and then everything went black.

'It makes no sense...' I thought, as I tried to sit up, my eyes slowly trying to focus what was around us.

Then I felt someone poking me. Sitting up, I was finally able to fully open my eyes, and stared into sapphire worried orbs.

"Are you okay, Yugi-kun?" came the sweet voice that I quickly recognized as Elle's.

"Yeah... I think so..." I managed to speak weakly.

My back hurt like hell (A/N: *tries to think Yugi saying that and sweatdrops*), and the place where we were was dark, that I could only see Elle's silhouette in that darkness mess.

"Where... are we?" I asked her, and I felt her hold my shirt's sleeve.

That was how Elle showed fear, and I quickly recognized it as the answer for my question. She had no idea where we were either. We both stood up, and searched into the black environment for a wall or something.

I soon felt the cold surface of a wall, and started walking, using it to guide me, Elle still holding my sleeve. We walked for what seemed like hours, and soon got tired.

"Yugi, where are we? You're the smart one, don't you have any idea?" Elle asked near me, as I leaned against the cool surface of the wall.

"Elle, as far as I know, we were supposed to be at the library's Restricted Area, with a strange book in hands. I have no idea how we ended up being here." I answered her clearly, and I could sense Elle was disappointed.

I grabbed her hand and we both started to walk again, but then it happened.

We fell from what I think was the top of some stairs, and we fell greatly. We rolled down for minutes until we reached the bottom. I've hit my head a few times while I was falling, and the fall finally stopped, I could only spot a weak light of a candle before totally blacking out.

~^:^~

I groaned. My head hurt, as well as my body. It took me a few seconds to finally regard all the events that had happened until now.

1- Elle and I entered that Restricted Area, and picked out a very strange book we could, strangely enough, read.

2- A light came from the book after we read some of the things that was written on it, and we blacked out.

3- We woke up in this very dark room, and had no idea why we weren't in the library.

4- We started walking, and walked a very good time before falling down some kind of stairs....

Ouch...

'That's why my head hurt so much.' I thought, and slowly tried to open my eyes.

When I did so, a very bright light came into my vision, making so that I had to close them again, until it got used to such light. It took me a few more minutes to finally be able to look around.

And when I sat up and did so, I felt my jaw hanging open.

Everything around me was golden. I was sitting on a bed, and the sheets were white, and the bed was of a gold material. And everything, the mirror's border, the door, and some things on the dresser just below the mirror... they were all in the same golden material.

The carpet was of a crimson color, and there was a balcony, with white curtains blocking the way out.

I finally got back from my trance as someone hugged me by the side, totally startling me.

"Yugi! You're okay!" Elle's voice echoed in the room, making me blink.

"E-Elle! Since when you're here?" I asked, and she finally let go of me.

"I was just beside you, but you were too busy with this room to notice me. When I noticed you were awake, I hugged you." She said matter-of-factly, and I nodded smiling.

"You know where we are?" she shook her head.

"I myself just woke up a few minutes ago, in this empty room, except for you. But there's something you _need_ to see, Yug.." Elle said, and then pushed me out of the bed and towards the balcony.

When I looked down, I gasped at the view. This surely was not the library (which I had concluded a while ago), but it wasn't even Japan...

"This is..." I started, but was unable to continue.

"Ancient Egypt..." Elle managed to finish for me, and I looked at her in awe.

"_Ancient_ Egypt?! How do you... know?" I asked.

"Well, Yug.... everything has to do with the book, you know..." she said, and placed her forehead on her palms. "I think we were..."

"_No way..._" was all I could say, finally getting what she was trying to tell me. "You are telling me we were _brought into the book_?" I asked her like she was nuts, and she shook her head violently.

"It makes no sense, but c'mon Yugi... How did we end up in Egypt, when we were supposed to be at a library at Domino, Japan?" she asked me, and I looked at the ground.

Yes, she was right. This _was,_ somehow, Ancient Egypt. What kind of book was that? How did... we end up here?

Those questions needed answers, and my head hurt too much to come up with any.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: Okay, so this time wasn't quite a cliffhanger, right?

Iris: Thank Ra...

Lily: Yes, I know it was kinda short, but if I did continue, it _would_ end up as a cliffhanger, and I know you guys don't like that. So, sorry, and wait patiently for the next chapter...

Bakura: WHICH is gonna be up _soon..._

Lily: ^^ Like he said!

Yugi: Please **review**, Lily needs them to continue this...

Yami: Also, you are taking too long to make the action happen...

Lily: Shut up, Yami-kun... I'm doing my best, okay? And.... what kind of acting do you want? O_o

Bakura: *grins* *coughhewantstokissandhugyugisooncough*

Yami: ¬¬U I heard that, Tomb Robber, and do shut up.

Bakura: *growls* You don't order me around, Pharaoh...

Yami&Bakura: *start a fight*

Yugi&Ryou: *sweatdrop* Here we go again...

Lily&Iris: ^^U Dun forget to **review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yami

A/N: Yay, here's the next chapter!! ^_^ For those who were waiting... Lily will no longer keep you from reading!

Yami: Yeah, and Lily's strange, she talks about herself in the third person!

Lily: ¬¬U Shut up, Yami-kun...

****

Disclaimer: Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. She does own her OCs, this plot, and.... The fantasy of seeing Yami/Yugi really happen on TV... What? I can dream, can't I?

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs....Aaaaaaaaaaand future Anzu bashing ^_^

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/OC

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking and ~^:^:^:^:~ is change of POV

****

Note: I'll keep the title.......... meh =P

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 3: Yami

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

I just kept looking down at the land before my eyes, when I heard some voices coming from just outside the door. I looked at Elle questionably, but she shook her head, answering my non-spoken question. We walked back into the room, and Elle sat down on the bed, while I stood next to her.

Soon after we made those moves, the big golden doors that leaded inside the room were opened, and the person who had just done that act amazed me above all things that had happened so far.

It was not the clothes, now very noticeable for me old Egyptian type of clothes. It wasn't the golden jewelry that the person used. Not even the beautiful tanned skin, or the gentle eyes that looked at us back and forth, having a sparkle of some sort.

But it was the fact that this person, a woman, looked _extremely_ like Elle that made me wonder if I wasn't having hallucinations. Blue eyes, hair longer, about waist-length, but in the same light-chestnut color. She looked at us, her body straight-positioned, and smiled when noticing (probably) that we were fine and awake. And I could see in those familiar sapphire orbs that she was, indeed, amazed.

Even though she had that look when looked at _me_ instead of Elle. But she looked amazed at Elle as well.

Speaking of Elle, this one's jaw seemed to have dropped a while ago, just as the woman entered, and she looked like she was in an amusing trance that wasn't about to end soon.

"I'm glad you've woken up." She said, in a voice that proved that she was, indeed, older than we were. "I'm here to say that the pharaoh is going to meet with you soon." And with that, she exited the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Looking at Elle, I noticed her eyes had gone (somehow) wider than before, and she was slightly shaking. Worried, I stood in front of her, and shook her shoulders.

"Elle, what's wrong?!" I asked, and she looked at me, finally back to herself.

"She... she was..." she tried to say, and I nodded, sighing.

"I noticed." I said, and sat down next to her.

"But Yugi..." Elle began, and I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"If we're in Egypt..." I nodded. "... how come I could understand her?" she finished and I blinked.

My own eyes were going wide. She was right. We _were_ in Egypt, Ancient Egypt, with no doubt. And, for that matter, that woman should have been Egyptian, speaking then Egyptian. However... both Elle and me could _clearly _understand her words.

I felt my shoulders fall slightly. Things were getting stranger by the minutes.

"And what did she mean by 'The Pharaoh is going to meet with you soon'?!" came the startled voice of my 'sister'. My jaw dropped open.

'The pharaoh!!'

~^:^:^:^:~ Pharaoh's POV

I sighed. I was bored. _Really_ bored. The advisors kept talking. And talking. And it didn't seem as they were going to end anytime soon.

Hell, if they had such good ideas for the great and brilliant future of Egypt, why didn't they _rule it themselves?_

But noo... They had to keep me here, not having a word in their plans, hearing to their every word, nodding, smiling and accepting their wonderful ideas. I didn't care about anything. Anything at all. I just wanted to kill them all, take their miserable bodies out of my sight, and try to rule _my_ land alone. They thought that just because I was a 17-year-old pharaoh I couldn't rule something my stupid, rude and hateful father could do with his hands tied on his back?

They were wrong. Very wrong.

I glanced at each one of them with annoyance clear on my ruby eyes, flaming with a killing fire that wanted to burn their very skin, and banish them out of this world. My hand flew freely through my tri-colored hair, wiping some of my golden bangs out of my eyes.

Usually, my High Priest, Seto Kaiba (A/N: In the game _Forbidden Memories_, he was Seto Kaiba, not Seth. So I'm using Seto Kaiba, because I pretty much like Seto better than Seth anyway =P) would be here, by my side, helping me going along with this torture, but today he was nowhere in sight. Not even my sister was here though.

Then again, where was she?

'I'm badly considering any good punishment for her if she doesn't come and rescue me _soon_.' I thought bitterly. There was no blood relating between us, so why bother?

I smirked wickedly. Punishing someone hardly was one of my favorite _entertainments._ Stupid and poor village-people, orphans, unfaithful and disobedient slaves... They all needed punishment. And if they didn't, according to my mood, I would _find _them one. Why waste my fun?

Then I remembered why my lovely sister wasn't here. She had found someone near the dungeons, and claimed they were unconscious. She said she had never seen them before, and they weren't any of the slaves known in the palace. Intruders then? I smirked.

Intruders were new fun.

She said one of them was hurt and told me that she would take care of him, and when they were awake, I could see them. And, obviously, decide what to do with them.

Turn them my slaves, of course! What else to do with unknown intruders found somewhere inside my palace?

"Then, my Pharaoh, Son of Ra, what do you think?" one of the advisors asked, and I blinked. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, and whatever my answer was, it could either make them blink and laugh, or nod, or even ruin my image somehow. The sound of door opening saved me at the last minute.

My sister walked in, and she looked directly at me.

'Sis, you have no idea how much I love you right now!' I said in my mind, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Pharaoh Yami, they have woken at last." She told me, and I nodded, standing up.

The advisors looked at me worriedly, wanting me to stay and keep my duties, hearing their stupid babbling. They, of course, could handle everything without me, I was very aware of that.

"I'm leaving, you continue without me." I told the stupid old hags, and they looked at me perplexed. I smirked. I loved when I could escape just in front of their eyes, and they could do nothing about it.

I walked out of the room, following my sister along the luxurious halls, towards my own chambers.

"So, have you spoken to them Ellian?" I questioned her, and she shook her head.

"No, I just came in, checked if they were awake, and told them you, the pharaoh, would be meeting them soon." She said in a neutral voice, and I grinned.

"What was exactly their reaction?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"It looked for me they were really amazed.... But I guess it was because of... something else..." Ellian trailed off, and I gazed at her.

"Really? What?" I asked, and she stopped when we just got in front of the doors to my personal chambers.

"You'll see... and maybe you'll understand." Ellian told me, and opened the doors.

Looking inside the room, my first sight were two little creatures, sitting on the floor, looking into the nothingness. Noticing our presence, they both looked up at us, and I noticed... both young children...

Looked amazingly like my sister and me.

The little girl with the blue eyes and chestnut hair, and the boy... so much like me. The spiked tri-colored hair, the golden bangs... even though mine had more golden parts that came up my spiky hair thunder-like. And his eyes... were the completely opposite of mine, the only evident part of him that differenced us. Big, amethyst pools of pure innocence... and amusement, right now.

They startled me. And drowned me to a somewhat big trance, giving me a big impulse to walk towards him, and hold him within my arms, feeling the soft-looking skin, so pure white that looked incredibly he could stand the heat of Egypt. Touching the smooth-looking hair, and touching the warm-looking lips with my own...

'Now where the HECK did THAT come from!?' I had to ask myself mentally, wanting very bad to hurt myself for thinking such things. It seemed forbidden to me, to even thing such things about someone like him. So pure, and innocent...

And yet he scared me. Scared me with such resemblance with myself. I didn't know how to act around him. I didn't know what to _talk_ around him. And it seemed to Ellian that she could sense all my trouble, for she asked the question I wanted so badly to question, but wasn't actually _able_ to mouth the words properly

"What are your names?" she asked, and they looked at her.

"My name's Elle." The girl said.

"I'm Yugi. Yugi Muoto." The boy said.

'Yugi... Yugi...' it kept repeating itself in my head, and I was unable to control it. I just kept looking at him, and I sensed he was slightly tense under my gaze, as he looked away, a sudden redness burning on his cheeks.

"Pharaoh? Yami?" Ellian tried taking me out of my trance, and was successful. I looked at her, and noticing her worried and concerned glance, I shook my head, trying to keep all those sudden emotions and thoughts under control.

"What were you doing down near the dungeons?" I asked them, but they seemed to share surprised and amazed glances between them. It got me annoyed.

When I asked a question, I demanded for a quick answer.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

I looked at Elle, more surprised then ever. Pharaoh Yami?!

'He's the pharaoh the book mentioned! It's him! The cold-hearted pharaoh himself!!' my mind kept screaming, and it looked like Elle could hear it, because she mouthed "It's him the pharaoh Yami!" to me.

"Answer me!!" the pharaoh shouted, making that me and Elle broke the eye contact with each other and looked at him, noticing that he was very annoyed at us.

I looked at Elle with a questioning look that asked "What was the question again?", but she just shook her head slightly, telling me she did not know. The pharaoh sighed.

"It doesn't matter now. You two have violated inside my palace, and will be punished for that." he smirked. "Becoming my slaves." He finished, and I widened my eyes in fear.

I was to be the slave of this cold pharaoh?!

'What.... are we doing now?'

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: That wasn't a cliffy! It wasn't!

Iris: Yeah, and it isn't really short, now is it? Are you guys happy now?

Lily: Yeah, me getting some violent reviews... ^^U Anyway... **REVIEW! **Onegai? Arigatou! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4: Slaves

A/N: Okay... NEW CHAPTER!! ^_^ And thaaaaaaaaaaank yooooooooooooou... I REALLY like your reviews, people! I really do! ^_^ They stimulate me, and I get to work harder on these fics! And may I say, I can easily work on Yami/Yugi's lately...

Iris: Sure, you're been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! so much, you just look for evidences, or when they talk to each other...

Lily: True! ^__^ I luv when I see Yugi talking to Yami! I have FEW episodes though... *sighs* I NEED THE SECOND SEASON!!

Iris: *plays the episode of the 5th part of the duel with Pegasus*

Lily: YAY! This is cute, Yami keep saying Yugi is so courageous and such, it's soooo cute! *keeps ranting and saying "awww!!" whenever Yami says something about Yugi*

Iris: *sweatdrops hugely*

****

Disclaimer: Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. She does own her OCs, this plot, and... uh... THIS COMPUTER!! Heh ^__^

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs....Aaaaaaaaaaand future Anzu bashing ^_^

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/OC

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, _italic_ means Flashback and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 4: Slaves

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"You two have violated inside my palace, and will be punished for that." I smirked. "Becoming my slaves."

The look on their eyes made me smirk more. They were surprised and even better: they were scared. Even though...

The look of fear on Yugi's face didn't please me a bit. Oh no. It made me feel like I was miserable, like this one some sort of sacrilege and that I should be punished the worst way ever known: with death.

Never to make an angel feel scared. Or you would feel horribly-

'WHAT THE HELL?! I'm calling him _angel_ now?' I asked myself, and frowned.

"Ellian, you tell my council about these two, and that they are my new slaves." I told my sister, who nodded. I looked at the two again, and they shivered slightly. Oh hell... why wouldn't he stop looking at me with such eyes...

"My personal slave will be..." I said, looking at them straight in the eye. "... you." I said, pointing at the girl, who had wider eyes. I smirked. "Ellian, Yugi is your slave now." I told my sister, who nodded. She had curious eyes, but I had no idea why. The other two kept blinking.

Then I noticed... I called a slave by the name? I shook my head, and looked at Yugi. 

I was going to pick him... I really was. But I didn't know how to react around him... and I didn't know if I would stand every day with him so close to me. So I decided to pick the girl, who simply looked like my sister. Good. Now I whenever I was angered at Ellian, I would take my anger out on her. I smirked.

"Yami, you have to go back to the meeting..." my sister said, and I frowned.

"No way." I simply said, and she blinked.

"But Yami..." she tried to say, but I glared at her. She sighed.

"Okay... Yugi, come with me." she said, and the boy stood up, along with his companion, but the girl stayed, and he walked out of my room along with Ellian. I blinked sadly. My room seemed darkened without his presence.

"You..." I told my new slave. "... will search for my High Priest."

"Who?" she asked confused. I frowned.

"Seto Kaiba, my High Priest. No go. Now." I demanded. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you look for him yourself? It's not like you can't walk..." she said, crossing her eyes, and I widened my eyes.

Who did she think she was talking to?!

"I am the _Pharaoh_, you are my _slave_, and you have to _obey_ me. Now GO! Before I change my mind and decide to KILL YOU!" I said, and she jumped, storming out of the room. Good. I still knew how to intimidate people.

~^:^:^:^:~ Elle's POV

'THE NERVE OF THAT PHARAOH!!' I thought, growling slightly under my breath. He is so damn arrogant, and cold, and....

Seemed to look strangely at Yugi. Then again, I thought, and I really did, that he was going to pick Yugi as his personal slave, even though I didn't want any of us to become salves of...

The Pharaoh of a book.

But something seemed wrong with his personality, when I saw him looking at my 'brother'. He looked at him in a... lovely way? He seemed like he was in a strange trance before that girl spoke.

Ellian was her name. My taller look-alike. I sighed, thinking and hoping that Yugi should be okay with her...

Focusing on the stupid duty that annoying Pharaoh gave me, I blinked. For I had no idea what this High Priest S-

Seto Kaiba?!

My jaw fell, and I placed my hand on my mouth. Well, if this book wold be so ironic that seemed to have so many alike people that I knew of, then this shouldn't be such a hard task to do then. I smirked, and started to walk around the big palace of the Pharaoh Anno'Yami'ng. I have never seen such beautiful place before.

And I hoped it wasn't so big as I thought it was.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

I followed the woman known as Ellian through some corridors, until we ended up in front of some doors that looked like Yami's. Made of the golden material, that I now thought and knew was _real_ gold.

Opening the huge doors, Ellian and I stepped in a room that resembled the Pharaoh's, but with some different things. The sheets were of a dark gray, and the carpet was of a navy-blue color. Instead of a balcony, there was just a window, and some lilac curtains. Many things were, instead of made of gold, made of silver, but it didn't mean there wasn't golden pieces in the room. There were.

"These are my chambers, Yugi." Ellian told me, and I looked at her. Yami said I was her slave, but... she didn't act like it. She smiled to me and seemed pretty nice, as the opposite of her brother...

"Your clothes are quite strange." She said, drifting me out of my thoughts. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my school uniform.

'Of course they are strange, they are Japanese clothes, from sometime really far into the time space.' A voice said in my head, and I couldn't help but blink a few times.

"Uh... yeah..." was all I could manage to say. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she smiled.

"I'll get you some new clothes, for those look really dirty. You can take a bath there..." she pointed to a door on the right corner of the room. "... that are my bath chambers." With that, she started to walk out of the door.

"But... aren't I mere slave?" I asked her, and she smiled at me.

"You're the Pharaoh's Sister's slave, and my slave must be clean and presentable." She said, and finally left. I smiled. At least while I'd be... _trapped_ here, it wouldn't be so bad at all.

~^:^:^:^:~ Unknown Person's POV

I stayed there, laying on that bed, and that man I did not know looking down at me, our faces so close I thought he would be kissing me again.

I had no idea where I was, and yet I had no idea _how_ did I ended up here either, but I _knew_ it wasn't somewhere I knew of. The stranger on top of me resembled me of someone I have already heard of, but never seen in person. But it wasn't that person either.

His clothes told me that. They were some kind of Egyptian-looking clothes. But that wasn't the weirdest of all. He wore several pieces of golden jewelry, including some kind of staff with a strange eye.

My mind was confused, my eyes were locked on him. This was _insane._ And I tried to understand, regarding what had just happened...

*Flashback*

__

The girl heard some voices coming from her left, just on the other side of the bookshelves of where she was. She saw then, between some holes in between the shelves that meant there were some books lacking there, a light coming from a strange room.

The girl, wearing the uniform of the school known as Domino High, walked over to where she saw the light and heard the voices. Known as Chris Daisuke, she turned on a corner, and soon was in front of the door. She saw the sign that said 'KEEP OUT' on the door, but completely ignored it.

Walking in, she saw a book on the floor, but no one else in there. She picked up the book, and read the first pages.

' This is the story about a cold-hearted pharaoh, which people hated and feared above all things. Many have perished under his orders, and death seemed to be a very often thing that surrounded their lives through the death sentences sent by the cruel pharaoh.

His name was...

Yami.

But to keep the whole Egypt for coming to a dead end, there was supposed to be only one who could prevent it all. An angel of light sent by the god Ra to melt the Pharaoh's heart. This one angel would change everything...

And he was...

Yugi Muoto.'

After reading those words, the girl blinked as a light began to emanate from the book, and when she was finally able to open her eyes, she was on a bed.

"Who are you?" came a voice from beside her, and she saw a young man standing there. He was a brunette, with icy and deep blue eyes, and wore a strange kind of clothing. "How... did you do that?" he asked again, and sat on the bed.

"Did... what?" she asked confused, her head hurting like hell.

"You appeared out of nowhere in mid-air, and fell on my bed." He said simply, and she frowned.

'What?!' she thought.

"What kind of... magic was that?" he asked, now starting to climb up on the bed, and made his way to the girl, staying on top of her. "Tell me." he asked in his deep voice.

"Get... out of me." the girl demanded, but he paid no attention.

"Hmm... You seem unaware of who I am." He said, smirking. She frowned.

"And who are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes angrily.

"Someone that can kill a traitor dark mage like yourself, who probably came here to kill me, the Pharaoh's High Priest, and then the Pharaoh himself." He said, placing his hand on her waist. She tried to make him get out of her, but it was in vain.

"You're insane. That's nonsense." She claimed, and he smiled.

"No, it's not." He said, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She tried to push him away, pushing him on the chest, but it was no use. Giving up, she let her kiss her, and even deepen it.

*End of Flashback*

'What the hell is going on?' I thought.

[ **To be continued... **]

Lily: This chapter kind of sucked... =P Yeah, I know... Want to flame me? Be my guest, for I need that to continue and get to the good chapters already.

Iris: Just don't be harsh... please.

Lily: Yeah... do a.... constructive flame. But at least **review**, okay? Byez for now...


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped for good

A/N: Okay, so as last chapter's ending sucked... this one will kind of surprise you. *grins* How, you ask? Okay, so if the Seto/OC already made you want to kill me, no worries... All the reasons why everything back in that chapter happened will be explained in this one, k? So on with this.

****

Disclaimer: Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. If you think so, you may look into her birth documents, so you may see that her name is NOT Kazuki... okay, so it's not Lily either, but you don't really need to know that... =P

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs....Aaaaaaaaaaand future Anzu bashing ^_^

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/OC

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 5: Trapped for good

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Get out of me." I told the stranger, and for my happiness, he did so. I sat up on the bed, and glared hard at him.

'What. The heck. Was. He. THINKING!?' I thought angrily, and then, the playful smile on his face faded, and he began to glare at me.

"You are no mage, for if you did have magic, you would have already used it." He said, and I rolled my eyes. What was he saying?

"Look, you're crazy- HEY!" I was saying, when he grabbed my arm - very tight- and pulled me out of the bed. He pushed me towards the door, eyes narrowed.

"I'll take you to the Pharaoh. He'll know what to do with you." The guy said, and I frowned.

Till when would he keep this strange thing about pharaoh, and-

'Wait right there...' I thought, my eyes going wide. 'Pharaoh... High Priest... Egypt...' I was finally being able of understand what was going on.

But it was craziness.

'I'm damn trapped in the goddamned book!' I thought, and then shook my head. It was strange, really, but it was the only clear answer I had at the moment. While I was deep in my thought, the guy with the strange staff pushed me towards another corridor, and I glared at him.

"Look, High Priest, quit pushing, okay? Just tell me where to go and I'll gladly go by myself." I said through gritted teeth. He raised one eyebrow. Just then someone came to us.

"Hey, are you High Priest Seto?" a girl asked him, and I raised my eyebrows. I knew that girl.

"Elle? Elle Mayani?" I asked her, and she jumped. Looking at me, she let out a scream.

"You're Chris Daisuke!!" she said, and I frowned.

"What is going on?" I asked, but the guy cut our talk off.

"I am High Priest Seto Kaiba, and who are you?" he asked Elle, who looked slightly perturbed with the question.

"I'm... I'm the Pharaoh's new slave." She said bitterly, and looked at the ground.

'Elle's the Pharaoh's slave?' I thought. Everything was getting stranger and worse as the minutes flew by.

"The Pharaoh wants to talk to you, Kai- Err, High Priest." Elle told the High Priest, now known as Seto Kaiba, who nodded.

"I wish to talk to him as well. Where is he?" Seto asked, and Elle shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said simply, and Seto frowned.

"What? What do you mean by 'I have no idea'?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Last time I knew, he was in his chambers." Elle said normally, and I questioned myself if she was nuts. She knew whom she was talking to? She knew where she was?

If she claimed to be the Pharaoh's slave, then she probably knew. But didn't really look like it.

~^:^:^:^:~ Elle's POV

As that annoying High Priest glared at me, I felt really angered. Being stuck in this stupid palace wasn't my idea when I followed Yugi inside that stupid forbidden room. Now, I had to deal with a spoiled Pharaoh and an arrogant High Priest.

Not to say Chris was somehow trapped in there along with us, I don't know how. I planned on finding out.

The High Priest pushed her to the left, and she glared hard on him.

"I told you to qu-" she was unable to continue, for he had hit her in the stomach with his staff, making Chris fall to the floor in pain. I watched wide-eyed as he kneeled in front of her, eyes narrowed.

"You are an intruder in here, and I'm taking you to the Pharaoh to decide your punishment. You have no right on saying what I must or not do." Seto said, and Chris nodded, holding her stomach. She suddenly chuckled.

"I guess you didn't like my kiss?" she asked, and I did not know what she was talking about, but her joke made the High Priest frown. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her up, making she walk towards Yami's chambers.

Finally done with my job, I was to find Yugi and try to find a way to get out of there. I did not plan on living in a palace, being a stupid Pharaoh's slave, accomplishing his every want and need.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

I relaxed in the warm water, forgetting for mere instants the entire situation I was trapped in. I frowned, finally deciding not to ignore such important subject as my presence in this palace, and buried my head underwater.

When I emerged my head from the water, I looked at the nothing, deep in thought. I still wasn't able to believe that I was trapped in a _book._

In truth, the whole thing was unbelievable. Even that pharaoh...

He kept looking at me with such strange glance. In a.... very lovely way. Seemed like he cared so much for me, and would even smile to me... And that sounded really out of character. The way he talked, the way he acted...

He looked like a very mean pharaoh. Just the pharaoh the book mentioned, evil and cold, ready to kill anyone who was against him. But then again...

His glance looked so nice towards me. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I never imagined the pharaoh would look so much like myself. All but his ruby eyes, looking as brave as cold, but sometimes soft... The soft crimson I've seen locked into mine lavender eyes.

I remembered what the book said. The Angel of Light sent by Ra to melt the ice around the pharaoh's heart... who would it be? Would it really come?

I frowned. I was feeling rather envious of the person who would come and turn Yami into a good self. Because I knew he wasn't at all bad... I've seen it. When he looked at Ellian, and when he looked at Elle... it wasn't in the same way. He looked that way just for _me_.

What was this feeling? Was it really... jealousy? Because I thought I was the one who could finally make the Pharaoh get out of his shell? Maybe... It didn't seem fair... I wanted him to act like he really was...

A knock on the door made me trail off in my thoughts, and taking my bangs out of my eyes, I looked at the person who was now entering the bathing chambers. I blushed when I noticed it was Ellian, and then looked away, getting deeper in the water.

"I've brought you your new clothes." She said, and I nodded, still looking away. She must have noticed my blushing, for the next thing she said, she giggled. "Don't be ashamed, okay? It's not like I haven't seen my brother bathing before... Anyway, I'm going out." I heard her silent footsteps walking out of the door. "Don't take too long, okay Yugi?" she said, before closing the door.

After a few more minutes, I got out of the water, and walked towards where Ellian had put my new clothes. Wrapped in a towel, I took the silk cloth in my hands, burying it against my cheek. It was so soft, I loved silk.

The color of the tunic was navy-blue, and there was some silver jewelry too. I dressed myself, and walking into the room, I blinked at my reflection on the mirror. The boy staring at me looked quite nice in all that dark-blue Egyptian vest, and the black band I wore on my forehead, along with the tight band I wore on my neck, and with all those silver jewelry looked... really nice. (A/N: I'm bad at descriptions, so I'm not even going to try...)

Smiling, I walked out of the room, only to see Elle turning on a corner. I waved to her, and with a wide smile, she hurried to my side.

"Whoa, Yugi!" she said, gasping. "You look cool!" I smiled.

"Thanks. So... what were you doing?" I asked her, and she crossed her arms.

"While someone was taking a nice bath and relaxing..." I blushed. "... I was out doing something that stupid Pharaoh told me to do." she said, and I frowned. Yami wasn't stupid. He was bad and all... but not stupid.

"Look, Elle..." but before I could finish, I felt someone touching my shoulder, and looked up, finding Ellian just beside me, smiling.

"You look nice in those clothes, Yugi." She said, and I looked away, blushing, while Elle nodded, smirking. "Oh Elle, where's my brother?" she asked Elle, who looked slightly disturbed with the question.

"Uh... I suppose he's in his room... The High Priest was going to see him." Elle said, and Ellian nodded, walking away. Just as she disappeared in a corner, Elle grabbed my shoulder, looking preoccupied.

"What is it, Elle?" I asked her, and she gulped.

"Chris Daisuke is here." She said, and I widened my eyes.

"What?!" I tried not to scream, and that came out half-yelled-half-whispered.

"She's here somehow, and the High Priest dude, who look EXTREMELY like that rich dude, Seto Kaiba, was taking her to Yami!!" Elle told me urgently, and I felt my jaw drop.

"You're serious? But... how did she get here?!" she shook her head and shrugged. "Hmm... Let's go to Yami's room, maybe we can hear something important." Elle nodded, and we both headed towards his chambers.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

I was looking down at my land, the Egypt, standing in the balcony, when I heard someone knock on my door. I knew exactly who it was, for I did ask him to come here.

"Come in, Seto." I told my High Priest, and then I re-entered my room, facing him.

He was not alone though. Along with him was a girl, with black hair and crimson eyes, looking really angry. Raising an eyebrow, I asked Seto a silent question, that luckily he knew of.

"This girl invaded the palace, using some kind of magic. Doesn't look like she can manipulate it though." He said, holding the girl's wrist. "What are we to do with her?"

I blinked. Another invader? She's the third one within the last 3 hours. That was strange, really strange.

"What were you doing, invading the palace?" I asked, and she glared at me.

"I wasn't _invading_ this palace, I didn't even want to come here! And let go of me!" she said, while pulling her wrist out of Seto's grasp. I closed my eyes, deep in thought.

Took me a few minutes to sigh, and tell them my final solution.

"Keep her as a slave, for punishment. Wanting or not, you invaded the palace, and without stealing anything important from within the royal walls, you'll be punished with only that... for now." I told both, looking at the girl with a warning look.

She looked really disturbed with the notice at first, and angry when Seto chuckled.

"I have a new slave, then." He said, pushing her out of the room.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

We ran towards Yami's room, and stopped abruptly, eventually bumping on each other and falling down, almost passing the door. Finally up and straight, we listened close to the door.

"Keep her as a slave, for punishment. Wanting or not, you invaded the palace, and without stealing anything important from within the royal walls, you'll be punished with only that... for now." I heard Yami's voice say, and then someone chuckling.

"I have a new slave, then." Came another voice that I did not recognize.

"They'll keep Chris as a slave just like us!" Elle whispered, just before the door opened, startling us.

Looking up, I met two icy blue orbs looking down hard on me, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" the man just before us said, raising one eyebrow. The girl beside him looked at me, and then gasped.

"You're Yugi Muoto!" she said, and I gulped.

Looking over Seto's shoulder, I spotted Yami looking at us. His eyes were wide when he looked at me, and I looked at the ground.

Was I in more trouble?

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

I looked over Seto's shoulder, and saw that Yugi and Elle were there, both looking slightly afraid of my High Priest. My eyes went wide as I got fully sight of Yugi. Gods... he looked so beautiful. The clothes, royal ones for he was the slave of my sister, were so perfect on him. I just wished there was something purple... So it could fit with his eyes, naturally big and with an adorable shade of lavender...

"You're Yugi Muoto!" the girl said, taking me out of my trance, my eyes still wide. Looking at Yugi again, he looked at the ground.

"You know each other?" I asked, and Seto walked to the side, walking out of my way.

"Yes."

"Kinda."

"Not really."

Those answers made me frown. They were totally unclear, and sure didn't answer my question, since they were all different. Looking at the two other girls, I finally spoke.

"You two, search for my sister, she'll give you new clothes." I said, noticing the weird clothes they were using. Some short blue skirt and strange pink clothing... "Yugi, you take them to my sister." I ordered the boy, more soft than I intended to.

"Y-yes, Pharaoh..." he replied, bowing then walking away along with the other two.

"Yami?" Seto asked, just as they left.

"What is it?" I replied, entering my room again, Seto closing the door behind him.

"I've never seen you call a slave by his name before." He asked, and I sighed. Hell, I wished I did not speak that in front of him. "And the tone you used..."

"Right now we have more important subjects to take care of." I cut him off, trying to urgently drop the subject. I just couldn't answer him. "Like, where were you when I was being tortured by all those bunch of old crap?"

He sighed. We were on to a new argument...

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

"This can't be happening." Chris said, after she and Elle had taken a bath in Ellian's bathing chambers. Elle claimed she did not want to use the mean Pharaoh's bathing room while she was sane and alive, and so did Chris.

The two had changed into clothes like mine's, but a little more feminine. Also, Elle's was of a wine-colored color instead of navy-blue, and Chris' was black, both wearing golden jewelry. Also, Elle used a gold-colored band on her hair to keep it from her eyes, just leaving a few bangs on her face. Chris had her hair out, with little pieces of jewelry with blue jewels on her bangs, also with a necklace with the same blue jewels.

"But it is, and we have to find a way out." Elle said, and I sighed. We were all in Ellian's room, since she was out talking with Yami and Seto, and was the only one we could stand.

"How?" I asked sadly, knowing well they had no idea.

"We just have to find a way... I refuse to think..." Chris sighed, not continuing.

"Refuse to think what? You have an idea of how getting out of here?" Elle and I asked, and she sighed more.

"I don't know... I hope I'm wrong but..." Chris was saying, but stopped when we all heard something. Looked like footsteps. And wasn't coming from the outside...

"Shh... you guys hear that?" Chris asked, and both Elle and me nodded.

__

"Hey! What is this?" came a voice... from nowhere... and everywhere?

"Where is this voice coming from...?" I asked, very confused.

"... From our minds?" Chris asked, and I looked at her puzzled, and so did Elle. "What? We're trapped in a book, it's highly possible." She said, and I just had to nod.

And that voice seemed so familiar...

"It-it's!! It's Jounouchi's voice!" I exclaimed, and they looked at me, shocked but knowing I was right.

~^:^:^:^:~ Jou's POV

I walked into that forbidden section at the library. I've been searching for Yugi for hours, when he, Elle and I had decided to meet at the library a long time ago. The door was open, and I thought that was weird.

Not that I had really seen that door before, but oh well... Who would pay attention to something in the library, while you could wonder about something else, like food...

Walking inside, I saw a book lying on the floor, and frowned. Wasn't it supposed to be on the shelves?

"Hey! What is this?" I asked to no one, grabbing the book.

Reading some of the pages, I was wide eyed. There was a boy named Yugi in the book! And looked like he was to be a cold pharaoh's lover or something... It looked like it to me! And there was a girl named Elle too... And a girl named Chris...

Then I read...

__

"It-it's!! It's Jounouchi's voice!" Yugi exclaimed, his friends shocked but understanding.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

__

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Jou yelled in our minds, and we put our hands on our ears. That was loud!

"Ugh! JOUNOUCHI!! Don't damn yell in our minds! We can hear you! Can you hear us?!" Chris asked, really annoyed.

"Take us out of here!!" Elle pleaded.

~^:^:^:^:~ Jou's POV

__

"Ugh! JOUNOUCHI!! Don't damn yell in our minds! We can hear you! Can you hear us?!" Chris asked, looking really annoyed.

"Take us out of here!!" Elle pleaded the voice of Jounouchi.

Was that Jounouchi me?

"Naaaaah... This is impossible!!!" I shouted, slightly amused to myself for thinking such a thing. My friends trapped in a book? HAH!

Feeling stupid, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I closed the book.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

__

"Naaaaah... This is impossible!!!" we heard Jou shout again, and that pissed Chris even more. They never really got along well...

She was about to say something, we when heard a not so pleasing sound... It looked like...

"Jou?" I asked.

No answer.

"That sound looked like..." Elle whispered, taking her hands to her mouth. Chris growled.

"Stupid Jounouchi closed the book. I guess we can't really get out of here now." Chris said.

And I felt like she was right.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: Long, ne? Was it good?

Iris: Was last chapter really bad? ;_; Princess Strawberry's review sounded like it did...

Lily: *sighs* Anyway... The Yami/Yugi fluff will come soon, okay? We promise ya. Also, there's Ryou and Bakura still to appear, and I'll warn you... This fic won't have a so happy ending, so you've been warned... BUT DON'T WORRY! ^-^ It'll have a sequel, ok?

Iris: So please **review**, or else no new chapter...

Lily: See ya laterz!


	6. Chapter 6: Pharaoh's issues

A/N: Here's the new chapter!!

Yami: By RA, IT WAS ABOUT TIME!!

Lily: ¬¬;; Look, Pharaoh, I had some troubles with the plot, now if you SHUT UP...

Iris: Can't you see that Lily's having a moment of brainlessly days?

Bakura: Like she wasn't brainless all the time...

Lily: --;; Shut up, Bakura, you're not the one who gets 10 in Math =D

Bakura: What's Math?

Jou&Yugi&Ryou: DOOM!

Bakura&Yami: *sweatdrop* Oh...

Lily: ^^;; anyway... I THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED UNTIL THIS POINT, and from the next chapter and on I'll begin to thank you guys by your names, ok? HERE'S A NEW CHP FOR YEZ!!

****

Disclaimer: No own, no sue. What make you guys think a poor 14-year-old girl could own a great show like Yu-Gi-Oh! ?

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, there'll be OCs....And Anzu bashing *smirks*

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/OC

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, _italic_ means Flashback and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 6: Pharaoh's issues

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Chris looked like she wanted to kill Jou right away, and Elle and I sweatdropped. She started walking from one side to the other, hoping to calm down. However... it wasn't working.

"Elle, Yugi, when I see your friend Jounouchi again..." she gritted her teeth. "... do your best to keep him _away_ from me. Or I might hurt him... badly."

"Huh... we'll keep that in mind, Chris." Elle said, and I nodded.

Chris in a bad mood wasn't a good thing.

"Elle, I think you should stay with the Pharaoh." I said, and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't think he wants his slave away from him..."

"Yeah, go ahead Yugi, keep reminding me I got stuck with the mean, cold and bad Pharaoh, ready to grant his selfish needs." Elle frowned, and I shook my head. Why did she have to talk about him like that?

"I'm going, before that stupid High Priest decides to come after me." Chris said, and left the room. Elle sighed and left too, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I just hoped Elle wouldn't do anything stupid, since she _was_ kind of... stubborn. I mean, she didn't like being ordered around... and we couldn't forget she was the _Pharaoh's_ slave.

And if she did something wrong, I was afraid of what could happen to her...

~^:^:^:^:~ Seto's POV

Yami was really mad at me. Hmm... I thought the almighty Pharaoh could handle a meeting with no problems? Looked like I was wrong, because he threatened me that if I ever let him alone with the Old Crap (his advisors) I'd be beheaded before I could say "Ra has mercy".

When I finally walked out of Yami's chambers, my head hurt, I was completely frustrated and I needed a bath to take all the stress out. Walking past the first corner, Yami's sister walked into my sight. Seeing me, she walked towards my figure.

"Seto..." She stopped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. "So, what did Yami want to talk to you?"

"Annoy my skull with his complaints about his advisors." I sighed. "Why doesn't him replace the stupid crowd anyway?" Ellian shrugged, but then her face become thoughtful. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong..." she looked into my eyes, and I noticed some strange glow in them. "It's just... do you remember when Yami, you and me sneaked out of the palace? Then we-"

"You're not trying to tell me...?" I asked, blinking.

"Yes. That strange man's words." She finished, and I closed my eyes, regarding the man's words...

*Flashback - Ra's POV*

__

The Pharaoh, his sister and High Priest walked through the streets of Egypt, wearing commoners clothes. Aside from Seto, neither of the two brothers had permission to come out of the palace, so when there wasn't much duties calling for them, and when they had a chance, they skipped out of the royal walls, into their land's warm sand.

Yami liked his country, **that** he couldn't deny. It was **his** after all.... The hot sun barely disturbed him, and he liked how the children played happily with each other, even though their situation wasn't the best. Yami could see his country's flaws, and that could even help his choices, if his stupid council let him rule, of course.

Almost smiling at some kids running, playing carelessly around, they walked into the market square. Many people tried to sell their items, some even with golden pieces to sell. Yami did not know how they managed to get those, but if he found any signs that those were stolen...

"Good day, sirs, my lady." A voice to their right said, and they all turned to see who had spoken. There was a man, sitting on a very dark corner, face hidden by a hood. In front of him, there was a table, with a crystal ball (A/N: *gets hit by a table* @__@ Whaaaaaaat?? Can't I?).

__

"Huh... hello." Ellian said in an uncharacteristic high voice, since she couldn't be recognized at all, and some knew her voice.

"Don't you wish to know more about your future?" he asked, and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much." Seto said. He knew it was needed high **magic** to see someone's future, and he doubted even **he** could do such thing. It wasn't impossible though...

"Wait." Ellian said, approaching the man. Seto cursed Ellian's curiosity under his breath. "You can really see our future?" she asked, and the man nodded. She smiled. "Tell me something about mine then."

The man encircled the crystal ball with his hands, while Yami looked bored and Seto rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the ball, almost blinding Ellian, who was really near it. Second later, they almost caught the man's smile.

"You're not getting what you always dreams about... no matter how hard you try it. Looks like... your future is a very dark one." He said, and Ellian's smile vanished from her face. She took a step backwards, and her hood covered the rest of her face.

Yami, noticing his sister's suddenly change of mood, walked up to the man. Carefully not to let his voice be demanding, or being one that could blow up his secret, he looked down at the man, and spoke to him, eyes almost shown.

"Tell me about mine." He asked, and Seto raised one eyebrow in surprise. Smiling wider, the man did the same thing, and the ball shone again. Looking up at his hidden ruler, Yami noticed the man's dark purple eyes, glowing with a strange bliss...

"An Angel of Light, sent by Ra himself, shall bright your shadowed future, changing drastically all of your life. You'll find yourself trapped... into emotions never once experienced, and feelings never once shown. You'll change. Everything will." He said, and Yami didn't even blink. What was he saying...?

"Time to go." Seto said, and he and Ellian began to walk away. Taking a last look at the smiling man, he still saw the glow in the lavender eyes.

"Have a nice day... your highness." The man said, and Yami's eyes widened. Walking away quickly, he approached his friends, and they walked back to the palace.

Neither of them noticed the golden light coming from the man's cloak, the Eye of Horus never lying.

*End of Flashback and Ra's POV*

"You think it's true?" I asked, thinking she couldn't real mean it. The man was strange, a fake probably. There was no way...

"Think about it, Seto. You said that your slave used some kind of 'magic'... she knows the other two... Yami's been acting strange since..." she stopped, since I wasn't listening anymore. My eyes were closed, thinking hard. She could be right... there was a high probability that...

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." I said, and walked away, heading towards my chambers. Ellian stood there, watching me leave, her glance in truth lost. I still did not know why the man's words about her future made her act like that...

Walking into my chambers, I saw my slave there, looking through the window. Hmm... seeing her with the new clothes made me remember about the ones she was wearing earlier...

Ellian really did mess with my mind reminding me about that day. Damn her.

"Slave, prepare my bath for me." I said, and she jumped. She glared fiercely at me, obviously not liking being taken by surprise, but I simply ignored that. "Now." I continued in a more demanding voice. She sighed, and continued to glare.

"Yes, High Priest." She said in a dark voice, and walked away. I heard she mumbling an "I hate you..." before walking away, and I smirked. Oh great, that really made my day.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

Ra had hidden himself by the time I walked back in my chambers, after having my little "chat" with Seto, and taking care of some stupid Pharaoh's business. Looking around for my slave, I saw her looking through some kind of cards...

"Slave." I called, and she jumped in her spot. I smirked, seeing that she even dropped her cards. Jumpy girl... _strange_ girl may I say. I still couldn't take from my mind the fact that she wore some strange clothes... and that she almost didn't attend to my demand earlier.

"What is it, _Pharaoh_?" she asked, her voice sounding mockingly when she mentioned my title. Oh joy, an annoying slave...

"I want you to prepare my bath for me, pick my clothes, and later bring me my dinner, since I have no intention of getting out of this room." I said, and she raised her eyebrow.

"One: you can pretty much prepare your bath yourself, it's not like it's difficult! Two: pick your own clothes, you're the one who's gonna wear them anyway... And three: geez, just go down there and suit yourself, _Highness_." She said, and I clenched my fist in anger.

"Are you disobeying me, _slave_?" I asked through gritted teeth, and she shrugged.

"No, I'm just telling you to suit yourself, and be happy." She said, blinking "sweetly" and smiling "brightly".

'Note to self: kill her.'

'What about Yugi?' another voice asked in my mind, and I blinked mentally.

'What...'

'They're friends, he'd be sad if you hurt his friend...'

"Do it _now_ slave, or else I'll have you beheaded before you can even blink." I replied, and she shivered.

"Okay, okaaaay... _My Pharaoh_, I shall get you your food, but you do everything else!" she said, and stormed out of the room before I could disagree. Someone had a bad attitude for its own good...

'Yuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Don't forget about hiiiiiiiiim...' the voice sang in my head, and I growled.

"Fine, just _shut up_. It's not like he's important to me or anything..." I told the voice in a whisper, then realized it was not a very good sign to talk with myself...

Hell, Yugi was sure messing with my mind.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

It was really late, and Ellian had just walked out of her bathing chambers. She smiled at me, that was sitting by the window.

"Have you eaten something already, Yugi?" she asked, and I nodded. Sure I had, just some minutes ago, along with a very pissed off Elle, and a fuming Chris... what was with their moods anyway? (A/N: ^^;; sweet innocent Yugi doesn't know he was the lucky one)

"Then come on, it's late." She said as she climbed her bed, and I blinked. Where was I going to... "Yugi?" she asked, and I looked at her. She patted the spot on her bed just beside her, and I blinked again.

"E-Ellian... you mean..." I asked her, blushing. I did think I'd have to sleep in the same bed as her...

"Come on Yugi, you wouldn't rather want to sleep on the floor, would you?" she asked with a giggle, and I walked silently towards the bed, sitting timidly beside her. She smiled down at me with a motherly-like grace. I smiled back.

"Ellian..." I asked before we went to sleep.

"Yes?" she replied, looking down at me, who laid against a pillow.

"Yami... I've.... _heard_ he's really mean... is he really....?" I tried to talk, but couldn't really form my words properly. Ellian smiled down at me, and I couldn't figure out the glow in her eyes.

"A icy barrier is formed around his heart, Yugi, and he doesn't know the meaning of many feelings." Her smile widened. "Maybe an angel can teach him how to feel."

I blinked, as she laid down, giving me a "Good night". I didn't understand much of what she said... did she mean Yami's not what he seems, but doesn't know his real self?

Maybe he'll be able to see him through my eyes someday... someone who can care about one, warmly and sweetly, letting it completely through his eyes, that could smile and feel real emotions.... like friendship.... and love...

*The next morning*

Ellian and I were widely awake, and Ellian was just about to walk out of her room when Yami entered, in all his grace, through the royal doors, pushing Elle inside, looking rather annoyed.

"I'll trade my slave with you, my sister." He said, and my eyes widened, as he looked directly at me. "Yugi, you shall now become my personal slave."

[ **To be continued...** ]

Lily: XD There guys, you have it! The neeeeeeeeeeeeew chapter!! So, how was it? Really good? Really bad? Pretty crap??

Iris: Well, it could have been better...

Lily: ¬¬;; Shut up and go write your stuff, Iris...

Iris: --;; Okay!! *goes write her fics (She has an account... look for **Lady Yami*Iris**, it's her!)*

Yugi: ^^;; Anyway, please **review**, and Lily shall put the next chapter soon, hopefully with Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, and some special guests...

Lily: Yup, yup!! ^_^ But you guys shall **review**!! PLEASE DO IT!! See ya later!!


	7. Chapter 7: What shall become of us

A/N: GOMEN NE!! I hope this isn't a very late update..... ehh, not considering I updated "Shades of a soul" weekly ^^;; I hope that now that I've finished that one, I'll be able to handle this one a little more faster.... that is, if my ideas don't get into my freakin' way ¬¬;; I have so many of them it's not even funny... BUT, as Princess Strawberry said, "Do not let the ideas go!! Let them flow and let Lily write more ^_^" lol. I guess that says everything =P

**Reviews replies**:

_Metallicbubbles_ – ohhhhhhhh…. Surprises surprises are to come ^_^

_Yami's Tenshi_ – Yeah, this story usually is the last one to be updated, I suck at times -______- And LOL, you're right! Should as well name the voice sin his head "Lily" or "Tenshi" lol, but meh =P Would be kind of weird *hugs the plushie* Hope you like the chapter!!

_Millenia Star_ – Oh well, you shall see ^_^

_Anonymous_ – oooooooh, how I longed for this reply. First of all, you have no right of calling me an idiot because of how often I update, and should NOT psuh me so much for writing it so damn quickly. I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE, therefore I suppose you don't want a plotless fic to read, do you? I suppose you wouldn't like it anymore. HERE'S the goddamned new chapter, and for the love of Ra, STOP POSTING A REVIEW IN EVERY SINGLE FIC TO UPDATE THIS ONE!! You have no idea how that DOESN'T stimulate me, it just. Annoys. A lot. Please, enjoy the chapter…. And stop pushing me. I write when I can.

O.O – Is that a good or bad thing ^^;;

_Princess Strawberry_ – lol, I'm happy they are! Personally I think Elle is hilarious at times. ^^;; This was a quick update… err I hope?

_Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan_ - *truly confused* Ehh… thank for reviewing!! ^^;; Here's a new chp for you

_AnimeFan13_ – Ohhhhhhh, Yami do that, and Elle kills him!! XD Kiddin', but he won't be that mean… and I can't say much =P

_Machinegungirl_ – HENTAI YAMI, lol!! By the way, Jou is ALWAYS dense… you gotta see what happens when they get to real world, lol. I'm glad you like my fics! ^^ HERE'S THE UPDATE!!

Lily: XP Now that'd be it

**Disclaimer: **Hmm... let me see...... I don't even have enough money to buy the _Sandman_ comics I want, or the DVDs I long for, and I sure do not have enough money to buy imported things... Yup, I sure do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: **This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

**Pairings: **Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou (yeah, no Seto/OC)

**Keys: **"__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**Wings of ruby and amethyst**

****

_Chapter 7: What shall become of us_

**_By: Lily Maxwell_**

****

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Yugi, you shall now become my personal slave."

Those words struck like daggers into my skull, and I sure didn't know how to react. Yami was... _trading Elle for me with Ellian? Why? And why __exactly me? I didn't understand... and I was really nervous about it._

The news surprised his sister as well, because she widened her eyes and blinked several times, as if trying to comprehend what Yami had just asked for. Elle, in the meantime, was just standing there, beside the Pharaoh, looking barely mad, but I was almost sure I could see the ghost of a smirk on her lips.

'Hmm... what _really happened in here?' I asked myself. Yami was looking rather impatient about Ellian's answer, and didn't seem as if he was one to wait._

"So?" he asked. Ellian shook her head, and it seemed to me that she didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah, right, go on." She shrugged, and smiled apologetically to me, as if trying not to sound as if I was nothing but a possession. "Although..." she narrowed her eyes. "... I really wished I could understand why." She asked, crossing her arms. Yami did the same thing.

"Let's just say I kind of... have some _troubles with her." he glared at Elle, who just raised an eyebrow, trying to look as innocent as possible._

Oh.... NOW everything's clear...

"Yugi, get your new clothes with Ellian, then go to my chambers." Yami said, and I nodded quickly. He turned back on his heels, and walked off the room. Elle stiffed a laugh, and I narrowed my eyes. Somehow, this all seemed like a plan of hers...

"What did he mean my new clothes?" I asked Ellian. She looked at me, smiled, then walked away. I waited patiently for her to come back, and when she did, she held clothes with the same crimson color Elle's clothes were, and some other dark blue clothes, like mine's.

"The color of your clothes tells who you belong to. Since you're all personal slaves, it has to be done in order to inform the others you are no ordinary slaves. The black clothes means the High Priest Seto's color, Navy-blue are my colors and Crimson-red are Pharaoh Yami's colors." She explained, and I mouthed an "Oh" musing, nodding my head. I grabbed the clothes she gave me, and went to change in the bathing chambers, while Elle changed in the room.

When we were both done, Ellian smiled down at Elle, and I headed towards the door. When I was just about to go out, Elle called me. I looked back at her, and caught her obvious smirk.

"Good luck, Yug'." She said, and I nodded, not really thinking I needed them at all. Once outside, I heard Ellian asking Elle:

"Now, what exactly happened?"

I sighed. Not that I didn't have the remotely idea of what had happened...

~^:^:^:^:~ Elle's POV

"Now, what exactly happened?" Ellian asked me, and I smirked. Well, I could as well tell her my plan... it was really smart actually. Besides, the Pharaoh _did_ make a mistake when he chose me over Yugi as his slave. There was something inside me that said that Yugi just _had_ to be with Yami.

"Oh, I think I annoyed Yami. I guess he just... didn't like how I executed my duties." I said as innocently as possible, but Ellian seemed to buy it.

"I see..." curving her body to be on my eye level, she narrowed her eyes. "That wouldn't be on purpose, now would it?" she asked, and I sweatdropped.

"Uhh... noooooo, Mistress, of course _not." I said, blinking cutely. Ellian giggled and straightened up._

"Right, of course." She then shrugged. "I don't see why it wasn't a good idea though." She smiled, looking at the nothing, more talking to herself than talking with me. I blinked and raised one eyebrow in wonder, that Ellian quickly got it.

"It's just that..." she looked at the ground. "... something tells me that one of you is special. If Yami decided not to be with you, and Chris just doesn't seem to get along with him... then..." she trailed off, but I understood what she meant.

Wait... what were the book's words again? '_But to keep the whole Egypt for coming to a dead end, there was supposed to be only one who could prevent it all. An angel of light sent by the god Ra to melt the Pharaoh's heart.'? Maybe... that had to do with _us_..._

Or at least _one_ of us. We never really got to read what was written further, we were dragged into the book before anything else could be read.

"How do you know?" I asked her. She sighed and sat on her bed. Pulling from her robes a small piece of cloth, I wondered what could be there. She unfolded the piece of cloth, and inside I saw some cards... in blank.

"I have this gift. I can _predict the future... Not to see it clearly, or fully, but I can predict some things. Also... I can't predict my own future." She said. I was blinking, and my mind was spinning furiously. I couldn't believe her... no one could predict the future._

'Heh. Good thing to believe, for someone who's inside a _book_...'

"I... don't understand well..." I told her truthfully, and she sighed. Folding the cards with the cloth again, she placed it back on her robes and smiled.

"Do not worry. You'll understand later... if I'm not mistaken at least."

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

I walked through the halls, heading towards Yami's chambers. I didn't know how I would act around him... not for the fact that he was cold, mean, and made me feel uncomfortable... _differently, but it was because he was the Pharaoh, for God's sakes!_

Although this was my chance to find if he really was that mean and such, I didn't believe I would have to be so close to him... for so long time. I mean, I was supposed to follow him everywhere, do whatever he wished and...

Wait, was I supposed to _sleep in the same bed as him??_

......... yes, things were going to be _complicated._

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the person standing in my way, and ended up bumping into it. I fell backwards, hitting the ground painfully. With pain written all over my eyes, I looked up to meet two pairs of angry sapphire eyes.

Now, _that_ was a girl I had to _fear_.

She wore very nice purple and gray clothes and a strange... golden _ring _hanging from her neck (A/N: Stay calm, don't panic! Everything shall be explained later). She had short brown hair that came down her shoulders, and bright, smart blue eyes, that penetrated into me bringing fear and panic to my spirit.

'Not HER!! She CAN'T be HERE!' I thought desperately, trying hard not to cry.

"Who are you?" she asked in a dangerous tone. "And how _dare_ you bump into me?" I gulped. I _sure_ didn't know what to say... Hey, at least she wasn't who I thought she was!

The ring around her neck glowed, and I could swear I saw the shadow of something behind when we both heard a voice coming from behind me. Her eyes widened, and I slowly turned my head around.

"What is going on here?" the person asked. It was a woman... that shocked me (as everyone else seemed to have the same effect on me). The only difference was the shorter hair, and the plain black eyes... but this woman... she... looked like _Chris!_

"High Priestess..." the blue-eyed demon said, and the shadow as well as the light coming from the strange ring-thing vanished. The so-called High Priestess narrowed her eyes.

"I really hope, Teana... that you weren't going to summon any of the Shadow Monsters or send this boy to the Shadow Realm, because _this_ young slave is Yami's new pet, as you can see by the clothes." She said, and "Teana" gulped, for the first time taking a second glance at me.

"I-I'm sorry Kris... I-I... _assure you I wasn't going to harm the boy." Teana lied, but the High Priestess said nothing. "I apologize, Mistress, if my attitude-"_

"Be quiet, Teana." She said. She pointed to a very freaky-eye thing hanging on her neck by a silk rope, like a pendant. It was glowing faintly. "I know what goes on your mind, and I know what you were going to do... now be the good assistant you are and go, before I decide to do something with you." Kris said, and Teana nodded, bowing, then leaving.

Sighing in relief, I stood up, and before I could turn and thank the High Priestess, a voice ran through the environment, the person in question standing where Teana had just been.

"I'm glad you're okay... for today." The voice said, and I looked up at the sight of two ruby orbs burning holes into my very soul.

"P-Pharaoh..." I stuttered, and the woman behind me bowed lowly before him.

"Yami." He said with a heavy sigh. "_Please_ call me Yami..." he said rubbing his temples, and I could barely hear the low gasp from the High Priestess behind me.

Yami walked towards me, and curved his body a little, to be in my eye level. What I saw in his eyes... I never thought I'd see in the eyes of a so-called demon on Earth. I saw sympathy.

"Teana is very dangerous... She was once a slave, but was found to have strange dark powers, so she was changed into the High Priestess assistant, since Kris, the woman behind you, is the only one Teana fears completely." He narrowed his eyes, and I swallowed hard. "Do not come near her again." He said clearly, and I nodded.

He thanked Kris behind me and we both walked away. One thing really intrigued me... and that was those items that Kris, Seto and Teana had. They were _different_ kind of jewelry that _glowed_ (well, I didn't know about Seto's, but I supposed so).

What did they do?

~^:^:^:^:~ Ra's POV

A slave walked silently through the corridors, until she came to a corner. She had her vision semi-blocked by clean sheets, and almost slipped on the floor when she walked into that corner. Looking at the ground, she noticed it was all wet with something, and that was what made it slippery. But her eyes got wide when she noticed what was the liquid...

Blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling... it filled the entire place, making the slave almost lose her senses. Her eyes got the widest possible, and her hands and feet got numb, her voice dead on her throat.

Hanging on the wall, was the body of a beautiful woman. She wore a long black cloak, and black clothes. Her hair was very long, past her waist, and was as black as her clothes itself. Her eyes... were once of a silvery color, but now were a dull gray, lifeless and completely unfocused. She was being held to the wall... by a big sword placed through her stomach, and her whole body was mutilated.

The air had a strange substance floating everywhere, and that very same strange pollen made the slave pass out in not too long, her insides burning and her life at the edge.

It was a work done by the creatures of the Shadows.

*Somewhere*

He hit his hand so hard on the wall, his chuckles hurt like hell, and blood fell from his palm.

"They'll pay..." he muttered. A hand touched his shoulder, and two pairs of chocolate brown eyes met, one warm and one dangerously cold.

"You... must calm down..." the other one said in a sweet voice. He grabbed his shoulders forcefully, and shook the smaller one.

"How can I?! I could hear her _screams! She __never screamed like that... due of... __fear in her whole LIFE! Never!! That... had to do... with our broken link and everything else..." he said in a harsh tone, and the other one sighed. The smaller one touched the side of his face, trying to calm him down._

"I know..." he sighed. "I... know it... but... you... must calm down now..." he said. The other one shook his head, and looked determinate.

"That _was_ the Pharaoh... I know it. And he'll pay. He'll pay _dearly." He said, and smirked evilly. The other one sighed again, and hugged him. He was shocked, of course... but said nothing. Or hugged back._

The smaller one knew that what happened was wrong... but the one he was hugging at that very moment wasn't fair or right or anything... he just didn't know which side to pick, and what idea to follow. He just.... went with the flow and followed his heart.

Even though the other one held it so tightly within his grasp it could break at any minute.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: O.O I have a plot? A _real plot? YAY!! ^^ And I put Bakura and Ryou in it too (even though I didn't really mention their names XD)... Uh, you guys aren't getting confused with the OCs, right? There's only Elle, Ellian, Chris, Kris, and the dead girl... those are the only important ones, ok?_

Iris: Now please **review, and since "Shades of a soul" was finished, Lily promises a new chapter up soon... and FLUFF is near!! ^^ Very, very near**

Lily: *nods* Yup, yup! And I have a plot! A PLOT! Yay!!

Iris: =P I still can't believe you put Anzu in... *ahem* Teana I mean

Lily: I just HAD to... and the Ring thing.... you guys will understand later, ok? Well, I'll see you all later!


	8. Chapter 8: A twist of events

A/N: ^___^ YAY!! Last chapter I told you guys I THOUGHT I had a plot.. now I KNOW I have a plot!! Ideas keep coming non-stop, and with the end of the one fic that took all the control over my ideas (aka Shades of a soul), I can finally be able to think on how this shall be going!! And believe me... it's gonna be good. Err... hopefully. ALSO, Anzu/Teana haters prepare yourselves... *smirks*

****

Reviewers replies:

__

Princess Strawberry - ^^;; I see you're tired... So, does it bright your mood I have a big PLOT planned in here, including something for Teana? *smirks* Hope so...

__

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - Yay, I was confused! Eh, makes no sense, sorry just HAD to say something ^^;; Well, fluff IS near (this time I'm sure of it ^^) so you just have to wait a little... PLUS yeah, this is going to get updated a whole more often now. Thanks for reviewing (doesn't matter if you didn't say much, at least YOU DID IT! ^^)

__

Mel Gods - ^^;; If it makes you feel better, I check ff.net once a day as well... *whispers* Even though I'm forbidden to get on the Internet during the week... ANYWAY, fluff is good and fluff is near!! ^^ I'm glad you like my fic

__

o*Fire Mage*o - lol, yeah I updated... LOOK! I updated again!! ^^ YAY!! For the first time I'm not brainless, and Iris if you say something about it you'll regret

Iris: *smirks and keeps silent*

Lily: Anyway, here's a new chp for yez ^^

__

hobbit13 - Hmm... you're confused, so that makes my fic good? Hope so ^^;; Well I don't think Yugi showed any sign of being scared of Kris, but he can for the simple fact she IS the High Priestess... And YES she has a connection with Chris, but I can't really say it now, but it'll get clearer in the future ^^ And YAY, A PLOT!! ^____^

__

Yami's Tenshi - Lily&Iris: *sweatdrops*

Iris: I told you she'd faint...

Lily: ^^;; I thought so too... Ehh, well at least she's okay, ne? You'll be fine, ne Tenshi? ^^;; Hope so... ANYWAY, yeah Teana is scary (all of them are in some sort of way, Tea Anzu Teana whatever...)... As for the golden items, a **note for everyone**:

****

About the Shadow Magic. The Shadow Magic is used through items (yes, THOSE items). HOWEVER... some people are born with special gifts. Such as having a special power of some sort, like predict the future (like Ellian) or have some connection with the Shadow Realm (like Teana...). The Puzzle is with Yami. The Rod is with Seto. The Eye is with Kris. Teana has the MILLENIUM RING... Yeah, but WAIT, don't scream!! You'll be surprised later... As for the Necklace, Key and Scales... Uh, I can pretty much tell you I have no clue. Hehehe, so yeah, they probably won't be in the story ^^;; At least not for now...

Lily: SO Kerra, you see... Teana has magical powers because the plot goes like that =P Yeah, I think it's evil too... But uh, Tenshi? Please, don't hate me after what I shall do with Teana... You'd be surprised ^^;;

Iris: Oh and Kerra, if it makes you feel better, Lily likes EVERY character too... EVEN JAPANESE ANZU, which scared the hell outta me...

Lily: *ignores her* As for the plot... yay, someone else is confused!! ^^ At least I don't get lost in it anymore... and... *blush* Thanks for all those compliments, looks like you LIKE embarrassing me #^-^#U And YAY for Elle!! ^^ *hugs the Hawaiian Yugi plushie, completely ignoring what Kerra said*

__

Machinegungirl - Yup, Ryou and Bakura are finally here!! And I already said that the "thing" has powers because I needed a plot... and someone to plot against... And I think Yami's being sweet too. You HAVE to see what he shall do in this chapter ^^ Hmm... "When will they go to the real world?" "Is Ryou from the Real World?". All I can say is that only time, plot and free-time will tell when the time comes...

__

Sabby^_~ - I'm glad you like!! And was this soon enough? ^^

NOW WITH THIS ALREADY!

Oh by the way... I had the slightly feeling this fic had more reviewers... *sniffs, blushes and pouts* *sighs* Oh well, whatever...

****

Disclaimer: Truth being told, I had this plan on kidnapping Mr. Kazuki-sama... but meh, it won't work so no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and probably never will... SO DON'T SUE!! *sees some policeman coming towards her because of the confession she just made* Uh-oh... ehh... jaa! *runs*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 8: A twist of events

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Another day was gone. Outside, Ra no longer illuminated the faces of those who longed for its warmth, and the bright face of the moon greeted everyone in the sky, annunciating its presence with its marvelous light.

Another tiring day was gone, and Yami's mind was preoccupied with too many things at once, and it wasn't a very good thing in any way. For example, he sensed something was wrong in the air. He felt a tugging and poking in his mind telling, informing and warning him about that.

Also there was the fact that he would be sleeping in the same bed as Yugi. The slave that amazed and scared him. And that was definitely something he would have to think about.

The Pharaoh then stopped in his tracks when he heard a piercing scream, and many footsteps running somewhere. He heard familiar voices demanding others to call for him when he turned a corner, and found him almost slipping on a floor soaked with blood.

Blood...?

"What in Ra's name is going on here?" he asked surprised, and recognized his High Priestess Kris as one of the owners of the familiar voices. A crying slave knelt sadly by the dead body of another slave on the floor, and a reaped body of a young lady hung on the wall, completing the mess.

"My Pharaoh..." Kris breathed, betraying her calm expression with a shaky voice. "Looks like a massacre occurred... A Shadow creature has escaped somehow and killed this woman." She continued, pausing now and then before trusting her voice again.

Yami was about to say something, when he heard someone gasp behind him. Looking around, he found himself face to face with a shocked Yugi, whose eyes unfocused slightly at the sight of the dead woman. Yugi was shaking in a matter of seconds, and tears were about to form on his eyes. Sensing as if it was not the time for this kind of thing, Yami placed himself in front of Yugi, blocking his vision, and forcing the younger one to look up at him.

"Go call Seto." He said firmly, and Yugi almost jumped at his tone. "Do it now, Yugi." He continued a bit more softly, and Yugi nodded, leaving the place at once. Yami turned to the slave on the floor.

"What are you doing in there? Go get things to get this all cleaned up." He said, and the slave sobbed, leaving the body of its friend there, going to do what the ruler asked for. Kris blinked.

"Seems as if we have a very difference in treatments in here..." Kris mused silently, but Yami simply ignored her insinuation. Instead, the young Pharaoh was inspecting the sword that was placed on the woman's body.

'I.. recognize it...' he thought, looking at it very closely. It took him a few seconds to recognize it which Shadow Monster's the sword belonged to, and he had just the time to think that as he heard someone enter the ambient. Turning around, he saw who it was.

"I'd advise you to leave... this is not a very pretty situation we have here." He said, but his sister Ellian did not hear a word that he said. Instead, she walked towards the body, and inspected the sword with great interest, like Yami.

"This is... Kanan, The Swordmistress' [1] sword..." she mused, and Yami just nodded. Ellian narrowed her eyes, and looked back at her brother. "Do you have any idea why the Shadow Monster would do this? Or how did it do it?" she questioned, but Yami just raised an eyebrow.

"I just got here. Apparently I have no idea of how this happened." He said, and looked at Kris. The young lady just placed a hand on her hip before looking slightly disturbed and irritated with the whole thing.

"No one knows. The woman just... appeared dead in here. No one saw, no one heard a thing. It's a complete wonder." She concluded, and the two royal teens sighed.

'What's going on...' was Yami's constant thought.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

That was the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my whole life... I was never going to get the image of that woman, the look in her eyes out of my head. It was like... seeing an empty bloodied vessel, a crimson-soaked doll. There was something in her that just didn't seem right in any way... and sure it wasn't the fact that she was hanging lifeless to a wall by a sword.

Talking about the sword... Yami blocked my view before I could manage to recognize it... it looked pretty damn familiar to me...

I turned unconsciously the halls like I had lived there my whole life, and it surely didn't take me long to find the door to the High Priest Seto's chambers. I knocked and soon I was face to face with an ever-so-annoyed-looking Chris.

"Muoto? What is it?" she asked me, blinking at my obviously anguished face.

"The High Priest!" I claimed, and she raised an eyebrow. "The Pharaoh is calling for him, where is he? Someone died!" I said, and that surely got her attention. But before she could do anything, someone opened the door, and I finally noticed Seto behind her.

"Where is he, slave? Take me to him." He said and I nodded, swallowing hard, turning back the way I had came just a few minutes ago. Between seeing a dead woman and having a scary-looking priest just beside you that didn't like you one bit.... I didn't know what was worse.

"You said someone died.... who was it?" he asked, after some time just running silent.

"I don't know... sir." I added, after catching the look of insinuation on his face. This-guy-was-just-too-arrogant... "She didn't look like someone from the palace to me." I concluded, and he nodded.

We turned a corner and were finally there, and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight that met my eyes. It couldn't be true... it just couldn't...

Was that the Dark Magician?!

~^:^:^:^:~ Elle's POV

Now, I was confused. Even though the Pharaoh was a bastard, the High Priest sucked and this palace was the hell on Earth, all that action didn't seem right neither to Ellian or me as we made our way back to her chambers.

And the fact that my mistress didn't let me go and see it made me even more curious.

Okay, so she was my mistress and I owed her my obedience (even though that sucked, I tell you, not even my parents ordered me around.... when they were alive that was), but she didn't have the right to keep me from the crowd! What was really happening? I didn't know, because all she did was send me back to the chambers and tell me to wait for her...

But what did Yugi say I was? Oh yeah. Stubborn.

And curiosity sure got the best on me, and I left the room, heading towards the voices. Turning left and right here and there, soon I arrived at a place where the floor was crimson...

No, sorry... it was BLOOD!

To say I was scared that moment was an understatement. Because I was down right terrified. One: I had never seen so much blood in my whole life. Two: I had never seen a woman with a sword placed through her stomach, and that was really not nice. Three: Chris was using strange priest-like clothes. Four: there was an ALIVE DARK MAGICIAN floating in the room!

Although I later noticed the girl with the priest-like clothes was not Chris, that didn't make things any better because there was still blood, still a dead girl, and still a Dark Magician in the room.

Oh yeah... things were getting WAY out of control...

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

"Yami." I heard the voice calling for me, and looked around to see Seto standing there, looking between me, Kris, Ellian, and finally, the woman on the wall. He blinked and approached her.

Deciding it was best to see if he got anything new from his inspection, I turned to my Dark Magician. I know it wasn't very good to be using my powers like that without the Puzzle, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while the situation claimed for a solution and an answer.

"Fairy's Gift[1]." The Dark Magician said, and I raised an eyebrow questionably. He turned to me fully, facing me and speaking calmly and silently, as if the situation was something banal and useless. "The Fairy's Gift killed her with the pollen." He said pointing to the slave he had been studying the past few seconds.

So, it meant not only one, but two Shadow Creatures had worked in the palace...?

"How did these monsters escaped and attacked without any of us noticing?" Kris asked, and I closed my eyes. She was right, if a Shadow Monster escaped from the Shadow Realm, it was most likely that either me, or Seto or her would notice it. Unfortunately and surprisingly, neither of us noticed or understood what happened.

"So the only answer was that they didn't actually escape... they were freed." Ellian pointed, and we all looked at her. She did have a point, no monster could have escaped without us noticing without having help.

"This woman is soulless." Seto said absentmindedly, and we all turned to him with amused glances. By the name of all gods, she was _dead_...

"She's dead, wasn't she supposed to be?" Ellian asked, and both her and me heard small whimpers. We turned around and saw our slaves, looking down right terrified and amused with everything. Although Elle looked like she couldn't take her eyes from the body of both slave and woman on the wall, Yugi just kept his gaze on my Magician.

"Elle, I thought I told you to stay in my chambers?" Ellian asked, and the girl jumped, looking away. She sighed and patted her head, then made her turn around and walk back to her chambers.

"Yugi?" I asked, and he turned to me, finally looking away from the Magician. He had both looks of a child who had first seen a new toy and someone who had first seen Death. Many emotions passed through his eyes, and he intrigued me when he looked away. It was like he was waiting for some punishment and was completely ready for it.

That sure wasn't the case.

"Go to my chambers and wait for me there." I said, and he blinked and looked at me. He smiled and nodded, managing to move his way to the Pharaoh's chambers. Looking back at Seto, I crossed my arms. He cleared his throat, but Kris continued for him.

"What Seto meant was that this woman was soulless _before_ she died... Just look into her eyes." She said, and I looked into her orbs.

And I would recognize that empty glance between the one of a dead and a soulless person even in a thousand years. All I could think was that... There was a traitor among us. For everyone knew it was forbidden for anyone, without being the Pharaoh, or his High Priests to call the Shadow Monsters, with the clear exception of my sister.

And I longed to find out who was it.

And exactly _who_ was this dead woman that suffered two tragic fates.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: *blinks* Well, NOW we've got a plot, don't we? ^^

Iris: What about fluff?

Lily: Hmm... just wait. ^^ It's coming!!

Iris: --;; Don't tell me it'll take you 10 chapters to get fluff...

Lily: Err... 10 chapters, 4 months and uncountable chocolate bars... ^^;;

Iris: --;; It's not funny Lil...

Lily: Oh yes it is!! *laughs* Now, please don't forget to **review**... I **need 5 reviews to post the new chapter**...

Iris: O.o What is this? You're blackmailing them now?

Lily: Hey! I want opinions in here right? But... *mumbles: I'll probably post a new chapter even if I don't get those anyway...* WELL, just do it!! Ok? Jaa ne then!

[1] - If you guys don't actually know... These are two Duel Monsters. Although I'm _sure_ you guys already knew that, I just wanted to clarify things. ^^;; Hours and hours of _Forbidden Memories_ sure were worth something after all... 


	9. Chapter 9: Message

A/N: *smirks* I see you guys work better when you are under pressure... I THANK YOU VERY MUCH, reviewers, I got more than 5 reviews so here's the new chapter!! ^^ Before that, let's answer some things...

****

Reviewers' Replies:

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - *sweatdrops* O.o Uhh... I appreciate VERY MUCH your review but... are you okay? o_o;; You don't look too well to me... *pokes* Anyway, the suspense kills, doesn't it? ^^ Here's the new chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

__

Mel Gods - *giggles* Sorry if I made you wait too much for fluff ^^;; For anyone that's waiting for it, I've got news... read further for details. Well, very further... at the end of the chapter... *sweatdrops* Anyway, I'm glad you don't feel bad anymore! ^^ As for violence... well, Tomb Robber is yet to make his triumphal appearance, isn't he? Now GO READ!

__

the fours cousins - Thank you, your review made me want to continue! ^^ Is always good to hear from new people in reviews!

__

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - Is it me or Yami's your slave? =D hahahahahahahahahahahaha, serves you well, snob Pharaoh! ^^ Anyway, here's the new update and keep sending me your confusing reviews ^^ Me likes them

__

Millenia Star - I agree with you... But I'll explain more about THAT later and you won't think it is so creepy... and lol, you liked when Yugi stared at the DM? ^^;; It was kind of funny...

__

YumeTakato - Is this soon enough? ^-^

__

Shir - Oh, I'm glad it impressed you! That's the main idea when I start a fic ^_^ I'll finish it, and I hope you keep reading!

__

hobbit13 - wow, thank you! All those things make me want to update even more often!! ^^ Thank you again, and here's the new chp!! Hopefully will not disappoint you!

__

Hime no Ichigo - *sweatdrops* *doesn't think sugar is good for her anymore* ^^;; Anyway, HYAAAA AGAIN!! ^^ I'm glad to see you're back at reviewing my fics, I appreciate it! =P And YES, something bad WILL happen to Teana *laughs manically*

Iris: --;; She's in Halloween mode too...

Lily: Anyway ^^ Yes, Yami-chan IS letting his mind wonder.... Well, what 'bout reading the chp now, huh? ^^

Now ON WITH THIS!! And folks... =P There's a reason why I'm updating this on a Wednesday... You guys gotta look at the bottom when you finish reading... now ENJOY!! ^^

****

Disclaimer: ....................... *no one's around*

Duo (Gundam Wing): *enters and blinks* Geez, she got arrested again? I always told her to be careful with Disclaimers --;; Oh well, she's dense... *sighs* Well, I better say this... LILY DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!, NEVER WILL, AND KAZUKI TAKAHASHI STILL OWN IT IN HIS PRETTY HOUSE IN JAPAN, WHERE HE'S COMPLETELY SAFE!!

Yami: Now why did you yell that? *rubbing his ears*

Duo: To see if now they let her go... And what's with your hair?? O.o *looks oddly at Yami's hair*

Yami: *stares* What about my hair?

Duo: It's odd...

Yami: ¬¬ Look, yours is not something to be proud of... It's long and makes you look girly

Duo: O_O WHAT THE HELL!! ME AND/OR MY HAIR AREN'T GIRLY!!

Duo&Yami: *start a BIG argument*

Iris: *enters and sweatdrops* On with the thing...

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 9: Message

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

I walked to my chambers, knowing a big headache was in its way to torture me. A few days ago, I certainly couldn't even imagine things could get so messy... and in so little time. First, three unknown young people make their way into my palace somehow, using strange clothes and having a strange accent[1]. Then, someone frees two of the Shadow Monsters and kills a woman I have never seen in my whole life, inside _my_ home.

'Not to mention the kid Yugi holds your very attention, doesn't he?' that annoying voice in my mind asked, and I pretty much glared at a passing guard, who could do nothing but shudder under my gaze and walk quickly away.

'Since he looks so much like me, has too much of a pale skin for someone who lives in Egypt and holds so many mysteries... That's somewhat obvious.' I mentally replied, and the voice seemed to chuckle.

'So he _intrigues_ you that much... that plus the fact that he came out of _nowhere_.' It continued, and I blinked. Holding my chin in a thoughtful manner, I narrowed my eyes to focus on the question...

'What do you mean by that?' I asked it, but stopped my track of thoughts as I almost passed the door to my room. Shaking my head as if trying to remind myself that I was asking _myself_ a question I personally didn't even know, I opened the door and entered my room.

Inside, Yugi was sitting against my bed, hugging his knees to his chest, and looked up when I entered my room. He looked like a lost child during a sandstorm, scared and confused with big wide innocent eyes.

Innocent eyes...

Looking down at him, for a moment I stopped completely in place and just looked down at him, thinking about when I saw him for the first time, trying to comprehend something. That statement from before hung in my mind still, and it was confusing.

Why when he came, when I first saw him, I felt something odd? It didn't happen anymore, but at the time I just wanted to touch him, to feel him, even to kiss him. I don't know why, but that feeling, even after gone, still affected me. It affected me in such a way, that it plus everything he made me feel at the moment (I was uncomfortable, scared, uneasy, surprised... He looked like me, for Ra's sake!) made me choose his friend over him when I had to choose a slave.

But now... I saw him differently. The boy had a way of affecting people, and he made me feel... differently. His childishly looks, his emotive eyes, his smile... It made me feel sympathy towards him. Something that I didn't even feel for Ellian, my sister, and that I probably had forgotten how it felt.

It was like he made me trust him, feel more comfortable and confident... and even forget the one I was before meeting him. And that what happened before... was a dark blur I had to get over before moving on.

Had he changed me? Much?

Was he... a friend?

I... didn't know. The feeling was too foreign... No matter how good me and Seto got along, no matter how much trust I placed on my sister, no matter how nicely Kris and I were to each other... maybe I never had a friend. Because they were way too much related to my life as a Pharaoh, that it didn't let our relationship become one of friendship. I had yelled at Seto when he didn't obey me quickly, I... had beaten my sister so many times its memories were lost within myself, just because she wasn't exactly my sister...

But when I remembered the look of fear on Yugi's face when he saw the blood and the murder earlier that day, and then the smile he gave me before walking away... I noticed he was different. In a way... he didn't fear me, he didn't hate me, he didn't pity or was disgusted at me...

In a way, he _had_ changed me. And I barely knew him...

"Master...?" he asked in a silent whisper, and I blinked away from my trance before looking down at him, wide eyes holding curiosity and apprehension.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

He was looking down at me, head tilted slightly and his eyes asking me to continue. I swallowed and closed my eyes before continuing, deciding exactly what to say. I still didn't know what had happened exactly and that scene was still too fresh in my mind to let me sleep or rest before trying to find anything about it soon.

And I had to be careful with my words, because I had probably snapped the Pharaoh from his own thoughts and he could be mad at me if I was careless with what I said.

"Do you know... what caused that, master? Or who?" I asked silently, and Yami closed his eyes for a few instants before kneeling before me and looking at me directly in the eyes.

"First of all... I thought I had told you to call me Yami?" he said and I practically stopped breathing. I _couldn't_ call him that, could I? I mean, he was the _Pharaoh_ and as far as I knew, mere slaves couldn't call their masters by their first names...

However, he had clearly asked me to call him Yami...

"Yugi?" he asked, and I released my breath slowly, nodding briefly to answer his question. He nodded too, before moving to sit by my side, bringing his knees to his chest in a position like mine, placing the side of his face against his knees and tilting his head to look down at me.

I smiled up at him.

'No matter what Elle says about him... I don't see where he's as bad as she says he is. Or what I've heard before.' I thought to myself. I then remembered that... some things he said/did before had surprised everyone that he knew that was around. 'Kris looked in disbelief when he told me to call him Yami, and then I heard she saying something about different treatments before I got too far when Yami told me to find Seto... Also, whenever Yami calls me by the name, whoever's around looks surprised...' I concluded.

Was he acting differently because of me?

I didn't know... but if he were, nothing would make me happier. Since everybody thought him as someone as cold as ice, I wanted them to see him through my eyes, and he wasn't bad at all...

"Who caused that were Shadow Monsters." He said and I blinked, half because I was brought abruptly out of my thoughts and half because I was truly confused.

"Shadow Monsters?" I asked, and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, as if thinking I had just said something completely amusing and/or confusing.

"Like the Dark Magician... Don't you know what the Shadow Monsters are?" he asked, and my eyes widened in realization. 

'He means Shadow Monsters are... Duel Monsters?' I asked myself. I never thought I'd see Duel Monsters, _real_ Duel Monsters in this book... it was like it was somewhat connected to the real present, as my Grandfather once told me that the Monsters could have been real, a long time ago.

Maybe this story wasn't something ordinary, but had some relation with reality?

"The Monsters that live in the Shadow Realm... The Shadow Monsters are locked there for all eternity, unless someone releases them, and very few people are able to summon them, therefore freeing them for a short period of time. The only ones who can do that is me, the Pharaoh, and the High Priests..." Yami continued, and I kept my attention fully on him. He narrowed his eyes before continuing. "But it seems as someone freed two Shadow Monsters, and they were the cause of the death of that woman..."

"But isn't there anyone who can summon these Shadow Monsters other than you, or Seto or Kris? Someone related to you... someone who has powers?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Even if you're born with a special power, _no one_ can summon those monsters without a greater power. I have my Puzzle, Seto has his Rod and Kris has that Eye... And even though, I'm the only one who can truly summon them, since the Eye literally sends anyone to the Shadow Realm, the only way to call a monster, while the Rod can only summon a monster with the help of my Puzzle." He said, and I blinked, trying to take in all this information. Basically, he was the only one powerful enough to call those monsters...

"But... what about Teana?" I asked, and he blinked, looking at me clueless.

"She doesn't have enough power to call a monster." He said. But I thought she had that ring-thing... Was that not a special item like the other ones?

And wait a minute... what did he mean by his Puzzle?

"You said you have a Puzzle? What is that?" I asked, and he smiled. Actually... it was the first time I ever saw him smiling...

It felt like a soft detail to soften his sharp features. It was a beautiful addiction to his already beautiful figure.

He slowly got up and extended his hand for me. I blinked and hesitantly grabbed it, and with his help stood up, walking behind him as he headed towards a drawer beside his bed. I saw something shine in the moonlight, and soon I was looking at a golden box lying on his bed. He sat down and I knelt beside the bed, folding my arms and placing them on the bed. When he opened the box, I saw him take out a Pyramid-shaped golden pendant, held upside down by a leather cord, the Eye of Horus, as my Grandfather once taught me, peeking at me through the darkness of the room. I could hardly notice that it had some lines, a small sign that it was a pierced-together puzzle.

"This is my Puzzle. It holds extreme power to call the most powerful creatures kept in the Shadow Realm, having enough power to also free souls of certain troubles caused by any other special item, such as a mind being controlled by the Rod or a soul trapped inside something by the one of the Rings." He explained and I frowned. One of the Rings? Exactly _how many_ of these golden items there were out there?

"Hum.. How many of these items there are?" I asked timidly, but Yami just smiled.

"There are 8. The Puzzle, which I have; the Rod, which is with Seto; the Eye, which Kris holds; the Necklace, the Key, the Scales and the two Rings, which are not here in the palace. The Necklace and the Scales were long lost, along with the two Rings. As for the Key, it's kept in my father's tomb. Each one has it's own power, but none surpasses the power within the Pharaoh's Puzzle. However, the only ones that don't have a complete and own power are the Rings, that are connected, having to be united to have full power." He exclaimed, and my expression took one of awe. I never thought I'd see such things as these items.

But thinking about it... did Yami know Teana had that ring-thing? It could possibly be one of the lost Rings!

However, all of my thoughts were forgotten as I yawned, sleep finally coming to me. Yami chuckled and I had to retrain myself from looking at him with a surprised face. I had never thought about him chuckling...

"I think we should sleep, little one. Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He said, and I nodded, desperately holding back my blush.

And although the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him troubled my mind to exhaustion, I never thought I'd fall asleep so quickly when no later than 10 minutes after I climbed on the bed, I lost conscious. It was comfy and warm, and an unknown feeling filled me entirely and made me relax... I could almost swear it could be Yami's scent on the pillow, on the sheets and everywhere, or the warm feeling I got when I noticed how close we were...

Definitely I had to control my blush.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ellian's POV

I looked up as the sound of rustling feathers and a gentle breeze filled my room, as my Mavelous[2] entered my room, passing through the door as if the material never existed. I smiled at it as it decided to land on my bed, and I affectionately stroked her soft feathers.

After all, I could barely see any of my monsters, unless the situation called for it. And the situation _really_ called for it. I just wished I had some power like Yami to call monsters so freely, without them having to get out of the Shadow Realm through another dimension, then into our dimension. The only way I could summon any monster was to call them through the Mirror[3] my brother gave me, and the World of Mirrors could be a deadly labyrinth weren't all of my monsters smart enough to get through it unharmed.

My bird beaked softly on my hand, and I kept stroking it. Silently, I moved to the dresser and placed Mavelous there, my eyes looking back at the deep-asleep Elle lying on my bed, making sure she was asleep before asking.

"Was it true?" I questioned, and I received a silent reply from the Shadow Bird. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the darkness, as if asking it to tell me it was not true.

Kris had noticed Teana had the Ring, but wasn't so sure of it. Mavelous could fly without making a single sound when she wanted, and could protect herself if Teana did something to her, so I asked her to see if it was true.

And it was... The only question was, where exactly did she get it? She wasn't with it a week ago, I could be sure of it.

I sighed. Things were only getting worse...

*The next morning - Yami's POV*

"WHAT?!" I shouted, and I could see my advisors and even Yugi shudder under my tone. But I didn't really care, the situation at the moment _wasn't_ the best one out of the mystery events happening recently.

"Your father's tomb, Pharaoh's Anuthep[4], was invaded during the night, my Pharaoh." One of the advisors repeated the notice, and I glared at him. I already _knew_ that, I just demanded for more information!

"Was something taken from there?" my eyes widened. "Was the Key found?" I asked in a silent voice, but the advisor shook his head and continued.

"Nothing was really taken from there, and the Key is completely safe, although the place was quite messed up... I believe the person, even not wanting to steal anything, searched for the Key without luck." He said, and I sat down, calming down a little.

"What _happened_ then? Something must have been taken or any sign was to be left there! No one invades a tomb without a reason." I resonated, and another one of the advisors stood up.

"My Pharaoh..." his voice was shaky. "... there, in your father's tomb, was left a message." He said, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What kind of message?" I asked, but he froze and didn't answer. The other one kept talking.

"The message itself is not important..." I noticed some fear in his voice, and that sure wasn't a good sign. "We can only say... you're in danger, my Pharaoh. We just don't know who it is or why, but you are in great danger." He kept babbling.

I noticed Yugi trembling by my side, and looked at him to see he was hugging himself and sent me a scared look once he caught my gaze. I tried to be as comforting as I could with my glance at him, but I too was concerned.

And yet I didn't know what the message was. And if they didn't want to tell me, I _was_ going to find out by myself.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: *came back from jail* ^-^ Hyaaaaaaa again!! Wow O_o my LONGEST chapter... jeez, I hope you guys are happy...

Yami&Duo: *still arguing, at this point nearly killing each other*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh... What's happening in here?

Iris: *sweatdrops* Well... hair issues

Lily: O_o??

Iris: --;; Never mind...

Yami: *eye of Horus flashes on forehead*

Duo: *takes out his pretty-shiny-sharpy-sweety little Scythe*

Lily: *sees the Scythe and the eye* O_O Uh oh... uhhh... *big sweatdrop* Anyway, before keeping those two from sending each other to an Afterlife, let's go to a little notice... ^^ Since this is updated to EARLY, I got you guys a deal: **you guys review, and I get 5 reviews before Saturday, and on Saturday I update the REAL FLUFFY chapter, that even has a song attached to it**. ^^ What do you think? Just **review** and I get **5** of those before Saturday, and the fluff I promised is going to be present a BIG lot in there! So? Do we have a deal? ^^ ONEGAI, PLEASE DO IT!

Iris: O.o Hmm... Lily?

Lily: Hai?

Iris: *points to Duo and Yami*

Lily: *sweatdrops and goes help*

Iris: ^^U See ya all later!

Explanations:

[1] Well, they ARE Japanese, so their Ancient Egyptian kind of have their Japanese accent ^^;;

[2]Mavelous is a very pretty Duel Monster that is a red and golden bird that seems to have a connection with the Phoenix itself! ^^

[3]The Fiend's Mirror... A Duel Monsters' card that has the ability of sending the monsters to the World of Mirrors... is 'kinda' powerful, has 2100 ATK power

[4]Okay, so I AM mindless to Egyptian names... --;; And, since Iris thought of it in a fic of hers, why couldn't I use it? =P

Now, this story isn't getting too confusing, is it? ^^;; any questions, please ask me!


	10. Chapter 10: Away from the sun

A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOLKS!! ^_^ Now you folks ARE going to stop bugging me for some fluff =P Well, not likely you'll stop cause this is only the beginning, but I guess it'll let you guys happy? ^^

****

Reviewers Replies:

__

the four cousins - HERE IT IS!! ^^ Fluffy new early chapter!

__

LilBue-Hedggie - ^^;; I dun think you need THAT kind of help, it's just... well, you were hitting your head on a solid object after all O.o must have hurt... Anyway, I'm happy because you like my story!! ^^ Keep readin'!

__

hobbit13 - You didn't get my question ^^;; All those questions will be answered within the plot, therefore the fic is _intriguing_, isn't it? ^^;; I'm asking if it's confusing so far... people seem to get lost in my story sometimes O_o;; Anyway, more 'bout Yami and Yugi's relationship in HERE!! Read!!

__

Yami's Tenshi - AHHHH, YOU'RE BACK!!! ^__^ *practically glomps her and send both of them to the ground* *sweatdrops* Uhh, GOMEN!! *bigger sweatdrops and stands up* I'm glad to see you're back!! ^-^ And you think this is going smoothly, like enough fluff, enough suspense and enough descriptions? THANKS!! And yeah, Disclaimers suck, hehehehehe ^^;;

Yami: *still being glomped by Kerra*

Lily: *snickers*

Duo: *laughing his head off*

Lily: Now Duo, it's not nice to laugh like that at people *snickers more* *suddenly remembers something, glomps Duo and glares at Kerra for an instant* DON'T GLARE AT MY D-KUN, KERRA-SAMA!!

Duo: *sweatdrops* Overprotective much?

Lily: Shush Mr. Maxwell =P Anyway *glomps the plushie* read! Gogogogogo!! ^_^

__

zel ramz - So, here it is!! ^^ I'm glad you like the fic, and thanks for the link!! I'll visit it later, arigatou! *bows down in thanks*

__

Mel Gods - *sweatdrops* Wow, overload, huh? ^^;; lol, let's go by parts. About fluff: there's A LOT in this LONG chapter. Be happy =D Teana: bwahahahahahahahahaha, read and see ^^! About Bakura and Ryou: well, yes Kura-sama IS going to be in the fic, but no, he won't swear much so I have to raise the rating XD I'll be sure he WON'T.

Bakura: awwwww, damn it...

Lily: *snickers* And yes, both him and Ryou will be coming SOON (okay... next chapter. you happy now? ^^). So, go on and read!! Enjoy!! ^^

__

Tsuki - More chps in da way! Thanks and here's the new chp for yez!! ^^

__

YumeTakato - ^^;; Well, I'm glad you read and reviewed it! THANKS!! Here's a new chapter!!

NOW ON WITH THIS!! ^-^

Iris: Wait... what EXACTLY did you do with Yami and Duo?

Lily: Well... Yami's there *points to Yami tied to a chair, duct tape on his mouth* and Duo...

*Somewhere in the GW fandom*

Duo: *tied to a chair, hair high in a ponytail, glaring at all the other guys, that are just staring and not helping* DO YOU MIND?!

Heero: Hn... *walks away*

Quatre: ^^;; Sorry Duo, but Lily-san told us not to let you go...

Wufei: Plus I like the new hairdo *snickers*

Trowa: *shakes his head* ...

Duo: ¬¬U LILYYYYYYYY!!

*back with her*

Lily: ^-^ Now there'll be NO more fights, and let us begin!! *adjusts a black cap on her head*

Iris: *sweatdrops* Won't ask...

****

Disclaimer: Uhh... it's like this: do not own, do not sue. See? Clear and simple ^^;;

****

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song _Away from the sun_, since it belongs to the cool guys from **Three Doors Down**.

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV, ~ _italic_ ~ means Song Lyric, _Italic_ means Words From the Book (3rd person POV) and --- _Italic_ --- means Flashback

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 10: Away from the sun

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

The moon shone brightly in the sky, as the dark cloaked figure looked, from the balcony, at the city below. Narrowing his eyes, the figure thought about what was happening in his life recently, and all those facts troubled him so much he kept avoiding them and letting to think about them later. However, every time he did think about the events, his headache fell like a curse through his being.

The most recent event was one he _had_ to find an answer, no matter the consequences. Something was going on, something _big_, and it felt to him as if it was connected with everything odd that was going on. They _had_ to be connected, somehow in some way.

He walked back from the balcony, and was ready to leave, when...

"Where... are you going?" a sleepy voice asked, and he stopped immediately. Turning around, his anxious eyes met curious sleepy ones.

"... Nowhere." He answered, but the sleepy one narrowed his eyes to mere slits.

"Do you have to wear a big long cloak to go to nowhere?" he asked, and the figure blinked. The sleepy one realized his mistake and gasped slightly, bowing in apology. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't want... I didn't intend to-"

"It's okay." the figure sighed and patted the other one's head in an assuring manner. The smaller one looked up, then looked down again. He sighed again and knelt in front of the other one, lifting his chin a little, to make him look at him. "Don't worry, okay? I'm not mad. I just... wanted you not to know I was leaving." He said, and the other one nodded.

"You're not good at lying, did you know that?" he giggled, making the figure chuckle softly. Standing up, sharp eyes looked down at the questioning and intrigued gaze of his companion. "So... where are you going, Yami?" he insisted.

"That message, Yugi... I have to know what it's about." Yami declared, and Yugi widened his eyes, feeling pretty much wide-awake at the moment.

"You're going to your father's tomb??" he asking in a silent gasp, and Yami nodded. "I... I'm going with you." Yugi said, and Yami immediately stared at him.

"No, you're staying. It's not safe out here during the night, and pyramids aren't the safest places around." He said, a hand on his hip, the other one pointing at Yugi, advising him to obey. Yugi blinked and raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes again.

"So? You're the Pharaoh, you're _never_ supposed to leave the palace." Yugi reasoned, making Yami frown.

"Look, _you_ are the slave, _I_ am the Pharaoh, so why am I still listening to you?" he said and turned around, but Yugi grabbed hold of his arm. He took a glance behind him, and saw Yugi's pleading eyes.

"I... don't want to be alone in here, Yami." His voice was low and childish. "And I don't want you alone out there either." He continued, making Yami turn fully around. Crimson eyes locked on clouded violet ones, Yami breathed a sigh of defeat and placed a hand on his face in shame, knowing he was going to regret this later.

"Alright, Yugi... you can come. Just... stay by my side, ok?" he asked and Yugi nodded vehemently. Smiling, he nodded too, and before leaving, he went to grab Yugi a fitting cloak too.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

It was chilling out there. And I still was trying to process in my mind how Yami and me managed to get out of the palace, amused by the fact that it was almost... _easy_. Really, they should have a better guard in there. But the fact was that we were out, and heading towards Yami's father's tomb.

For a land that was so hot during the day, the night sure compensated it all. It was as if the wind was going to blow my bones away, and I'm sure that if I didn't have that long cloak Yami gave me, I would be freezing to death in instants.

The Pharaoh didn't seem fazed, though. Instead, he just kept looking forward, obviously lost in his thoughts. I was too cold to lose myself in my thoughts, if that explains anything. Thing was... that everything was getting pretty strangely, since we got there.

Was this what was troubling Yami? He had changed since the time I first saw him. I'm sure he wouldn't give a damn to find out about all this mysterious things, instead just wait for it in the comfort of his throne for the assassin to show up and confront him face to face. Maybe he knew that this wasn't an ordinary problem, and that it needed close attention.

Or maybe he just wasn't the one everyone thought he was.

At least, not _anymore_.

I saw him stop abruptly and I was about to ask why, when noticed where we were. I don't know how long we had been walking or how much we had walked, but I suppose it was a _lot_...

Because now, just in front of us, was a gigantic golden pyramid, that I could barely see the top, even if there were more than the stars' light in the sky. I have seen pyramids before, but I was _never_ this _close_ to one...

Yami walked to it and I saw him press the surface in some places, before an entrance became to gain form, the bricks moving as if it were alive. I saw Yami clench to something under his cloak unconsciously, probably out of anxiety or maybe apprehension. Not that he seemed afraid of what the message inside could be... but maybe he just knew _what_ could be down there.

He cast me a glance and a smile before the both of us started to adventure inside, looking for what could be found within the darkness. Little light shone inside, I noticed right away, and walked a little closer to Yami, who seemed to know exactly where he was going through the darkened corridors, turning left here and right there, knowing where traps were set (I almost fell into one and got lost for _eternity_ and that's too big of a time for me...) and what to expect in each new room.

Finally, Yami stopped and I looked around, both of us looking slightly amused at what we had found. On the ground, many dead scorpions, snakes and other of those traps laid, a clear sign that someone had been there. The walls had marks, as if someone had hit it many times _somehow_ (magic, probably?) and there were some broken statues here and there.

The message was written just on the wall above the last Pharaoh's sarcophagus, and it made both me and Yami stop and stare at it.

'Vengeance. You will scream and I will watch your blood fall. Pharaoh Yami.'

Yami's advisors were very right. He was in danger. We just didn't know why.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

That message was as confusing as everything else happening lately was. I did not understand its meaning... I did not understand its threat. There was absolutely no reason in why someone would want to take a revenge on me...

Oh wait. There _was_.

Many of them.

~ _It's down to this.   
I've got to make this life make sense. _~

I touched the wall, tracing the words with my fingers as if wanting, wishing it to answer my thousand questions. Who could it be? That's exactly when my past came back to haunt me. I had killed, punished, deceived, tortured, locked so many people... So many people yet I was so young, that it almost made my heart stop.

I was an idiot, wasn't I? Yes, that could be a perfect answer.

__

  
~ _Can anyone do what I've done? _~

I don't know what had blinded me up to that moment, but I had never received a threat that bothered me so much. I have already, yes, received a lot of threats from many men and women, but at least _those_ I could understand... For making their blood fall, for making their beloved perish under my orders, for making their lives miserable... So many things I had done, I could understand.

But this was different, wasn't it? I could not understand it, no matter how much I tried. Maybe... I didn't even understand my acts. Why I had done half of the things I have once done...

Maybe finding the answer would lead me to the solution of this puzzle? No. One was that I could not find the answer as why I acted like a pure creature of the darkness, spreading the horror and hate wherever my touch reached, going all around Kemet[1]. Two was... that this was wrong.

All these facts were connected, but something was very wrong. I could almost feel as if a huge mistake was going on. Because... certainly the death that had happened in my palace was not my doing, and maybe whoever was seeking revenge wanted revenge on who had killed her?

That was probably the only answer, because if it were a revenge for something else, would have happened sooner. Many questions filled the air, and I couldn't reach the answers.

The only thing I knew... was that something was going to happen. Something bad. And I was the main target in whoever was behind all's plan.

I sighed. If I hadn't had so many enemies, hadn't done so many atrocities, maybe the identity of this enemy (if I already knew him/her) could be easier to find out. But it wasn't. And it burned my soul with curiosity and anxiety.

"Yami?" a voice asked behind me, and I turned around slowly, almost forgetting that Yugi was indeed with me. But there he was, amethyst eyes peeking at me through the dim light, showing nothing but concern in his features. "Are you okay? Do you know who did this?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

I had probably lost track in time for the fact that he looked so concerned about me. How long have I stood there, looking through the wall and losing myself in the labyrinth of my mind, trying to find the answers about this and everything else, including my past and my old behavior? Probably long enough. Yugi by this time was probably worrying greatly about me.

"I'm okay, it's just...." I sighed, folding my arms. "I don't understand a thing in this puzzle." I said truthfully, and Yugi smiled apologetically.

"If it's a puzzle, Yami, then you'll find a way to pierce everything in place when the time comes. Now come on... I don't want to be here anymore." He told me, and I nodded, following the lead out of the pyramid.

Once we were outside, Ra no longer hid himself for the night, and shone gloriously in the sky. We must have _really_ being out for too long... we had to get back before someone realized I was missing and went berserk.

Yugi, on the other hand, looked as if he was in great awe. Once we got to the city near the palace, he looked from one side to the other, and back to the sky, as if admiring the sun and being captivated by the normal city. It was like it was his first time in the city...

~ _I missed life   
I missed the colors of the world_ ~

Yugi began running around, going in some kind of trance looking at the few people that were around, amusing himself with my people. I blinked. He looked... as if he had _never_ being around...

Seeing his great enthusiasm made me look around, trying to discover the reason behind his amusement. A few kids were playing around, laughing and giggling, running after each other playfully, enjoying the breeze of the early morning and trying to wave away the sleep a few still had, wanting to enjoy as much as possible the new day. I felt envious of them.

The adults, parents and merchants, glanced at them and smiled, some talking cheerfully and other chatting with their companions, laughing, walking under the hot sun to get supplies...

It all seemed normal. A normal morning in the city.

But when I looked at Yugi...

I widened my eyes as the brightness of his emotive eyes shone gracefully, enjoying every little thing he saw around. It was like everything in a whole new view... Like this was a place I had never been, a place I had lost and missed most of my life.

~ _Can anyone go to where I am?_ ~

And then... he looked at me. The happy glow was still present within the soft orbs, which represented his eyes, and his smile seemed to grow when he got sight of me. He timidly waved at me, and ceased his running, folding his hands behind his back, and starting to walk calmly around, looking from person to person, from a merchant to another.

I shook my head a little and my task of going back to the palace as quick as possible lay forgotten at the back of my mind as I slowly followed him, following his each step and gaze.

I had been many times in the city, with Seto, Ellian or Kris... But it seemed a whole different thing walking around with Yugi. It seemed as if I was seeing for the first time each house, each person, each ray of the sun, like I was someone else, some lost child seeing its land like I have never done before.

I stopped. For a few seconds Yugi hadn't realized I did and when he did, he stopped and glanced behind, eyes questioning and smiling at me. It felt like... that if I had never felt like this before, I was not worth it.

~ _'Cause now again I've found myself   
So far down, away from the sun   
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again   
Away from the sun again _~

I was the ruthless Pharaoh Yami, son of Anuthep, who spread the darkness around and which everyone hated and despised. I knew about this reputation and was never willingly to do something to prevent it. Instead, I acted like a creature from the Underworld, hurting innocents for nothing and killing others for less.

It was like everything that I had done before was finally hitting me after so much time. Like I was lost within the darkness of my own ego and my soul was sleeping and just woke up, sending a wave of guilty all over me. Why? Why was this happening to me?

Why was I feeling like I had finally reached the sun out of my shadows?

It was Yugi. It.... was because of him. Since he came I had been feeling differently, I had changed. There was something within him... something beyond his captivating personality, beyond his innocent aura, caring heart and pure soul.

I widened my eyes... Words flew back into my mind, echoing everywhere and reaching back at my ears...

~ _I'm over this   
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here? _~

__

--- "An Angel of Light, sent by Ra himself, shall bright your shadowed future, changing drastically all of your life. You'll find yourself trapped... into emotions never once experienced, and feelings never once shown. You'll change. Everything will." ---

****

Angel of light... _Angel of light..._

It was like it was yelling and whispering, realization doing its best to come to me at that very moment.

__

Yugi walked towards Yami, a smile never leaving his features. Yami, on the other hand, was looking at him with lost eyes, as if he was lost deep within himself for some reason, and yet Yugi still captured his attention.

Yami was lost within his own darkness, but every time he saw Yugi, everything brightened, and he found himself drawn to him.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, catching my attention right away. People passed by us, to try and run their lives, but I paid them no attention. Actually, I didn't even acknowledge them. All I cared about was how Yugi smiled to me, blinking his eyes slowly, and how he could captivate me so much.

He grabbed my hand, and my hood covered my face in a way that only Yugi, who was close to me, could see my eyes. He pulled me a little and he started to walk backwards his way, eyes locked into mine.

"We've got to go back to the palace, don't we?" he asked, a little of his glow fading from within pools of violet, but it was like he was already satisfied with his fun in the city.

And the little moment I shared with him was enough for me to completely feel drawn to him.

~ _The feeling's gone   
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known _~

I nodded and gave him a smile of my own, before he nodded too and let go of my hand, walking then by my side, never ceasing looking up at my face. I, too, held his glance, and like that we made our way back to the palace.

It was foreign to me. Before, I never had friends, my mother and father left me too soon, and I had no one to care about. Little could I understand now of how Yugi held my attention, how he seemed to bright everything that was once ordinary and ignored by me, as if he was a lonely star in the darkened night sky, with its shining light bringing little brightness to wherever it could reach.

But I understood now. Why he could be like that, how he fell in my life like it was some kind of strange fate, and why everything had changed so considerably.

~ _'Cause now again I've found myself   
So far down, away from the sun   
That shines into the darkest place _~

__

Yami had finally found his Angel of Light, which brightness shone like the one of the sun, that finally seemed to wave away the darkness in which Yami was trapped inside, away from the sacred rays of Ra. It could be easily explained... The words from that merchant, which explained every doubt about what was happening to him, were vivid in his memory now more than ever.

~ _I'm so far down, away from the sun,   
that shines the life away from me,  
To find my way back into the arms   
that care about the ones like me. _~

I looked up at the palace and took a deep breath, taking a glance at Yugi before he nodded and we entered. It certainly didn't take much for someone to find us. And that one was, unfortunately, one of my advisors.

"My Pharaoh! We were sick with worry!" he exclaimed, bowing lowly at me, while I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I went to my father's tomb, and saw the message." I said, narrowing my gaze in a very threatening glare. "I do not understand why you kept the information away from me. It's your entire fault I was gone."

"B-But my Pharaoh! We did not want to disturb you with the information, you should have seen our side! You were not supposed to leave the castle, how did you do it?!" he exclaimed, and suddenly his gaze fell on Yugi. "It's your fault! You were with the Pharaoh, you should have stopped him! Probably, you're even the one who instigated our king to danger!" he said furiously, and was about to charge on Yugi hadn't I placed myself in front of him and put my hand in front of his face, my Puzzle shining from beneath my cloak.

"First of all... I think I _am_ the Pharaoh, not some unskilled and stupid brat that gets influenced by someone. Second, Yugi has nothing to do with this, and he came with me to keep sure I was fine. And third, do not _ever_ try to touch him again." I hissed and the advisor gulped, taking a few steps away from us.

I still glared at him when I started walking away, my insides burning with the simple thought that he could have touched Yugi... could have _harmed_ him. I probably wouldn't stand if Yugi got punished of harmed in any way, and it would probably wash his light away. And that was probably the one thing I _couldn't_ let happen.

When I reached my chambers, I practically collapsed on my bed, my head hurting like I had been hit with my Dark Magician's staff, and I could still hear my heart beating faster than normal due to my outburst.

I had my eyes still closed, but I could feel eyes on me. Opening one eye, I found two wide curious eyes peeking at me, a figure sitting on the floor just beside the bed, his arms folded on the bed and his head on top of them.

"Why... did you say all those things?" he asked softly, and I couldn't help myself but smile at him. I couldn't stop smiling when I was around him. I reached out and stroke his cheek, feeling the smooth skin against my fingertips, almost like silk.

"Because I could never let anyone harm you, Yugi. Never." I told him, and I kissed his forehead. When I looked down at his eyes, I chuckled low in my throat as I saw his blush. The kid was just adorable.

"I'll... bring you your breakfast, Yami." He said, then stood up and left.

~ _I'm so far down, away from the sun again _~

I leaned back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, almost sensing the shadows trying to come back at me now that Yugi was gone. They probably didn't like him... But _I_ didn't like _them_. Not anymore. Not now that I had someone in whom I could momentary balance its dark with a sweet light.

Not now that I could feel emotions I had almost forgotten I had, as if sensing my feelings coming back to me, not the blank vessel full of mischief and blinded by an insane ego that I thought was Yami.

I could hear the hurried footsteps of many slaves passing by my door to accomplish their tasks, could hear the murmurs that flowed through the palace, could even almost sense how anxious and scared everyone was with everything that was happening.

I sighed.

~ _It's down to this.   
I've got to make this life make sense.   
And now I can't do what I've done. _~

I looked up when Yugi got back with some fruits and juice in a tray, timidly making his way to the bed. He placed the tray in front of me as I sat up and smiled almost shyly at me.

Seeing as if he was kind of embarrassed with what I had done previously, I laughed. It was something I had probably never done before, or just had forgotten how it felt like... But I could still catch the awed glance in Yugi's eyes as I laughed.

Silly angel.

Reaching out for his arms, I quickly pulled the small boy in my arms, he sitting on my lap. He was completely shocked but I didn't pay attention to it, and just hugged him close to me. Feeling his warmth, I breathed deep his sweet scent and closed my eyes, letting everything about him be memorized by my tired and worried mind. His scent, how his skin felt like, how he looked so small in my arms, and how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed, his normally milky skin a bright red.

I sighed again. It was almost like his light was addicting and encouraging.

"Everything is going to be okay... it'll end soon." I spoke in nothing more than a whisper.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: *shocked*

Iris: *happy* ^_^

Readers: *VERY happy (heh, I suppose? ^^;;)* ^________^

Lily: *sweatdrops* This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written for this story, and it was the fluffiest too. Now, it didn't get too repetitive or boring or annoying or anything like that, did it? I'M TERRIBLY SORRY if it ended up like that -_-;; It was only my intention to follow the song and put in MAJOR fluff... so, sorry if it, in some way, annoyed or bored you, or got too repetitive...

Iris: ^-^ I liked it!! But I thought it had more lyrics?

Lily: Iris, if I added the rest of the lyrics, IT WOULD GET IMPOSSIBLY LONG AND BEYOND REPETITIVE!!

Iris: *sweatdrops* Point taken...

Lily: --;; Anyway, please **review**, and I'll try to improve my abilities in long chapters in the future... *sweatdrops* Okies?

Lily&Iris: SEE YA IN A FEW WEEKS!! (what? You guys thought this quick update would last forever? I've got more fics, you know? ^^;; Gomen ne)

Explanations:

[1] Ancient Egyptians called their own land Kemet

****

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....

Teana has one of the Rings, but although it's still a mystery as how she got it, it doesn't seem like it's so good at all.

__

"GO AWAY!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a laugh filled the room.

Meanwhile, someone breaks into the palace and when Yami finds out who it is, doesn't seem so surprised...

__

"So, it's you..."

... But Yugi sure is.

__

His eyes widened, as he eyed the figure in front of him. It couldn't be... it had to be some kind of mistake...

Next chapter: **Back to you**

(Now, that just didn't make you guys curious?? ^_~)


	11. Chapter 11: Back to you

A/N: Okay, okay, I've come to a decision... Since ideas and more ideas keep coming to my mind for the SEQUEL of this fic, and I'm carrying it on so smoothly, I'll keep track of the quick updates until I finish it. So that means I won't be updating my other fics much.... --;; Yeah, gomen, I promise to come back to them just as I finish this fic, okies? But that's still good news, isn't it? It is, since this fic has been going since _Runaway_ was still in its first chapters O.o Now that fic is finished, _Shades of a soul_ is finished, and yet this fic is still here --;; Yeah, I suck sometimes...

****

Reviewers' Replies:

__

hobbit13 - ^^;; SORRY! Didn't mean to be bad or anything.... this time, anyway. =P So, you're curious at where that Yami went to? I'm too... sorry if I completely changed his personality all of a sudden, I'm terribly sorry... *sighs* Well, you liked the _beginning_ of the chapter... that's a start. --;; HERE'S THE NEW CHP!!

__

Mel Gods - *laughs and sweatdrops* ^^U Sorry for taking so long, but hey! Fluff if here! And 'bout 'Kura.... He can threat me to send me to the SR for all I care because of his violent behavior and potty mouth, cause I still got the SWORD!! *waves Millenium Sword at Bakura*

Bakura: *glares at her*

Lily: *ignores him* lol, about the preview... Well, it's in this chapter, go read, girl! ^^ Anyway, as for the help you asked... Sorry, but I don't know Bakura's name, or Yami's parents' names, whenever I use them they're always made up (people usually make them up yes indeed ^^;;)... However, for Pegasus', well, he's Pegasus J. Crawford as far as I know ^^U Sorry I wasn't of any help --U I'll look forward your fic though!! ^^

__

flowacat - oohhh, you're back!! ^_^ Welcome back to the world of nice reviewers, lol. Anyway, I'm glad you still like it!!

__

blah - ooooooh, someone noticing how my grammar sucks at times!! If it makes you feel slight better, I'll be editing this fic before posting the last chapter.... Though *blinks* your comment 'bout fair fic had me for a moment... Anyway, if you're still reading this, enjoy the chp.

__

Sarah Harvey - lol, sorry for ending it there!! ^^U Wasn't my intention to put in a cliffy though, but whatever now. Thanks for r&r, now here's the next chapter!

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - *smirks* Trust me, if I were talking 'bout mental help, I'd need it far more than you =P And I'm happy to know you're alright ^^;; And yay, you like my fic!! ^^ Keep readin!

__

Yami's Tenshi - *blushes* Ehh, arigatou!! Wow, so many compliments #^^#U I didn't deserve all of 'em! It was crappy, really, but whatever now. And wow, you and Kerra agreed about something? O.o Some hikari and yamis really can make miracles happen...

Iris: What's that supposed to mean... I think you're insane, and you do too.

Lily: Nuh-huh, different. You _think_ I'm insane, I _know_ I'm insane.

Iris: --;; Oh yeah, that, my bad...

Yami: *looks blue by now*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Actually, I think... we agree on something here.

Iris: *sweatdrops* He'll die with lack of oxygen? (Lily: *nods*) *hopes Kerra lets go of him soon*

Lily: Anyway... =P Baaaad Tenshi, homework always come first!! (Iris: You're one to talk...) *ignores Iris* ^-^ Now read!! *cuddles her plushie*

__

Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness - *blinks* Wow, interesting Pen Name, got bro and me into a very strange conversation ^^U Anyway, thank you! And I'm glad you like it! ^^ Enjoy now!

__

YumeTakato - *giggles* Well, at least it didn't suck in your eyes XD *glomps the plushie*

__

Hime no Ichigo - *big sweatdrop* O.o Kouichi, please inform me if she's okay later, ok? ^^U Anyway, YES, that chapter had 4000 words @_@ Big number... And trust me, Yami'd kill him before you if he got the chance =P *laughs evilly* CLIFFHANGERS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!

Iris: O.o *whispers to Kouichi* You know, each day that passes, I'm think more and more SHE's the yami...

Lily: ^_^ *blinks* *looks at Kouichi strangely*

Iris: What? *blinks*

Lily: *hides sugar from her* Well, let's just say she scared me acting all hikari-like! *snickers and hides*

Iris: -_-U Why me, Ra?

Ra: *laughs*

Iris: O_oU o-kaaaaaaaaaaaaay...

__

Firlosse - O.o OKAY!! Here's the new chp!! *mumbles: this fic always summoned the psycho ones...*

ENJOY THE STUFF NOW!!

****

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN IT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *runs screaming bloody murder*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 11: Back to you

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Ellian's POV

"Teana has WHAT?!" Seto all-but-yelled, making me jump and glare at him.

"Don't yell." I said, before sighing and nodding. "But yes, it is true. Teana holds one of the Millenium Rings." Seto started to walk back and forth, eyes closed, seeming deep in thought, while I sighed. It seemed that the fact that Teana had one of the special items worried him sick as much as it did to me.

"How in all gods' names did she get it?" he raised an eyebrow. "And _when_ did she get it? From who? How come she didn't inform the Pharaoh, but instead _kept_ it?" he kept rambling, but I simply stayed quiet. I didn't know the answer to his questions, and I probably wouldn't like to raise his temper informing him that, when my silence completely replied him for me.

"We have to tell Yami." I said, looking at him seriously. "As soon as possible." I said, but I noticed a look of momentarily anger flash through his eyes as I mentioned my brother, and it surely didn't go unnoticed, since he usually held an emotionless expression. I looked up at him in wonder. "Is something wrong?" I asked, and Seto gritted his teeth.

"It's just that your stupid brother, our almighty Pharaoh, went to his father's tomb during the _night_ and arrived just an hour ago. Alone." He said, and that instantly made my eyes go wide and my breath get caught in my throat.

"_What_?!" I asked, raising from my seat after I gained my voice back and was able to breathe the words out. "Are you _serious_?! Yami can't get out the palace, it's downright _dangerous_, specially at _night_!" I hissed, but Seto seemed unaffected by my outburst.

"But he did. He and that slave of his." He said, and that caught my attention, making me stop walking back and forth nervously around my chambers. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

"Yugi? He went with him?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. At that instant, Elle entered the room and told me that a meeting with Yami's advisors would begin within the next 30 minutes. I nodded. Seto completely ignored her.

"It seems Yami's giving too much of an importance to his slave." Seto mused, not noticing how his statement caught Elle's attention. I just decided she could stay, no harm was to be done for just listening to our discussion. "It looks like he even threatened Shion when he tried to punish the boy, and the slave has the clear permission of calling him by the name." He seemed really thoughtful in his next statement. "It even seems like he's _someone else_ around him..."

I couldn't help but wide my eyes at each new word Seto was saying. It all seemed like... like a big puzzle, once unfinished and looking so wrong and lifeless, now finally complete and colorful, perfect all the same. Yami had always been emotionless like Seto, and usually kept to himself like Kris, since the death of our parents 10 years ago, that I thought Egypt was going to suffer under his hands all the emotions he could not express: anger, hatred, sadness, grief, desperation. He was a hollow doll, devoid of everything but blackness and blankness, an eternal child that would never get over its fear.

Yami was only the one he was because people made him like that. They made him believe that, just because his father was dark, cold and empty, he was to be just like him. Or even worse. And Yami thought that if so they believed, so that it would be.

But since that day at the market, since that man told us what our future, our fate would be like, I felt like it wasn't trying to trick us. He seemed to be willingly to advice us, like he knew that it would give us hope, and that if things seemed to go otherwise than he said, something wrong would happen. I know that what he said about me was far more than true.... But the fact was that what he said about Yami was _actually_ happening?

"You think... he's the Angel of Light?" I asked, and at that question, two pairs of blue eyes looked at me surprised.

"Don't dream, Ellian." Seto said, although his tone betrayed the confident tone he tried to imply. "There's no such thing... The man was a fake and you know it. I just think Yami is attracted to the boy." A sick grin appeared in his features. "It's not like it hadn't happened before."

"But never before had he given a slave the permission to call him by the first name, you must realize." I said, finally calming down. It was of no use making a fuss of something that had already happened, plus Yami was alive and safe, and that was what really mattered. "But I don't think Yami's feelings is what we should mind at the moment... The message was clear, someone _will_ try to kill Yami, Teana has a special item in secret possession, and we have a death in our hands we _still_ don't know a thing about." I took a deep breath and released it slowly before finishing. "I believe we have more important things at hand, don't you think?"

Seto was rigid in his place, and his eyes held a very thoughtful expression, and I even doubted he was still in the same room Elle and I were. He closed them for a brief moment before sighing and opening them again, looking at me seriously.

"So, what to do first?" he asked, eyes now almost lazy-looking.

"We need to make a reunion with Yami before that meeting starts." I said, a ghost of a smile making its way to my face. I turned to Elle, who blinked up at me. "Elle, could you please go call Yami and tell him to meet up with Seto, Kris and me at the meeting room?" she nodded and stalked off. "Seto, you could tell your slave to inform Kris of the same thing." I added, and he nodded.

I smiled and exited his room, making my way to the meeting room, hoping that everything would end soon.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ra's POV

Her breaths came forcefully and weakly, while her mind seemed stuck in a furious whirlwind, her eyes teary and her chest burning. Sweat fell from the tip of her nose, and she had lost her sense of direction, trying to look everywhere for some kind of salvation.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be right.

It had been happening for a while now. Since she had gotten that stupid Ring, it messed up with her head. Voices filled her ears, and kept babbling, ranting and sometimes even screaming through the hallways of her mind, and it completely refused to stop.

It wasn't a friendly voice. No. It wasn't many kinds of voices. No. It was a variation of the same voice, that seemed disgusted with her, throwing insults randomly at her, not wasting vocabulary to show off the hatred it consumed towards her being.

Teana shut her eyes tightly, hands gripping the Ring with might, as if in a pleading way for it to stop. But it wouldn't. No, it was sarcastic, and it liked to mock her. It just wanted to put her into a misery, drive her entirely into insanity, willingly to end with her life once and for all.

But Teana had lots of reasons as not to give up.

"Shut up..." she said, trying to stand up with the support of the nearest wall. "Just go away, and leave me alone..."

__

"It's not like you're getting it, whore." The voice snickered. _"The Ring must seem a gift from the heavens from the eyes of the others... But for you, it's nothing but a curse you have given yourself. You must accept your fate as the Ring Holder, now that you possess it. You see, you even have enough power to match the Pharaoh."_ A sinister chuckle followed. _"Although you probably wouldn't be able to control your power, it's really a.... Let's say, it's a blessing you hold within your pale, weak and thin fingers. I guess it'll just slip from your grasp, and soon you'll find yourself at the mercy of someone, won't you? From the shadows, the Pharaoh, or someone _else..._"_

"Just leave me alone!!" Teana called out again, placing her hands on her ears in a futile attempt to make the voice fade away.

__

"Ah, let me think..." it seemed to smirk._ "No."_

"GO AWAY!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a laugh filled the room. It was a malicious, sinister, maniacal laugh that made a chill run down Teana's spine, and her blood almost freeze, her mind finding itself stopped dead in its tracks, nothing but silence following the next instants.

Suddenly, the Ring started to emit a glow, such was its light that it momentarily blinded Teana, who was so shocked she didn't even cover her eyes from the brightness that filled the room. The next seconds seemed like an agonizing hell, and Teana could almost feel her blood stop running, her heart stopping beating, her breath stopping coming out.

A ghostly smirk greeted her, gray eyes full of malice making fun of her. "Boo."

She could no longer hold it back. A piercing scream run through the palace, so deadly painful and agonizing that it made the hair behind people's neck raise up a bit. It seemed the call of Death.

Yet it wasn't.

~^: Somewhere else :^~

"Let's go." He said, and wide eyes widened even more at his words.

"B-but... Look at the time! Do you really think it's wise to go at this time?" he asked, concern and nervousness filling his tone of voice. The other one turned to him, eyes holding a look of determination and coldness that it even made him shiver slightly.

"I don't care. The guards would be more alert during the night anyway, so it's better to do it _now_. So let's go." He said, and started to leave.

"W-Wait!" the other one called, running up to meet the already gone teen, not thinking for a minute this was a good idea. They were going to face the Pharaoh. They were probably at the verge of trying to _kill_ the Pharaoh.

And that _surely_ wasn't the best of the ideas.

~^: Back at the Palace :^~

Chris followed the source of the scream, since it was coming from the very chamber she was designed to go to. High Priestess Kris' chambers. It seemed as if someone was in serious pain... And that left her both curious and nervous about what she could find in her destination.

It could be the second death in two days. But something told her it was probably nothing.

When she reached the golden doors, she slowly opened them, and the sight that met her almost made her scream too. She _knew_ that girl. And she probably didn't like what she saw...

'Since when she's HERE!?' she practically yelled in her mind, but dismissed the thought once the girl looked up at her. Her skin was more tanned, and her eyes were sharper and more narrowed, also darker. No. It wasn't who she thought it was.

Thank every god that was out there.

"Mistre-" the girl was about to say from her position near the wall, actually leaning against it for support, when she blinked and noticed Chris' clothes and hair. She frowned. "You're not Kris... who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

'And people say I'VE got a temper.' She thought bitterly.

"I'm here in the name of the High Priest... You must be the High Priestess' slave, am I not correct?" she asked, and the girl frowned more.

"I'm her _assistant_." She corrected Chris, who simply shrugged.

"Whatever, you serve her, that's the point." She got a very murderous glare, which she just ignored. "Tell the High Priestess to meet Pharaoh Yami, Lady Ellian and High Priest Seto at the meeting room at once." She said, and turned around quickly, not even waiting for a reply from the other girl.

It was then that Chris bumped into someone, and fell to the ground, while the person just passed by her, almost as if ignoring her presence. She angrily looked up and saw the back of a woman who wore a gray royal suit, and had a short black hair. On her fingers, she saw a few golden rings, and could faintly spot a golden light emitting from a necklace she wore. It seemed like an odd-shaped eye pendant...

"Tell Yami I'll be right there." She said, and when turned around to meet Chris, this one had already gotten up and turned her back at her. The Priestess blinked and called the girl before she could walk further. Chris did not look back at her.

"You..." she said slowly. It was just then that Chris realized... how her voice was familiar. "... are not from here, are you?" she asked, and when Chris turned around, she had her eyes closed and was shaking her head. Chris was shocked.

This woman was herself.

Kris turned around and entered her room, taking one last glance at Chris before she could turn completely away. They could pass as twins. Or, with a more plausible answer, could as well be...

Both shook their heads. As weird as it could seem, it was not totally far from the truth.

~^: Later :^~

"Teana has WHAT?!" Yami yelled, saying he was shocked was an understatement. He was, at the same time, horrified and perplexed.

Ellian sighed.

"First thing: don't yell." She said calmly, and Yami collapsed in his chair, eyes still wide. "And yes, you heard me."

"How in all hells did she get it?!" he asked, his voice still distant.

"We don't know. That's why we called you here, my Pharaoh." Seto said firmly, scanning Yami with his icy blue eyes. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Take it." Yami said, now in a more controlled condition. "Teana must retrieve the Ring to me at once." He said, and all the other three nodded.

"Do you think..." all eyes turned to Yugi, the speaker. He swallowed before continuing. "That Teana having the Ring explains what happened to that woman or that message in the tomb?" he asked shyly, but Yami simply sighed at his words.

"Maybe, maybe not, little one." He frowned. "I guess there's only one way to find out...."

"My Pharaoh!" came a voice suddenly entering the room, a guard making himself visible for all the ones present. "We've got an emergency!"

"What is it?" Kris demanded, and the guard motioned for someone to enter.

"Someone tried to brake in the castle, my Lord." He said meanwhile. "And it's a extremely serious, delicate situation. You see..." he motioned to one of the men the other two guards held, and Yami's eyes narrowed in recognition. All of a sudden, this didn't seem like another odd coincidence to add to his recent weird situations. No.

It almost explained one of his problems.

"So, it's you..." he annunciated. Kris, Seto and Ellian held expressions of amusement while Yami just held a blank expression, something between hatred and confusion.

But Yugi had a very different reaction than the other ones, being down right shocked. His eyes widened, as he eyed the figure in front of him. It couldn't be... it had to be some kind of mistake... Beside him, Elle and Chris had almost identical expressions on their faces.

One pale, white-covered head snapped up and looked at them, suddenly looking surprised, amused and shocked all the same. He looked from one teen to another, completely ignoring the more important beings within the room.

"Yugi? Elle? Chris??" he asked in a weak voice, and all the other gasped more.

"Ryou?!" they chanted all at once.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: ^_____________^

Iris: Where's fluff?

Lily: eeeeerm... Where there's no fluff there's plot!!

Iris: -__-U That's one lame excuse, you know that?

Lily: ^^;; Yeah, I kinda noticed too... ANYWAY, so what did you guys think of it? It MAY look kinda rushed, but it's because it's 11:00 PM and my mom is going to yell at me if I don't turn the goddamned computer soon... --U So anyway, please **review**!

Iris: Don't forget how Lily is: **5 reviews or no new chapter**.

Lily: *nods* ^-^

Iris: *sweatdrops* She doesn't look quite sleepy to you, does she? Trust me: never let too much ice cream near your hikari when you KNOW she loves it and it can gets her COMPLETELY sugar high.

Lily: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 'Till next time!!

Iris: *prays for her safety* -_-;;


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

A/N: Okay, so being sick sucks and having to study so much sucks too... Gee, I think I'll go insane before I get to do that test...

Iris: -_-U Lily, you skip the parts you don't wanna study... that's NOT study...

Lily: Hey!! Not my fault Biology is boring and I hate anything that has to do with math!! Besides, that thing with History was not my fault either!! Just because I was supposed to read about America and I instead read about Egypt doesn't mean I didn't read a thing!! It was interesting!

Iris: --;;

Lily: ^^

****

Reviewers' replies:

__

the one who borrowed princesssailorme account - YAY! FLAMER!! HELLO!! Well, first of all, let's see if I get this straight... You're mad at me because I have reviewers and ask them to review and you don't have reviewers? BAD FOR YOU!! I mean, if I was a spoiled brat, I'd most likely as for 10 reviews or more for each chapter, until I got as much reviews as the authors I admire do (aka Difinity and Yo Xi Wang). All I do is ask for the ones that read this story to review, because I know that more than 5 people read it!! There was a time when I got many reviews for this story, and then I began to get like half of it. It's the lazy people that make great authors give up writing, because they think that people that once reviewed doesn't like their stuff anymore, and that it really suck. These 5 people I ask to review are probably my fellow friends that are always reviewing, I just want to know THEIR opinion. And you guess what? I always get more than 5 reviews, from people I DIDN'T hear of before, and that actually like my fic. It's good to know the POV of other people other than myself, and that sometimes even help me with the plot. I LOVE writing and I LOVE my stories, otherwise I WOULDN'T be an author at this goddamned site. So if you don't get my point, and you're not happy that someone like your stories, no matter how much there are, saying you 'don't care' if they review it or not, then shame on YOU. If you're posting your stories then you have a purpose, don't you? Or else you'd write just for yourself. I have stuff that I write just for myself, but when I post something, I want to know what people think. If you don't, and don't even have the courage to give me your account to let me SEE your so-called-story that has only 2 (yes, I'm counting, TWO) reviews, then I don't even see the point in your flame...

__

Firlosse - *sweatdrops* I see... Ehh, anyway, glad you liked it ^^;;

__

Flowacat - I have this thing for mysteries too... Although sometimes that's not a very good thing *remembers the time when people were almost jumping on her to get the answers for some of their questions on "Shades of a soul"* *sweatdrops* Well, anyway, YES, RYOU'S FINALLY HERE!! *parties* Some mysteries will also be answered soon... NOW READ!! ^^

__

Immortal Memories - Hm... Yugi, Elle, Chris and Ryou. Yup, that's how much. ^^

__

Yami's Tenshi - Well, I see your point ^^U Having a voice inside of your head you don't know about can piss someone off... And QUIT boosting my ego!! I mean, I'll probably end up dedicating a chapter for you!! ^_~ And AHEM, what're you TALKING about "Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear"?? I PRACTICALLY SQUEALED A LOT OF TIMES WHILE READING AND AM COMPLETELY GOING INSANE(r) TO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER!! *pouts* Some people don't know how much they rock... *sighs* 

Iris: ^^U She got the idea, you think?

Lily: I hope so ^^ Anyway... Erm, don't worry! I HAVE the ending planned... But erm, can't spoil it, sorry ^^U

Iris: And where's Yami?

*somewhere in Egypt*

Yami: *laughs evilly* Now that lady will NEVER find me here!!

Kerra's voice: Oh Yami~~~~~!!

Yami: O.o Oh CRAP!! *runs*

*back with the others*

Lily: *sweatdrops* I don't wanna know... Anyway, here's the new chp, Tenshi!! AND GOMEN FOR NOT REVIEWING "The Past is Present"!! AHH!! *runs to do it*

Iris: *sweatdrops* I say, it'd be better if she SLEPT after eating sugar --U

__

Hikari - Okie dokie!! *gives you a cookie* ^^ Puppy dog eyes just make me melt

__

Yami's Puzzle - Yup, I'm listening!! See? New chapter!! ^^ *sees that YP tapped on the screen and knows that if she does it, her screwed up monitor will go pink* *mumbles something about stupid monitors*

__

Valou - I'm happy you do! Now here's a new update!!

__

Anime crazed - I'm glad you do!! It sucked in the beginning, but now it's getting better and better, don't you think? ^^ Well, I updated!! See?

__

Erikahavikel - Wow, thank you for "fav"ing my fic!! ^_^ I appreciate it

__

Yana5 - Heh, sorry 'bout that? It's just that cliffhangers are sooo tempting... *gets glared by a lot of ppl* *sweatdrops* Ehh anyway, here's the new chp!

__

hobbit13 - *almost faints* Sorry if I seemed kinda harsh with yez ^^;; Wasn't my intention. I'm glad you like my fic so much, and if you're confused about things, you can always ask me, ok? ^^ Enjoy the new chapter now.

__

Mel Gods - lol, I'll look forward to do it, don't cry! ^^;; Explanations 'bout Ryou will be answered soon!! ^^ Now about Teana... that's one of the mysteries of the fic =D Will be explained later and no, it's not Bakura. Hmm... the person who is the voice in Teana's head is not bad at all... I mean, not the bad guy in this story. You'll find out soon too... *gets a very jealous look* Oooooh, you got YGO DVDs!! ;_; Me wannaaaaaaaaaa!! *ahem* Anyway, you like HP and AF too? COOL!! I mean, the new HP book will get here translated by the end of this month... then mom will buy it for me!! I have two AF books to read though... Took too much time to read the 2nd one and then, TA DA!! The 3rd one is published. At least bro will pay that for me. I just luv Xmas, lol.

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - wow thank you. I see my story is finally making people happy out there. Well, it's making me happy too! I'm proud of myself!! *hugs self* Ehh, gomen 'bout that. ^^ Anyway, enjoy the new chp

__

YumeTakato - Ohh, I feel your pain, I'm sick too. *sees Iris and Bakura snickering* Not in THAT way, you psychos ¬¬;; I mean, I've got a cold, and then there was this time this week my eyes got watery and I was sniffing just when I was reading YY/Y fluff then angst. It was funny! It looked like I was a big emotional girl (which I'm not ^^;;). Lol, anyway, thanks for the plushies!! NOW ENJOY!

__

Sarah Harvey - Nyah XD I'm such a bad girl who likes cliffhangers... well, I'm not keeping you anymore! ENJOY! ^^

__

lady darkness1212 - wow, thank you!! I'm flattered! ^^ Here's a new update for you

O.o Wow... so many people reviewed... *faints*

****

Disclaimer: Ms. Lily Iris Maxwell does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, never will, so don't bother her.

Iris: O.o THAT'S your name?

Lily: Made up, yes =P

Iris: --;;

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV

****

Chapter dedicated to: _Yami's Tenshi_ and _Mel Gods_, who simply LOVE YY/Y fluff. Girls... YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! ^^

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 12: Realization

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Ryou?!" they chanted all at once. Said boy was practically stared by everyone within the room, and was beyond confused. Yugi and his friends just stared at him blankly, confusion replaced by so many emotions it was difficult to pick one. Yami, on the other hand, looked from Ryou to Yugi, from Yugi to Elle, from Elle to Chris, from Chris to the other prisoner...

Frowning and finally regarding whom he held in his hands now, Yami decided to momentarily ignore the fact that Yugi and the other ones knew one of the prisoners, and instead walked over to the other prisoner, who simply glared at him.

"So, what brings the infamous tomb robber Bakura to my palace?" he asked, and the prisoner glared fiercely at him. His dark brown eyes were darkened and it almost looked like he was blind with anger. He struggled against the guard's grip, trying by all matters to hurt Yami.

"YOU BASTARD!!" he said, Yami taking a hesitant step back, truly confused by the sudden outburst. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR?!" he demanded, and Yami frowned at him.

"If I knew, do you have the remote and faint supposition that I'd be ASKING you why?!" he asked, suddenly kicking the tomb raider on the side, making Yugi gasp. (A/N: Well, well, what do we have here, lil' ol' Yami? *smirks*) "Now answer me! What the hell were you thinking when you invaded my palace??" he asked, but Bakura simply resumed glaring at him.

Beside the Pharaoh, Seto was starting to get _really_ pissed off. Stepping forward, he pointed the Rod at Bakura, who jerked back almost immediately. Turning his gaze to Seto, he stared up at the priest, waiting for his motions. He didn't actually glare at him, and looked almost apprehensive at the sight of the golden item.

"You wrote the message in the tomb, didn't you?" the voice of Kris asked, and Bakura adverted his gaze from Seto and smirked at her. "Why?" she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said, once again glaring at the Pharaoh, who looked as clueless as ever.

"Just _answer_!" Seto said, still pointing the Rod at Bakura. "Or I'll do it for you." He said, really meaning every word he spoke. Bakura glared at the Pharaoh, who glared back, really wanting to know the meaning of all this.

"Throw them in the dungeons." Yami said, eyes betraying no emotion. With such a glance, he stared at a dumbstruck Yugi, who gulped under such emotionless gaze. "As for you... I want to talk you." He said, and Yugi almost shuddered under his tone. It was the tone... of someone who felt blank inside. The guards started to drag a frightened Ryou and a Bakura outside, but not before this last one shouted one last comment.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT, PHARAOH!" he yelled. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" and then, the golden doors closed shut, blocking any further comment or insult from the white-haired tomb robber. (A/N: *really glares at Bakura now for such language* Bakura: *smirks and ignores her*)

Yami just stared at the closed doors for some instants before turning to the others. Everyone seemed apprehensive under his still disturbing gaze.

"All of you, leave." He said, Seto and Kris blinking, while Ellian nodded. Then, she motioned for Elle to follow her out, Seto, Chris and Kris following close behind. Now, the only ones left were Yami and Yugi, and we could easily say that this last one wasn't the happiest and most comfortable person at that moment.

Yami smoothly made his way to his chair, Yugi closely behind. When he sat up, he simply motioned for Yugi to stand in front of him, and he stared deeply into Yugi's eyes. Yugi was nervous to say the least. He did not know what was the meaning of this, and he sure hoped that he wasn't in serious trouble.

'I wanted to know what _exactly_ he's thinking...' he thought, while reluctantly staring back into Yami's bloody-red eyes. They looked more like blood now. Like he was some kind of inhuman being, trying to search for answers into Yugi's very soul.

It wasn't that far from the truth.

"Yugi, do you _know_ that boy?" he asked, and Yugi blinked, before realizing he was talking about Ryou. He was really nervous by now. He could pretty much say that Ryou was a friend from _school_, one of the best that is, that had disappeared for about a week ago, but that wouldn't exactly make sense. So, instead, he made up a quick, convincing and coherent lie.

"Yes... he... disappeared from my... uh... _village_ some time ago... He was one of my closest friends." He said, his voice low because he didn't fully believed in himself to talk too loud. He was afraid his voice would crack.

Yami frowned.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

"Don't lie to me, Yugi." I told the boy, who shifted in his place. I guess he wasn't really comfortable with my interrogatory, but it was needed. It was imperative for me to know the truth. If I didn't get my answer, I... I was afraid something inside me would crack.

Could probably be my soul.

Yugi blinked nervously, looking clearly confused... I wondered...

"My Phara-... Yami, I don't... I don't understand..." he said, and I sighed. I reached out and touched his cheek, my eyes remaining on his, while they widened. My next words wouldn't be so devoid of emotions... No... They were remarkably full of sorrow and fear. Things I hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're not from here, Yugi..." I spoke as softly as I could manage. "You're not from any place I know... I don't even think you belong here..." I said, meaning every word. Such a person who could make me feel like that couldn't be from this world... No. It was very far from it. I didn't know where he was from, or really who or _what_ he was. My fate in the words of that man could have been fulfilled... But I wasn't so sure yet.

No. Not yet.

"You know him... are you with him?" I asked, caressing his cheek and completely ignoring how his skin suddenly became so warm, color clearly appearing on the smooth surface. "Are you planing to kill me?" I tried to put two of my theories at test, and Yugi's eyes widened at my speech, color suddenly being _drained_ from his face.

"No!" he exclaimed, placing his own hand over mine that was still holding his cheek. "I would never think of it! I don't want to see you hurt in any way, I..." he stopped his sentence, eyes widened suddenly in realization of what he was saying, blushing again.

My heart probably went back to beating normally after his words, slowly letting the apprehension and suspicion melt away, bringing back relief, joy and deep affection for the little one. _No_ one had ever said such assuring things to me, no one ever seemed so concerned about me. Ellian could have been like that, but sometimes she just let me comfort on my own soul. The last person who cared so much for me was...

She was gone. Left me alone in a world of darkness, sorrow and loneliness before I could even taste what love felt like.

With my other hand, I pulled Yugi by the waist towards me, bringing him down to a hug. My face was by his, his cheek against my own, his breath tickling my sensitive ears. I don't know why, but I felt like something in me clicked when he assured me that he wasn't after my life. And I don't know how, but I was getting more and more drawn and attracted to the boy.

At first, when I first saw him, it was probably some sort of attraction... followed by the lust, since he was attractive, and his eyes were hypnotizing. Then, all I could feel was shock. Then came sympathy. And finally... I found myself sinking in his gentleness and innocence, longing to touch him, drowning into the pools of violet, so warm and true. He was the only one who listened to my problems... The only one who seemed to drift me away from my life as a Pharaoh...The only one who seemed to care so much about me... He was the one who finally made me smile, and seemed to help with my problems by simply gazing in my direction... He...

He was making me fall in love. In such a _little_ amount of time. I thought it was impossible... I thought that... That I was destined to the shadows. And I never thought... that it would happen like this... Not so fast.

But I wasn't the one who decided this. It was fate.

I nuzzled his neck, my nose almost touching the fair skin. I moved up, the side of my face again touching his, feeling the burning skin, and almost chuckling out loud. I moved up and kissed his forehead, looking down at his wide violet eyes, which held amusement, confusion and which glowed incessantly. His face blushed a color that rivaled the color of my eyes.

My eyes shined with amusement.

"Thank you, Yugi." I said, my fingers traveling on his face again. Almost hesitantly, Yugi tried to stand back up, finally noticing that he was sitting on my lap. I held him by the arm, keeping him from standing up. He looked up at me questionably, still blushing, and as much as I loved seeing him like that, we had more important things at hand. (A/N: LIKE WHAT?! AHH! KISS HIM ALREADY BAKA PHARAOH!! Yami: O_o *stares at her* And I thought she was the author of the story... Lily: ...)

"Even though you probably don't understand why your friend is here, we must find out what he and Bakura were here for." I stated, looking deeply into his eyes. "And since Bakura can't be talked to in a civilized manner, I ask you to try and talk to your friend for me. You'll do it, right?" I asked, and Yugi nodded vehemently. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I-I... I'll do it now... Yami..." he said and I nodded, releasing him and letting him finally walk away.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ra's POV

'He... he has not a single idea what he does to me.' Yugi thought to himself, while walking through the doors that lead out of the Meeting Room. 'He... doesn't seem to know the limits of proximity, and he really never heard of anything like modesty.' He blushed again.

'What is _happening_ to me??' he asked himself.

'Do you want me to answer that, or you'll figure it out by yourself?' the annoying voice in his head asked, but he simply decided to ignore it. He too had more important things to handle at the present moment.

'I must find Elle and Chris... We all have to find out how and what Ryou is doing here... And try to figure out something we need to find the answer _soon_... How to go back.' at this thought, Yugi's heart seemed to ache, and he knew why. Going back meant no Yami. He sighed. But he just needed to do it... Like Yami said... He didn't belong there.

Unbeknown to Yugi, a figure had been watching the whole scene between him and Yami with hatred and betrayal burning in their eyes. The person's teeth were gritted, and its fists were clenched together so tightly that its nails almost dug into the flesh.

__

"You see..." a voice flashed with a tone of laughter into the person's head. _"It seems like you have a problem there... I thought you liked to ramble on and on in your little head that the Pharaoh was _yours_? Well, it doesn't seem like it anymore." _The voice continued with fake concern. _"Oh sorry, you don't mind me reading your thoughts, do you? I mean, I know you like thinking to _yourself_ and such..."_

"Shut up." The female figure said out loud, and walked away, eyes still burning with emotions of annoyance, hatred and jealousy.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: Okay... So it was not supposed to be so SHORT... I'm sorry... --;; But the thing with Yami and Yugi got longer than I expected, so I decided to stop there before going on... yeah... To make this fic a little longer. I mean, it probably won't go farther than chapter 16.

Iris: So you're almost finishing it O.o??

Lily: Yup! ^^ Please **review**! I don't ask for how many people, because I promise you guys I WILL update soon. I'm INTO this story ^^ Also, sorry that it was short again... But hey!! You guys got FLUFF!! =P


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

A/N: .......................................... I've got a headache........................ hm, yeah................. I hate anything summer related --;;

Iris: Even vacation? O.o

Lily: O_O Of course not!! VACATION RULES!! AND I AM ON VACATION _NOW_!! ^______^

Iris: Still got those tests, aibou...

Lily: ........... hate ya

Iris: Me knows ^^

****

Reviewers' Replies:

__

Immortal Memories - Yes!! A lot of 'em!! ^__^

__

Sarah Harvey - *blinks* I can see that the evil sign in thing has gotten you into sugar? ^^;; Well, it wasn't a cliffhanger, ne? YAY!

__

Esopha - Hmm... yay? ^^U Sorry, but I don't know if you meant it as a good or bad thing XD

__

Firlosse - *blinks* So it is huh... a good thing? *blinks more*

__

HikariMew - I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Here's an update!

__

hobbit13 - *breaths in relief and gives hobbit a HUG* ^^ Anyway... Yup, the girl the hears voices is not good at all... O.o And trust me, Yami and Yugi WILL get VERY nice along =D Hehehe, until the plot strikes, that is! ^_~

__

flowacat - Yup, Anzu is evil and strange. And 'bout Yami... ohh, he's still evil towards SOME people *glares at Bakura for a brief moment* But not to Yugi at least ^_^

__

Mel Gods - lol, actually, you're both wrong and right about two things you said there. Yami doesn't have an old lover... actually, the woman who left him is his mother. She died *sniffs* I'll mention it later, and the bad guy... you already met it. *smirks* But I'm not telling! And heeeeey... I want the YGO DVDs too. *pouts* Anyway... Wow, the third AF book is the last one? *looks at her 2nd one on her shelf shining shyly at her and CLAIMING to be read ALREADY* ^^;; I should start reading it soon... And with 3 great books to learn, trust me, I probably will go into a "reading" trance, and will just be a normal person when I finish 'em. That means, no TV, no computer and no nothing, just sleep, food and BOOKS. Lol ^^

__

Lady Foeseeker - Ohh, I'm glad you liked it!! ^^ And the flamer... let's just ignore her, won't we? ^_^ Enjoy a new chapter!! Hope you likes!

__

Anime Crazed - Yay for fluff yes!! And here's the next chapter!!

__

Lo needs sleep - YAY!! Wow, many people love my story... *blushes* I'm soooo happy!! ^^ And you should sleep... lol

__

Erikahavikel - *blinks* Oh it was? Hmm... well, I didn't think so, but whatever made you confused, will be (hopefully) explained soon!! Okies? ^^

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - *giggles* I'm sure your fic will do better... And you like me replying you? Lol, well, I like replying to you too!! ^_^ THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!! Enjoy it now ^^

__

Yami's Tenshi - *laughs* THANK YOU!! I'm glad you liked it so much!! ^^ Yup, Yugi is wonderful and Yami... Yami... where is Yami??

*at Lily's house in Brazil*

Yami: *hides under Lily's bed*

Girl typing in the computer: *blinks* Yami??

Yami: *looks at her* L... ily?

Real Lily: What the hell-

Lily's Mom: LILY!! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MAN UNDER YOUR BED?!

Real Lily: *would say "Better under than on" but since it's her mom...*

Lily's Mom: AND WHY IS THERE A GIRL SCREAMING OUTSIDE?!

Kerra: YAAAAAAAAMI!!

Few passers by: *mumbles*

*back into the world of fanfiction*

Lily: *slaps her fingers and they are both back* *sweatdrops* You two are seriously trying to get me in trouble...

Yami: *runs while Kerra chases him*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Anyway... You write fluff greatly too! ^_^ Trust me! Well, read now! THANK YOU!

__

Spica - *giggles* No, Yami doesn't have a past lover... I meant his mom last chapter. I'll clear that up soon since people are getting mad at a non-existent girl... And Yami said Yugi is HIS...

Yami: *hugging Yugi protectively*

Yugi: ^^U

__

YumeTakato - Yup, I thought that too ^^ More chaos soon... and more Ryou in this chapter!! Enjoooooy!

__

Hime no Ichigo - Lily&Yami: O_o

Lily: *laughs* Yeah!! Stupid Pharaoh!!

Yami: --U It's not my fault... IT'S YOURS! YOU'RE THE EVIL WRITER!!

Lily: *ignores him* Baka dense Pharaoh...

Yami: -_______-U

Lily: ^^ Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

__

YaminoKitsune - *blushes a lot* O_O Wow #^_^# Thank you!! About the chapter thing... sorry, but I don't think it'll go farther than chp 16... BUT!! ^_^ There WILL be a sequel. I'm debating whether porting it this year or next one... Oh well... And WOW! *grabs gifts and blushes more* You want me to be in your fic? Uh SURE!! I WILL read/review your fics as soon as you post them, okay? Enjoy now! ^^

****

Disclaimer: *crickets*

*someone throws Yami into the empty room* *please, take notice of how he is using just FEW clothes (that meaning only his boxers)*

Yami: *has a sign hanging on his neck saying: "IDEA COPYRIGHTED BY "YO XI WANG"* *sweatdrops* Now, what the hell is going on?!

*someone throws another sign at his head*

Yami: Oww... HEY!! *looks at the sign* *blinks and eyes widen as the realization kicks in* *glares randomly at the room* *picks up the sign*

Sign: LILY DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, NEVER WILL, AND YOU CAN'T SUE HER FOR THAT. NOT THAT YOU'RE READING THIS ANYWAY, YOU'RE PROBABLY DROOLING RIGHT NOW ^_^

Yami: *sweatdrops and he sees an ocean of drool forming* Ewww...

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV (Point of View) and _Italic_ means Flashback

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 13: Answers

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"That stupid excuse for a Pharaoh seems to care more about the boy than the delicate situation at hand." Seto grumbled, and Kris rolled her eyes, turning in a corner to search for Teana, ignoring all along that the others had been by her side, not bothering to voice anything. Meanwhile, Elle thought about how Ryou got stuck in the book in the first place, and Chris wondered how _the hell_ they were going to get _out_ of the book. She had her suppositions, but her trail of thoughts was constantly interrupted by the annoying High Priest that walked beside her. Ellian just seemed zoned out.

"You shouldn't be insulting the pharaoh like that, High Priest." A voice said, and all the wanderers stopped and looked at whom spoke... all but Ellian, who kept walking, towards her chambers. The others, however, just stared at a pair of chocolate orbs and golden locks.

Seto blinked.

"Jono, whoever gave you the permission to address to your superiors like that?" he asked, and said boy, Jono, blinked.

"Hey... It was just a little piece of advice, it's not nice to say bad things about the Pharaoh behind his back." he said, but Seto smirked. Elle wondered why he seemed to act... differently around this boy... this _slave_...

'Heh. It looks like he can't really say anything 'bout the Pharaoh.' She thought, and looked over at Chris.... and blinked. The girl seemed to be ready to hit the blond at the first chance she got. 'Oh shit...'

Elle knew why. This boy, Jono, looked _just like Jou_. And well... Chris wasn't in the best of the moods to deal with anything related to Jou at the moment. Actually... she pretty much wanted to _kick_ Jou for trapping them in the book. So, of course, Elle held the taller girl's wrists tightly, earning her a glare and growl. She sweatdropped.

"How's it going with the cook, Jono?" Seto asked, smirk never fading. "You _actually_ manage to let him finish cooking, don't you? You don't start eating everything you see within less than a few millimeters from you? I'm impressed, Jono, really am."

Jono was fuming. He walked forward and stopped when he was inches away from the High Priest, glaring fiercely at him. Seto just calmly stared back at him. Then, he patted Jono's head like he was some nice puppy who had pleased his master. The sense of inferiority made Jono growl, making him look even more like a dog. (A/N: And the authoress can't help but make these little puns... hehehe, she's sorry too ^^;;)

"Where's Teana?" Seto asked, finally crossing his arms over his chest and acting normally, the lack of emotions back. Jono blinked.

"How would I know?" he asked, making Seto himself growl in frustration.

"Jono..." he warned, but the slave held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"I don't know, really!" he said, making Seto sigh. The High Priest pushed Jono aside _gently_ and walked past him, never looking back. Jono 'hmph'ed and looked at the remaining two girls, and finally noticed how the crimson eyed teen was glaring daggers at him. He blinked.

"Ehh... is she okay?" he asked, and Elle sweatdropped again as Chris growled deep in her throat, the blond never noticing. He sure _seemed_ like Jou...

"She is, she's just... uh... well, you know, she's the High Priest's slave and such... And he's being kind of... ehh.. bossy..."

"Bossy?" Jono asked, blinking. Deciding to ignore the term he just shrugged. "Well, he can be a royal pain really... Just stay away from him when he's angry with the Pharaoh. You can be thrown into the Shadow Realm in a matter of seconds..." Jono advised, and Elle blinked, watching the boy's retreating back.

'Shadow Realm?' she thought. 'What in all gods' name...'

"Elle! Chris!!" someone called, and they turned around to meet a waving and panting Yugi.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

Although Elle waited patiently for me to regain my breath, I could _feel_ Chris' glare in my direction. When I recomposed myself, I looked up at them, to see both with equal expressions of curiosity.

"What is it, Yugi?" Elle asked, while Chris patted her foot impatiently on the floor, making a really annoying sound. I looked from one to another before answering.

"The Pharaoh wants me to question Ryou and that other guy from before to see what they were doing in the palace..." I said, and they caught it almost immediately.

"It's the greatest opportunity to find out _how in all hells_ did Kyoushi get stuck here." Chris said, Elle and me nodding mutely.

I didn't know about the girls, but I was _very_ intrigued with the fact of what Ryou was doing there. The fact was that Ryou had disappeared about a week before, and we haven't heard anything about him, and it seemed he was kidnapped or something like it... Of course, Ryou's dad was informed of his disappearance, but hadn't really come back from his business trip to Egypt... it was said that he was too busy with a newfound artifact and that he couldn't just leave his team there. He was often informed of any news though.

Not that there was any.

"So, to go to the dungeons..." Elle suddenly sighed. "Well, to remember that we got here in those darkened corridors... It's pretty damn _cold_ down there." She said, and I totally had to agree with her.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ryou's POV (A/N: *cheers* FINALLY!!)

It sure was cold down there. It was also dark and frightening... What _exactly_ did I do to deserve such fate? I was not supposed to be there, not at all... But it's not like I had _chosen_ to be there. How could I know what would happen when I read the book? And to think what had happened since then...

I sighed, trying to organize my thoughts, all the while ignoring as Bakura walked back and forth in the cell across from mine, mumbling, cursing and grumping in annoyance, often annoying me greatly.

It is not as this wasn't his fault... It indeed was.

"How can he be so cynical?! Does he take me for a fool, or does he simply thinks everyone must have a lower intelligence than the almighty Pharaoh??" he asked himself, and I could nothing but stare helplessly at the cell's ceiling.

Why me...?

"Bakura..." was all I managed to say before we both heard footsteps coming. Bakura and I stared at the corridor and waited for whoever was coming to show up. We were waiting for the Pharaoh's advisors, for his priests or even the Pharaoh himself... but we sure weren't expecting _that_.

My mood brightened considerably at the sight of my friends.

"Ryou!" my short comrades greeted, running towards my cell, Chris following silently behind. While Yugi's and Elle's expressions could be easily read as surprise and amusement, I surely couldn't read those crimson orbs... Was it curiosity, amusement, or a pure void? Chris was surely one could not easily read. Not even me.

"What... are you three doing here?" I asked, vaguely making out the fact that Bakura, in his cell, had sat on the floor and watched us with mild interest.

"We're here to ask you the same question." Elle said, frowning. "How did you get here, Ryou? Have you been here since you disappeared last week?" she continued, and I blinked.

A week...?

"A week?" I voiced my exact thoughts, and the girl vaguely nodded. "Well... I've... been here for months." I said, and they all gasped. 'What? Did I just say something wrong?' I thought while blinking.

"Months?! That's impossible!" Yugi said, but looking at each one of them, I noticed how Chris seemed deep in thought. Really, it didn't take long for her to open her eyes, which glowed with understanding.

"There's a mild difference in time." She said, and we all looked at her, waiting for her to conclude her idea. "While in our world there's a certain timing, here there's _another_ one. Time goes faster in this world. For example, the time we're here... I wouldn't be surprised if in our world instead of days only hours could have passed." She finished, and slowly we noticed how that made sense.

"One mystery down, two to go... First of all... Ryou, _how in the world_ did you get stuck here?" Elle asked, and I sighed, looking at Yugi and Chris, who too held curious expressions.

"Well... if you're eager to listen to me..."

*Ryou's Story*

__

I was in the library, trying to read a book since I didn't really feel like staying alone in my house, it just bothered me staying there. The silence there wasn't the same as the one at the library. It was just... disturbing.

There was no one actually around, just a few students here and there, trying to finish papers or just reading a book like I was. Mrs. Ishtar was silently typing something in her computer... when suddenly the doors of the building cracked open with a loud "BANG".

Instantly Mrs. Ishtar looked up to whoever dared entering the silent environment in such a rude and inappropriate manner, along with everyone that was within the place that time. My eyes widened in recognition... Those boys... they had been after me for some time. They seemed to like torturing me, and the fact that they knew how my personal life was, always lonely, managed to give them the advantage to hurt me both physically and mentally.

~^:^~

Bakura seemed to growl that moment, even though not really understanding some of the facts, grasping the one fact that those guys hurt me. I momentarily smiled faintly at him, my eyes softening at his simple act. He probably didn't acknowledge that though, as he kept glaring daggers at the opposite wall to the one he was leaning against, and I took it as a sign for me to continue my story-telling.

~^:^~

__

I knew that they were searching for me, and as soon as they found me, they would drag me out of the library (since they knew they couldn't do a thing to me there), and have their fun. I just couldn't let that happen... so I stood up and ran further through the bookshelves, to try and find a way to hide until they went away.

Soon I spotted a door with a sign that stated "KEEP OUT", but I didn't care at the moment. I made my way towards the door as quick as possible and shut the door closed just as I entered. The impact of my action made a book fall off of one of the shelves. I placed my ear on the door to try and listen to anyone who heard my supposedly silent escape... I think it was somewhat foolish of me to slam the door shut like that, but there was nothing I could do, I was just somewhat... desperate.

Noticing that there was indeed no one coming my way, I sighed in relief and decided to take in the area I had gotten myself into. I blinked, not really immediately understanding why this area was restricted.

Upon taking a look at some of the books' titles, though, I soon understood that those books were foreign ones... Old foreign ones. French, Chinese, English, Germany... Some in languages I didn't even recognize.

Then the book that fell previously caught my attention, and I carefully picked it up. Almost immediately I noticed that it was an Egyptian book. My father, in the few times that he was home, had taught me how to read the hieroglyphs. And it didn't take me long to understand what the words on the cover meant.

'Angel of Light'. (A/N: Actually, I was going to write this in Egyptian... But couldn't find 'Angel' or 'Light' anywhere... So live with it, let's pretend that was what was written there XD)

~^:^~

I paused a moment to see if the words had any meaning to them. Apparently it did, because each one held a different expression. Yugi showed understanding, while Elle blinked several times, taking a few glances at Yugi before looking at me again. Chris narrowed her eyes, seeming deep in thought, as if the words meant something more to her and made more sense than to the rest of us.

Bakura, across from us, just seemed mild interested, as if I was telling a boring fairy tale, and he wanted it to end already.

~^:^~

__

I opened the book, and was more than surprised to find that the words... They were more meaningful to me than I had expected. It was like I was reading them in my own language, but it didn't really matter. Because just as I laid my eyes on some of them, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, blinding me, and I lost conscious almost instantly.

When I came to my senses, I didn't know how much time had passed or exactly what_ had happened. All I knew was that my head hurt, as if I had hit it severely somehow. And in what seemed in a great distance, I could make out voices._

"You'd think he's dead." I heard a male voice said.

"Don't be stupid!! Can't you see that he's still breathing? Wait! Look, he's awake!" a female voice said, and suddenly I was looking at a pair of dark brown eyes and dark gray eyes. I blinked.

"Hm... hello?" I said, trying to understand where exactly_ those two came from. I sat up, holding my head in the process due to great pain, and looked at their faces. The woman had long black hair, and wore black clothes. The man... was just like me. Long white hair, dark brown eyes... There were some differences here and there, but we could pass as twins._

The lady introduced herself as Kyou and her companion as Bakura. She was really impressed with me, and kept giving me curious glances and looked at me quizzically, but Bakura only looked at me with mild interest.

~^:^~

Bakura humphed. I giggled, and continued.

~^:^~

__

What impressed me the most was that... I was NOT in the library, or Japan for that matter. Instead... I was in EGYPT. To say I was confused was an understatement... I was completely clueless. And worst of all...

Well... I was not with the best example of citizens. The day after I met Kyou and Bakura, Bakura seemed more than insistent on the fact that I had to leave. Kyou, on the other hand, persisted that I had to be with them, since they were the only ones I knew around. I didn't understand either of them, but decided to play along to whatever they decided. And it was decided that I was to be with them.

And, not a week later, I found out the truth about them. They were tomb robbers. The most dangerous in all Egypt... Wanted by the Pharaoh, guards searching for them in Higher and Lower lands.

By the time I found that out, I was beyond confused. It only occurred to me one thought... That I was trapped in the book._ I didn't know why, I didn't know how... I just knew. I wanted to find a way back, but I could do nothing but follow Kyou and Bakura around. _

If you ask me about why Kyou wanted me with them, I can easily tell you. Because I found it out soon enough, when they took me to an old tomb. She thought I had "powers". Why she thought I did was beyond me at moment, and it only occurred to me later. Probably when I came into this world, it appeared I had used some kind of... magic. Well, probably if you see a person appearing out of nowhere surrounded by a light it appears magic to you.

I told her I didn't have such powers, but it was too late to argue, because we were already inside _the tomb. She was angry... I thought she was going to kill me. Bakura did nothing but watch, it didn't seem like he cared..._

When I looked at him to ask for help, though, I saw something that made my eyes go wide. Because the statue he was in front of was nothing more than a trap, and at the moment, the sword it held was preparing to cut off his head. It may sound impossible... But I can assure you there was some magic in that statue. It couldn't simply move like that.

I pushed Kyou aside and pulled Bakura to the ground before the sword could kill him, and the sword ended up hitting a wall, occasionally hitting a switch and opening a new entrance. Kyou and Bakura seemed surprised... Probably such a thing had never happened to them before, or maybe they didn't expect me to save Bakura's life.

All I can tell you is that, after that incident, things changed. Although they knew I didn't have powers, they didn't make me go away. And Bakura didn't simply ignore me like before... Because I saved his life, he said he owned me, and he protects me since then. I guess he'll just go back to hate me when he saves my life and we're equal.

*End of Ryou's story*

Bakura seemed indifferent to my story at the ending, and he just stared at the wall at the back of his cell, making it unable for me to see his face. Somehow, I knew he didn't hate me anymore... But Bakura was unpredictable. As much as it seemed that he liked me, there was something that made me wonder how far that feeling went...

"I stayed with them for months, and I never found a way to go back to our world. However... a few days ago, something happened. Something that wasn't really in either mine or Bakura's plans." I continued, and they all seemed interested.

"Is that maybe the explanation as to why you came to the palace?" Chris asked, and I nodded. It seemed to me that the girl wasn't so clueless about the situation...

"Kyou, who said that invading tombs of dead kings was not "fun" anymore, decided to do something drastic... To steal from the Pharaoh's personal treasures. It seemed to me she had something in _special_ against the Pharaoh... Bakura told me that he once captured her, and that was when they met each other. She decided then to invade the palace and sneak into his treasure room, then get out... But..." I was unable to continue.... As much as I disliked her, this was too much...

"She died. That goddamned Pharaoh killed her!!" Bakura shouted from his spot, face pressed against the bars. Yugi's face suddenly drained of color.

"He did not!! Yami would _never_ do such a thing!" he yelled, surprising all of us. Elle put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her, breath coming out in gasps.

"Yugi... As much as you like the Pharaoh, he could as well done something like that... Don't you remember what the book said? '_Many had perished under his orders, and death seemed to be a very often thing that surrounded their lives through the death sentences sent by the cruel pharaoh._'... Pharaoh Yami isn't the best of the people..." she said in an amused tone, but Yugi just stared at the stoned floor.

"It wasn't him... I know it." He replied, seeming sure about what he was saying.

'I wonder... Yugi, what happened to you? And.... what is going on between you and the Pharaoh?' I thought with a smile. Yugi was always protective of his friends, but I had seen him in love before... It could have been just a crush, but at the time, I remembered how he defended her. Nowadays... Well, things _changed_.

"But... you said that this girl 'Kyou' decided to invade the palace... so she came in alone? If yes, then _how_ do you know she died?" Chris asked, and I looked at Bakura, silent. All of them slowly turned to him too.

"It's because of this!" he said, sensing that we wanted _him_ to explain, while taking out of under his shirt a golden pendant, looking like a dream-catcher. He threw it at the opposite wall he was leaning against, and I gasped, knowing how much he cared for the item. But... it also brought him so much pain that day...

I watched in confusion as all my friends gasped and looked at the golden ring-pendant in surprise.

"Ryou... when did that girl invade the palace?" Elle asked, eyes still wide. I blinked, and Bakura fell deadly silent, glaring at the wall again.

"Hm... 2 nights ago..." I said, and they all looked at me surprised. 

"It really _wasn't_ the Pharaoh who killed your friend." Chris said, turning to Bakura, while I blinked. "He and his High Priests found a dead girl in the palace 2 nights ago, with a sword pinning her to a wall through her stomach, and were all wondering _who_ she was and _who_ did that to her." she explained, and I saw Bakura turning his angered glance at her, while I gulped. This wasn't good...

"What kind of sword? And WHAT did that to her? Does he know who killed her yet? It wasn't someone normal... Kyou is not stupid." He said, and Yugi hesitated a little before talking.

"Yami said it was... a Shadow Monster." He said, and I blinked more. This was too confusing...

"A Shadow Monster?! And it WASN'T any of his priests or the Pharaoh who killed her?? Then WHO?!" he yelled, grasping the bars with might.

"I think I know." Chris said, and all eyes turned to her.

~^:^:^:^:~ Kris' POV

While I looked for Teana through the hallways of the palace, I tried to figure out what the Tomb Robber was thinking when he invaded the palace. It is not an impossible task for him, because there was a rumor that he held Shadow Powers... But what _exactly_ was he doing there?

He said that 'It was Yami's fault'. What was his fault? One thing was certain. He wrote that message in Yami's father's tomb... but what for? There was nothing that Yami could have done to make him so angered as to try and invade the palace, to do whatever he was going to do, in _bright daylight_.

I closed my eyes deep in thought... What could have Yami done to him... It couldn't be because he had once captured him, it was a _long_ time ago, and by the many tombs he robbed since he escaped, I could easily say that he had _gotten over it_. But...

My eyes suddenly widened open in realization. Didn't Bakura have a girlfriend? Or should I say... he had a _partner_. A female partner. That boy that was with him wasn't his partner. What was the girl's name...?

... Kyou. Yes... I remember when he escaped the palace, he went off with her, and they both robbed together like a cute psycho couple...

Wait...

Kyou...

......Damn it. How couldn't I have noticed it before?! Kyou was the girl that we found dead a couple of nights ago! _I_ was the one who captured her, I should have remembered her appearance! Long black hair... Gray eyes... It _was_ her...

And then I remembered that _she_ was the one who stole the Rings. Having been born with dark powers, she was able to use it without problems... And if she was with Bakura, then he had the other Ring...

And then, the second one was with...

"Teana..." I whispered, narrowing my eyes. I should inform the Pharaoh once I found her... I had found his murderer.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

"_Teana_?! The High Priestess' assistant?" Elle asked in disbelief, mirroring my sentiments exactly. But now all I could think was how that was never truer... Teana had the Ring, while Bakura claimed that his friend Kyou had it. Yami also told me that Teana _didn't_ have a special item... So she probably got it not so long ago.

That could only mean she _killed_ Kyou and stole her Ring.

"But... why?" I asked, and they all looked at me. "Why would she kill someone... like _that_?" I finished, saying everything slowly, as if the words hurt to be spoken. I couldn't image someone so cruel to kill of someone like that and don't feel bad about it...

"I don't know." Chris answered, sighing. But Bakura didn't seem too happy about it...

"I DON'T CARE WHY, SHE MUST DIE!!" he said, rocking back and forth rapidly while holding the bars. Ryou looked at him with an apologetically glance.

"Bakura..." he spoke softly, at the same time Bakura collapsed to the floor, still holding the bars.

"She didn't deserve to die... She screamed so loudly... so... hurt... so... much...." he spoke almost absentmindedly, and Ryou sighed. Meanwhile, Elle and I were about to leave, and Chris just stared at the space.

"Wait! Yugi, do you know how to get out of the book yet?" Ryou asked, and I blinked. I didn't know... and by the clueless look on Elle's face, she didn't know either. Chris, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, before speaking.

"I do." she said.

"How??" was the chorused reply she got, three pair of eyes staring at her curiously.

"The Angel of Light." She replied, and we all blinked. She sighed, noticing how clueless we were. "The purpose of why we're _supposedly_ here is that the 'Angel of Light' is supposed to melt the Pharaoh's heart, therefore saving all Egypt from darkness. 'The Angel of Light sent by Ra himself...' the book said, so it means that it's not someone from here. Angels don't _exist_, but _we_ are here, aren't we? So, that means ONE of us must be this 'Angel of Light'." She concluded. I vaguely noticed how Elle's eyes got wider and wider...

"But... who? Which one of us?" I asked almost hesitantly, as if afraid of knowing the answer...

"You." Elle answered, and I blinked. Once. Twice. Before...

"... _WHAT_?!"

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: ^_^ Ohhh, I liked this chapter!! As much as I got slightly lost when I got in the middle of it (took me a good half an hour to calculate how many nights before did Kyou die...) and it turned out differently then previously planned...

Iris: And it was damn LONG, Lily...

Lily: Yup!! ^_^ And some mysteries are getting solved!! Anyway... please don't forget to **review**, and I'll post the new chapter soon! Okies? Until then... Jaa ne!


	14. Chapter 14: The brokenhearted

A/N: By the time I'm writing this, I haven't done either of my ultimate tests. By the time you guys are reading this, one will be down and there'll be only one to go. How I managed to get time to write and have _inspiration_ to write only God knows... But I sure love when mom says I don't have to study until I die because she knows I'll pass both tests. If even my brother (who is considerably stupid) passed, she says I will eventually pass too. But I am worried... No, scratch that. I'm freaked out. If I live after Sunday, December 7th... then thank all the gods you know cause it'll be a miracle XD

Also, you guys will be happy to know I have many plans for this fic. For example, I have two compensations for the relative "not happy" ending of this fic... The sequel (which I just figured out the title for ^_^ Not that I'm telling you guys though =P) and a one-shot. Yes, a one-shot. I'll give you guys more information about it in the last chapter of this fic...

Oh! And I've got a surprise for all of you guys =D Wait until Christmas and you will be both surprised and ecstatic (erm... I hope ^^U). I have some new fics written too... And, as always, my ideas don't actually give me a break --U So I guess that, after I finish this fic, you guys won't be actually disappointed with me...

By the way, I know that some of you have read my other fic "Couples and NON-couples" and lately found out it was deleted... I guess you guys have heard that it was reviewed by a livejournal? Well, I went there and saw that people bashed me to no end... I was so upset that:

1- I didn't even post the note I was going to post

2- I deleted the fic

After, my friend (*hugs him by the way ^_^*) said that it wasn't necessary... People there were Anzu's greatest fans and kind of bashed ANYONE who bashed Anzu, or created OCs or their own Millenium Items. Actually, when I was going to post a reply for all their offences towards me, I noticed that the person didn't accept anonymous replies... Just my happiness. I want to kill at the moment, and many of my friends were with me.

Searching through the topics (They have a part just to bash "bad fics"... It was disgusting, offensive and low.... They said that they didn't like "bashers" but they were "bashers" themselves and even the worst kind... They bashed real people. I don't think they cared about what they said, they only liked people who liked what they believed in and that was about it. I was hurt at first but then I noticed that they weren't even worth my pain... If they thought they were the "know-it-all", Takahashi-senseis let them fantasy) I found out they bashed a whole lot of other (good) fics... Sometimes over nothing, most of the part just because it bashed their beloved Anzu.

My opinion is that people do the stories they want with the characters they want... If the story isn't good, let them be. There are people who like it anyway, there always are. I guess that they just didn't actually respect what other people thought or their own personal ideas... They were, in resume, a bunch of singled-minded bastards.

I dare say that they didn't even notice that maybe Anzu was OOC in my fic because it was HUMOR. OH, let's not forget... They were yaoi haters. And hated me because I liked YY/Y, B/R, M/M and S/J. Now... what IS the point in THAT? I don't know. But until they learn that some people do what they wanted to do, write what they wanted to write, have their own opinions and their own personality... They won't be able to take me down.

"Couples and NON-couples" will be re-posted soon. With a big BUNCH of warnings for that kind of people NEVER bother me again. Let them bash me. Then I bash Anzu =D

Sorry for this long note... I guess it was just a long time before I ranted so much ^^U And I just wanted to let out all my frustration on the subject... Don't you guys agree with me?

Now, the replies will be at the bottom... I won't keep you guys so long from the fic with long notes, lol. So please, enjoy. ^-^

~ Rabid Delusional Fan-girl (quite a title, huh? See if I care =D)

****

Disclaimer: *the room is empty again* *someone throws Yami into the room again.... in a bathing suit*

Fan-girls: *scream uncontrollably*

Yami: *sweatdrops* *with a sign: IDEA STILL BELONGS TO YO XI WANG* I'd like to know WHY is this the second time you do that to me!

Lily: Because it's fun! Also, it's quite a view... *smirks and wipes drool away* And I hate doing disclaimer, so nyah =P

Yami: --;; Why me, Ra...

Iris: *throws a sign at Yami's head*

Yami: OUCH! HEY!! *glares at Iris*

Iris: *just grins*

Yami: *sighs and holds up the sign*

Sign: LILY STILL DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH! AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL UNTIL LAWYERS GIVE UP HITTING HER WITH THEIR SUITCASES DENYING HER OWNERSHIP. BUT WHO SAYS WE CAN'T CONTEMPLATE SOMEBODY ELSE'S WORK? ^_^ *has many hearts following*

Fan-girls: *squeal*

Yami: *sweatdrops*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking and ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV (Point of View)

****

Note: Ryou Kyouish is Ryou's name in this fic... Sorry for not clearing it up last chapter ^^;;

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 14: The broken-hearted

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Ryou's POV

"... _WHAT_?!" Yugi practically yelled, looking at Elle with wide eyes and eventually blushing. I blinked, trying to understand that supposition... Although Chris' idea could as well be the right one, I couldn't see what lead Elle to the idea that it was Yugi who was this "Angel of Light"... It made sense, really, Yugi seemed to be the closest one to the Pharaoh, but...

"What makes you think that, Elle?" I asked, and Yugi nodded, still blushing, probably wondering the same thing.

"Well, you see... There are the obvious facts: you are the only one the Pharaoh seems to support out of all of us, Yugi. I was kept as his slave for less than a day... Yet he kept you willingly. And also..." she trailed off, as if unsure of her own words.

"Also?" Yugi asked, blinking constantly, a clear fact of his nervousness.

"Well, I heard Ellian and Kaiba talking... They said that when Yami is around Yugi, it seems as if he's someone else... And Ellian... she _believes_ you're the Angel of Light, Yugi." Elle said, and we all fell silent.

"But..." Yugi said, looking away, still seeming slight lost in the whole idea. "... if I am the 'Angel of Light'... what am I supposed to do?" he asked, eyes still blinking. I smiled, thinking that maybe I knew...

"I guess you're already doing, Yugi. You just don't seem to notice it." I said, and Chris nodded. Elle giggled.

"The book said that the 'Angel of Light' would melt the Pharaoh's heart... I wonder how that works?" she asked, grinning, while her friend blushed furiously and refused any eye contact. I chuckled lightly.

"Well... I guess that your mission, Yugi, includes preventing any bad thing to happen to Yami. So we should as well go search for him and Teana." Chris said, and my other friends nodded.

"Ellian..." Elle breathed out, and we all looked at her. "She... didn't seem well before. I think she has a bad feeling about everything... She has this 'gift' she once told me." her eyes brightened suddenly, as if she just had an idea. "She can predict the future! Maybe she will be able to see something about the Pharaoh's fate?" she said, and I blinked.

"It's worth a try... I think that... if you don't find Teana fast enough, she might have an idea of where she is and if she's planning something." I said, and they all nodded.

"Okay... So Yugi searches for the Pharaoh, Elle goes for Ellian and I think I might enlighten the High Priest on what's going on. The High Priestess is after Teana, so I guess we don't have to worry much about her now. Once we all do what we have to do, I'm sure that if Kris finds Teana she'll bring her to Yami, but if she doesn't, we can search for her. Right?" Chris said, and they all nodded, hurrying up.

I sighed. Looking over at Bakura, I noticed that he no longer sat on the floor. Instead, he stood before the bars, and his hands circled the Ring, which was back on its place around his neck. My eyes widened... the Ring was glowing.

"Bakura... what...?!" was all I could say, before a figure appeared behind Bakura, a dark mist forming in the air completing out of the blue. My jaw hanged open, my eyes wide... It was the Man-eater Bug! A _real_ Man-eater Bug!

I did not knowledge the powers of that Ring, but now I knew at least _one_ of them... Yugi talked about 'Shadow Monsters'? Now I understood what he meant with that. The Duel Monster (or Shadow Monster, it didn't matter at the moment) started to hit the bars, and in a matter of seconds, they gave up and were completely destroyed. Bakura stepped occasionally out of his cell as the monster walked further into the black mist, giving him space to walk out, his facial expression not betraying his casual attitude.

Stepping near _my_ cell, he looked down at me before looking at the monster and indicating with his head in my direction. I blinked. He didn't mean...?

Oh, but he did.

The Man-eater Bug crawled towards the bars of my cell and I closed my eyes as it worked, not able to look at it like it was the most normal thing in world at _all_. In a few moments I heard the sound of something breaking and opened one of my eyes, catching as the monster dissipated into nothingness along with the black mist. I opened my other eye and blinked up at Bakura, who now stood just in front of me.

"Let's go. I've got someone to kill." He said normally, as if it was an everyday thing. I stood up quickly from my shocked-amused-scared sitting position on the floor and grabbed his arm.

"Y-you can't really mean that, can you?" I asked, fear clear in my voice. Bakura looked at me with boredom.

"Of course I can. That bitch is going to _die_ for killing Kyou, as painfully too. You have my _word_." He said through gritted teeth and I gulped, letting go of his arm, his now furious eyes scaring me... They showed insanity...

I shook my head. Bakura couldn't kill someone like _that_... I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him get as low as that Teana girl, staining his hands with dirty blood... No matter how much she deserved it.

"No!" I exclaimed, positioning myself in front of him. "You can't kill her, she's not worth your efforts! You don't have to spill her blood on your hands like that, you won't be any better than her!" I pointed, but Bakura just seemed to smirk.

"Oh I won't touch her... my monsters will. Now get out of the way, Ryou..." he said narrowing his eyes at me. I looked away, and hugged myself before saying anything... I needed to know... I had to know the answer to something I've been contemplating for some time...

"Why are you so mad? What did Kyou _really_ mean to you?" I bit my lip, knowing it was not the smartest question ever. But I wanted to know... no matter how personal it was, no matter how selfish and cold that sounded.

I was caught completely out of guard when I felt Bakura grip my arms and lean over until our faces were side by side, and his hot breath touched my ear, his hair poking lightly my cheek. 'Oh dear...' I couldn't help but think, feeling as some color was brought to my face.

"Can you imagine a life without parents, without friends, without _anyone _at all?" he asked, and my eyes went slightly unfocused... I knew exactly how it felt, and I nodded vaguely, my cheek brushing against his. "When I met Kyou I was one lucky bastard that was just not dead because of some higher unknown force. I was not the best tomb robber you could imagine, I was rather just at the mercy of luck, who seemed to like me... When we partnered, I finally had someone to trust, someone who _trusted_ me... I had a friend." His grip tightened and I winced a little. "She seemed like she was daughter of Bastet[1], graceful and smart... We mocked the Pharaoh and his guards. And then someone decides to kill the only person who I ever cared for?"

"I... I understand..." I said, but I didn't think I did much. I couldn't place his love as for a sister or a lover...

"But..." I shivered and blushed helplessly when I felt Bakura's lips on my neck, before he began to whisper on my ear again. "... things changed. And I need to kill that girl, before she thinks about killing you too. I-am-not-losing-you." He finished and backed away, walking away.

There were about three things on my mind at the moment. One was that I doubted Teana could do anything to me voluntarily, and that Bakura only wanted to kill her to revenge Kyou and for the fun of it. Two was that I never thought someone like _him_ could _say_ or _do_ things like _that_... And three was that I was _never_ going to understand him.

"Ryou?" his voice brought me out of my trance, and I looked at him, midway up the stairs, with an eyebrow raised. "Let's go." He said and I nodded hesitantly, before following him up.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ellian's POV

I stared at the cards before me. They weren't clear... but the Shadow Monsters were always true to me. They answered my questions when they needed to be answered, even though through riddles. (A/N: I can't read cards... I'm just doing my best so that it makes sense. It's not a real thing, okay? I don't know _how_ Bakura did it in the show, but I'm just trying to do like him here. Be patient if it turns out stupid and horrible...)

I glanced at the first card. The first monster who appeared for me on my blank cards was the Angelwitch. The second one was the Dark Elf. And the third was Raigeki (which was rather strange.... Raigeki was simply a manifestation of a destructive lightning, which occasionally struck in the deeps of the Shadow Realm, killing some Shadow Monsters now and then). My questions were: if there was someone against the Pharaoh, who, and the third one was a probable future.

Angelwitch... A holy creature that chose to follow the dark powers... An angel that instead of opting for good powers decided to be with dark powers... Someone that instead of good became evil... Maybe... someone from the palace with dark powers? Yes, it could as well be it. So the answer was... yes. There _was_ someone against the Pharaoh, and it held Dark Powers. And it was in the _palace_. 

Dark Elf. A beautiful woman that used black magic... A beautiful woman in the palace that used dark powers... My eyes narrowed in thought then realization. There were only two women in the palace with dark powers. One was Kris, but it couldn't be her... So, then it was...

'Teana. Like I had thought.'

The last card. Raigeki. A lightning that destroyed everything and everyone. Destruction... Teana, who used dark powers, wanted to...

'Oh my Ra...' I thought as my eyes went wide. 'Teana wants to destroy the Pharaoh!' (A/N: Please, don't say "duh!" --U)

While I came to that realization, I thought of something... Teana wanted to destroy the Pharaoh... but why? My eyes narrowed as I thought of this, and I held my blank cards against my chest. I closed my eyes and focused on my question. A light came from the blank deck and I picked the first card, placing it on the bed, below the other three.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I looked over at the card, waiting for the reason why Teana wanted to destroy the Pharaoh. My eyes widened.

The Petit Angel.

Suddenly, the door to my chambers opened, and I could vaguely make out the voice of Elle calling my name. But all I could do was stare at the cards before me, hoping that what I had found out was wrong... That I had been mistaken while trying to make out the sense in between the lines of what the Shadow Monsters told me...

But I had a feeling I was not wrong. But... whoever said my predictions were supposed to be _fully_ true?

"Elle?" I asked, turning to her, who by now had walked beside my bed and was looking at the cards curiously. She blinked up at me and was about to say something, had I not interrupted her. "We got to see Yami and Yugi... they're in danger."

(A/N: If you understood how she deciphered the cards' riddle congratulations... If you didn't, then you don't have a mind as twisted as mine, congratulations too XD) 

~^:^:^:^:~ Ra's POV

__

"Would you QUIT IT?!" the voice yelled in Teana's mind, but the girl just kept crying. It was not fair...

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" she yelled to no one in particular, if you just looked at the empty room. But if you paid close attention, you could see a transparent figure looking rather annoyed, just beside Teana, who was curled in a ball in the middle of the Pharaoh's chambers.

Tears fell down the tanned skin, staining the Pharaoh's floor. The figure breathed heavily and impatiently, and glared at Teana with such hatred, that it could have been deadly.

__

"You lost him, GET OVER IT! You saw it just as I did... He's in love, now quit whimpering or I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm!" the voice said, gray eyes glaring at Teana threateningly. But the girl wasn't listening anymore.

"It's his fault... he stole him from me... Yami was mine and he stole him from me!!" she yelled, placing a hand on both her ears and shook her head from one side to another in a mad gesture.

__

"So, what're you gonna do about it? Kill them both?" the voice asked, and Teana fell quiet. The figure blinked and looked at Teana with an eyebrow raised. Then it sighed and threw its hands up in a surrender gesture. _"He's the _Pharaoh_, oh great intelligence! He'll have you killed before you can even touch the little guy... Or even _think _about it." _It said, but Teana wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she fingered the Ring absentmindedly. The figure narrowed its eyes.

"Yami is mine... and if he can't be with me here... He'll be in the afterlife." She said. The figure sighed. She no longer had sanity, it figured. Blinded by obsession and jealousy... It even wondered _when_ had Teana gone completely mad. Before or after getting the Ring.

Not that the figure cared.

Teana bolted up and ran towards the door. The figure blinked and, in a flash of blinding light, disappeared, just as Teana opened the door and ran away, pushing a slave out of her way in the meantime.

Jono blinked as he saw the girl turn a corner from his spot on the ground. One: what was she doing in the Pharaoh's chamber? Two: where the heck was she going in such a rush? He pouted. She wasn't even polite enough to just ask him to step back, instead she just _pushed_ him away. Bitch...

Just then Kris turned the corner _behind_ Jono, and blinked at the sight of the slave. She narrowed her eyes, thinking what the hell was he doing sitting on the floor like that? Just another thing to _brighten_ her mood even further...

"Jono... what in Anubi's name are you doing sitting there?" she sneered, and the blond blinked up at her. He sweatdropped at seeing how her veins were pulsing dangerously...

"Well, stupid Teana pushed me away when she was exiting the Pharaoh's chambers... I wonder what the heck was she doing there in the first place?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Kris' eyes widened.

"You _saw_ Teana? Where did she go??" Kris asked fast, and Jono blinked, before pointing to way he thought the girl went. Kris didn't waste any time and ran in that direction, leaving Jono more confused than ever.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yami's POV

My head hurt. My advisors were the worst people in the whole face of Kemet, I was _sure_ of that... What did they take me for? I knew they thought I was somewhat of a fool, but a weakling? They were underestimating my powers! If I was the Pharaoh it didn't mean just a title, I can assure that.

But the fact was that, beside their insistent ramblings of how much danger I put myself into that morning, and how careless I was with a tomb robber like Bakura ("You should have killed him right away!! He's a living danger to you, my Pharaoh!" they said), I was still worried about where Teana was... and how did she get the Ring.

But my head hurt too much. Shadow Powers can tire you out, but babbling advisors can do as good, trust me.

I turned a corner, heading for my chambers, when I bumped into someone. We both fell down, and I rubbed my chest, where the person bumped into. Ouch...

"Now, you..." I was going to say before taking in who _exactly_ I had bumped into. The person was rubbing its nose and was blinking several times, eventually cross-eyed. It was a funny sight, really. "Yugi..." was all I could manage to say, and he looked at me, as I got up and offered him my hand.

"Yami!" he exclaimed, taking my hand, and looking up at me. For some reason his cheeks were with a faint blush... "I was looking for you!" he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Oh? So, you found out something important?" I asked, still not letting go of his hand, looking deeply into his eyes. I don't know which of those facts made him blush harder, but he did. I chuckled mentally.

"Yes! We found out what they were doing here, but better than that, we found out who killed that woman in the palace!" he said, and my eyes widened.

"And who was it?" I asked, but Yugi hesitated, as both of us heard sounds of footsteps. Turning around, I had enough time to visualize a pair of sapphire orbs before Yugi held my hand tighter.

"Teana..." he said, and I narrowed my eyes. I completely missed the fact that he was, indeed, answering my question, because I was too occupied glaring at the girl who stood just a few feet away from us, eyes unfocused, Ring glimmering in the hall's light.

"Teana, how did you get that Ring?! Hand it to me right now!" I said, extending my other hand toward her. She looked at my hand blankly before looking up back at my face, not even flinching under my scowl. Instead, Yugi and I watched oblivious as tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks, the Ring beginning to glow more by the seconds.

She gave no explanation of what was going on, and before I could understand what was really happening, I felt Yugi's grip on my hand loosen. Looking down at him, I reflectively caught his unconscious body, blinking confused at his face. I looked back at Teana and then it occurred to me...

Our surroundings. It had changed considerably. Was I too blind for some reason or was I just used to it, but I didn't notice how the shadows covered the once palace's walls. Purple, crimson, blue and white sparks lightened the complete black environment now and then, and it was uncontestable where we were.

The Shadow Realm.

"What..." I couldn't finish. Someone hit the back my neck and I noticed black spots covering my vision, before both Yugi and me fell, blackness enveloping the both of us in its cold embrace.

~^:^:^:^:~ Ryou's POV

Bakura stopped. I blinked, then stopped, looking at him questionably. For the last minutes we had been walking through the palace, Bakura's ring guiding us to where the _other_ Ring was located. Apparently, it was another one of its special powers... Track down other special items.

I looked at where Bakura was gazing, and was confused to find the Ring complete inanimate. Just a few minutes ago its pointy parts were pointing to a way, but now they were just hanging loosely, not glowing, not moving at all.

"What... does that mean?" I asked, and Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"It means that whoever holds the Ring is not here anymore... Not in this palace, not in this dimension. It's completely out of reach." He answered, and my eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me... out of this dimension??" I spoke weakly, and he nodded.

"In another dimension... The dark dimension. The Shadow Realm."

[ **To be continued**... ]

[1] As long as I know, Bastet is the Cat Goddess or something like that... Sorry for my lack of knowledge, but that's as far as I know. Cats were sacred back then, and if I remember correctly Bastet was a Goddess who was had the face of a cat.

Lily: Finishing date: Wednesday, December 3rd. Current status: One test down. Hey, I'm alive, that's a plus, isn't it? ^_^

Iris: Depressing Lil... you don't have confidence in yourself.

Lily: Mom has for me XD Anyway, let's answer our fellows...

****

Reviewers' replies:

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - Actually, Bakura and Ryou will be essential in a certain mission... But I won't tell much! =P Well, I guess that people just are lazy when it comes to review things... I'm sure that a lot of people read your story too, they just don't review! ^_^

__

Hime no Ichigo - *giggles and kicks ff.net* Yeah, they keep messing with us... It's conspiracy I swear... Aaaanyway... *giggles* He was really cute, wasn't he? Protecting Yami and such *glomps Yugi* But I guess he's pretty clueless too... Even Chris noticed that he was the "Angel of Light"... OH! And I have BIG plans for Teana's future, bwahahahahaha...

Iris: -_-U Beside making her insane?

Lily: ^^ *nods* OH, and Ichigo-chan, I give you a challenge: can you guess who the figure who talks with Teana is? I'll give you a cookie =D

__

Donella - ^^U I know it is... Got the idea while reading one of my FY mangas too... Anyway, Chris seems to know everything cause she's the only one that "thinks"...

Elle: Are you insinuating I don't think?

Lily: You're brainless Elle...

Elle: AM NOT!!

Yugi: And what about me? ;_; Am I brainless too?

Lily: NO! *glomps Yugi* ^_^ You're just clueless! But don't worry, it's part of your kawaiiness

Yugi: ^^

Elle: *sweatdrops*

Lily: ^^ Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic! Keep reading... it has a similar ending to FY too I suppose (not that I know the FY ending, but if I remember correctly, it'll be pretty close to it...)

__

flowacat - I don't personally like making Bakura all "evil-like"... I usually portrait him more like Inuyasha... Bad, but at the same time, with a good side... ^^U *pats your head* Don't stay up so late, will ya?

__

Mel Gods - lol, so you didn't realize Teana was Anzu? ^^U Don't feel bad, she isn't "Anzu-like" anyway... And I tell you, if Anzu found the book, Yugi, Elle, Chris and Ryou would probably lock themselves in the nearest cell and wait until she went away... ^^U She isn't much loved in the group...

Iris: Oh and those DVDs are evil aren't they? Lily'd go mad if they took so much time to arrive...

Lily: *nods* *sighs* Anyway... OH! I read the 2nd AF book this week! ^^ Took me about 6 hours to read it fully... my brothers were all "ALREADY?!", it was so funny... Now all I have to do is blackmail my brother until he buys me the 3rd one (I REALLY loved the 2nd one... better than the first... strange, I always like 2nd books best... Like "The Chamber of Secrets", it's my fav HP book... oh well) and annoy mom until she keeps her promise and buys me my new HP book. For some reason, I like Artemis (the character) more than Harry... He has this cynicism and sarcasm Harry hasn't got... Also, Harry is the "Hero" type... Artemis is the "anti-hero" guy, and I like bad guys better =P 'Sides, Artemis' taste for girls is far better than Harry's *giggles cause she likes Holly and hates Cho Chang* ELF! HE LIKES AN ELF! It's better than a mourning witch (yeah, my friend told me Cho keeps mourning the death of that student who died in the 4th book... I can't say his name cause the names change when it's translated to Portuguese... Cedric, I suppose?)...

Iris: Will ya stop ranting?

Lily: Oh! Sorry about that!! ^^U Got carried away expressing my ideas again... Anyway, it's more than comprehensible that you don't understand that voice in Teana's head. It WILL be explained next chapter, don't worry. *giggles now* So you tried to read my new story? *giggles more* Of course you couldn't read it, it's in Portuguese! Actually, for some reason, I like writing things in English better than Portuguese... I think I can express myself better than in Portuguese. But I wrote "Angels of the sun" (that's the name of the story in English) or "Anjos do sol" because there's actually NO GOOD YU-GI-OH STORY IN PORTUGUESE IN THIS SITE... So I got the idea and decided to write down. I understand that you couldn't write a story in another language ^^U But if that was my case, I wouldn't be actually writing this, because my main language IS Portuguese. Don't feel bad though. I study English since I was 10 so it's understandable I can speak both languages... *blushes* Thanks for saying my English is good. But trust me, when I started to write stuff in this site, it was FAR worse. Got better with the great stories I read since then and my lessons (mind you my English teacher is insane... That's the ONLY way I can learn the language, isn't it funny? ^^;;)

Iris: O_o Lily...

Lily: *blinks* Holy cow... one long note! ^^U We're even now, huh? Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me if the "reading cards" part sucked or not, please --U

__

YumeTakato - n_n Was this fast enough?

__

Yami's Tenshi - *laughs* I know it was DUH... But Yugi was clueless. No one actually knew he was the Angel of Light... Maybe only Jou. But he's not in the book. Oh and about Bakura... ^^U Yeah, Ryou deserved a medal. But Kyou was usually around, and she usually lightened the mood... Not that she was cheery or sane, far from it... Her insanity brought out Bakura's social side. He became... someone whom you could live among without much trouble ^^U

Yami: *running around and hides behind Iris*

Kerra: YAMI~~~~!

Yami: Noo... go away!!!

Lily&Iris&Tenshi: *sweatdrops*

Lily: Okay, THIS IS IT!! *ties Yami to a chair*

Iris: *holds Kerra back*

Kerra: O_O No, let me go, Iris, let me go!!

Iris: *sweatdrops* Calm down, will ya?

Lily: *walks away* *comes back with company*

Chibi Yami: *blinks cluelessly* *sees Kerra and eyes widen* NO! NOT THAT LADY!! NOT THAT LADY!!

Lily: *gives C. Yami to Kerra*

Kerra: O_O Wha- YAY!!! ^_^ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!

Yami: *watches his chibi self with pity*

Lily: ^^U Here's the deal... You keep him with ya until Tenshi finishes "The Past is Present", which, I presume, won't be soon... Soooooo, you gotta keep him until then. BUT, when she DOES finish, please retrieve him back, because Yugi was completely unwillingly in releasing him...

Yugi: *still sniffing*

Lily: OH, and Tenshi... *gives her Chibi Yugi*

Chibi Yugi: *smiles and hugs Tenshi*

Lily: ^^ That deal works for you too, okay? Well, anyway... I survived one test, so I hope I survive the next one XD Thanks for the support, see ya soon!

__

Autumn Ann Star - oohhh!! *hugs* ^^ Don't worry, I'm just happy you're back!! Here's the update, hope you liked it!

__

hobbit13 - *giggles* I'm happy that you're happy! Yup, Bakura's reason for his insane idea of killing Yami was because of revenge... We can't blame the guy, can we? I'd want to kill someone who "killed" my best friend too... *laughs* Yeah... Seto and Jono... The couple who replaced the supposed Seto/Chris in this fic... I just happen to like S/J nowadays... Strange for me O_o But whatever... And about Yugi... it'll be even more adorable now that he blushes every time he sees Yami! ^_^ But... will that last? Will it, will it?? =P Not telling, keep reading!

__

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - ^^U I forgive you... You read it now, didn't you? That's the point ^_^ Thanks for reviewing again!! See ya next time!

Iris: *laughing hard* The Pharaoh is the slave, what a twist!!

Lily: *snickers evilly* Now, now, Iris... it's not nice laughing at the unfortunate...

__

Anime Crazed - Hmm... well, Bakura/Ryou IS listed as one of the pairings... BUT if you're asking about fluff... =P Does this chapter satisfies you? No? Oh... so wait ^_~ There'll be more! Hope you liked it!

__

Sarah Harvey - *laughs evilly* Erm... sorry ^^U But it was good part to end last chapter, wasn't it? Wasn't it?? *sweatdrops* Oh well... this chapter's cliffhanger is eviler =D

Iris: --U Talking about hyperness... OH, and please, don't give the girl ideas... it's bad, trust me

Lily: ¬¬U Quiet Iris... ANYWAY, I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT!! *gives you cookie* ^^

PHEW... Over now... please don't forget to **review**, okies? ^^ Jaa ne then!


	15. Chapter 15: Fallen feathers of the Angel...

A/N: Sweet mother of God... O_o This is my _longest_ story since I registered myself in this site August of 2002! ^^ That's GREAT!! And I'll actually finish it *sniffs* That's sooo touching!

Iris: --U

Lily: ^^ Anyway... I'm alive? I'm alive?! I'M ALIVE!! ^_^ YES!! And now, officially on vacation =P Can I say "yay"? yay!

Iris: *roll her eyes* Impossible...

****

Reviewers' replies:

__

SilverKnight7 - I did!! ^^ Oh, and very nice pen name you got there

__

Donella - Oh, don't worry about the cards things... All you have to know is that Ellian knew Yami and Yugi are in trouble =P And fluff... ehh... it's in this chapter... a little... *blinks* Yo Xi Wang? I don't have idea where she is... I haven't given up on her, she probably is _too_ busy and doesn't have time to update. I'm not mad, really, because when she _does_ update, it's always worth it ^^ *blushes madly* My story better than _hers_?? Wow I never thought I'd live to hear THAT... Hmm... I don't think so though XD The girl has guts. But thanks a LOT

__

Amber of Heart - Thank you!! ^^ Here's the new chp

__

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan - *giggles at all their talk* ^^U I'm glad you like it... The one-shot story will be explained later, just wait ^^ So now, enjoy the chp

__

Sarah Harvey - *laughs* I told you! But I'm glad you liked it anyway. Here's the rest... things are getting interesting, aren't they? ^_~

__

Autumn Ann Star - I'm with you... but they're idiots and they can't affect me anymore =D Thanks for the support! *hugs* Here's the update!

__

hobbit13 - wow, thanks for the support. I'm with you, what they did was uncalled for. I _know_ I was evil too, but they didn't have to bash me like that!! The story will be re-posted, so they didn't win the war =P Anyway, I know the cliffhanger was evil XD Sorry! Bakura, the bastard, didn't want to teach me how to read the cards so I went on blindly

Bakura: *laughs evilly*

Lily: ¬¬U The cards actually exist *waves her "Forbidden Memories" around proudly* but I just thought the ways Ellian used to find her answers were confusing.. But whatever now ^^ Enjoy the chapter!

__

Yana5 - Bwhahahahahaha, should I? lol, kiddin', I'd never do that ^^

__

LilBlue-Hedggie - Oh, you don't like the cold, huh? Hmm... we could trade countries, 'cause I don't like the hot *glares at the sun* Would ya take it easy?? *shakes fist at the sun* *blinks* ^^U Heh sorry 'bout that... Anyway, I'm really happy to know you like my story so much ^^ Here's the update

__

Firlosse - *laughs* Cousins' Barbies, huh? You sound really evil to me =D *giggles* Don't mind the bashers, they'll get what they looked for...

__

Mel Gods - Geez, you know what? I have a feeling this would be a long note ^^U Since I may be threatened by reviewers 'cause I'm keeping them way too much from the fic, I decided... to email you!! ^^ Okies? I'm glad you like this fic enough to stand my evil cliffhangers (XD), and I'm sorry 'bout it ^^U They're tempting you know? 'Bout the voice in Teana's head... Hmm... you'll see in this chapter =P

__

Spica P.I - *blushes* I guess you just haven't read enough fics then XD Haha kiddin', but I'm flattered, thanks a lot! I'll read your story a.s.a.p., but just if you keep readin' mine ^_~

__

YumeTakato - ^^ Yes, yay for 'em!! 'Bout Teana... bwahahahaha... dark fate that one possesses... =P

__

CaRmEn5 - Ohhh HI!! ^^ Nice to see ya again!! *giggles* So you thought it was cute? ^^ Yay!! Here's a new chp for yez

__

Machinegungirl - *giggles* S'kay, at least you reviewed... And wait a minute, Maya... You mean to tell me you like Tea?? O.o I mean, you were surprised she's getting annoying... hmmm *shrugs* You opinion... Anyway... One of your theories is right, but I'm not telling which, bwahahahahahaha =P Keep readin'!

__

YamiShadowcat22 - Okay, thank you! Keep readin'

__

YaminoKitsune - *laughs* *gives him more and wait to see Fox's reaction*

Iris: Oi -_-;;

Lily: ^^ anyway, anything 'bout the fic I'll email you, ok!! Keep readin'!

****

Disclaimer: Hmmm... Yami is nowhere to be found... --U Isn't that a pity? SOO... I decided to do this!! *slaps fingers*

Malik: *appears wearing his underwear* WHAT IN RA'S NAME--

Lily: Repeat with me, Malik-kun, "Lily does not own-"

Malik: NO WAY!! SEND ME BACK, YOU PSYCHO KIDNAPPER!!

Lily: You're one to talk, Malik...

Malik: ....

Lily: Now repeat ^_^

Malik: But if I'm supposed to repeat what you say, then don't you occasionally say the disclaimer yourself?

Lily: ................ so? The point here is hearing a half-naked bishounen say the thing ^_^ now repeat "Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, never will, but she can always glomp the bishounens"

Malik: What?! O_o NO WAY!!

Lily: JUST DO IT!! *glares*

Malik: ................... Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, never will, but she can always glomp the bishounens -_-U

Lily: Thank you Malik-kun!! ^^ *glomps*

Malik: Oh Ma-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik...

Marik: *appears looking really pissed*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh-oh...

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

****

Keys: "__" is talking and '__' is thinking

****

Note: This chapter is, momentarily, rated "**R**", so beware for violence and cursing. 

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 15: Fallen feathers of the Angel of Light

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: Yami: I can't believe you're back with your weird titles... I thought after "Runaway" you'd stop... Lily: ^^ Yami: --U)

Seto watched wide-eyed as Teana's Ring glowed. He and Chris had left the High Priest's chambers just a few seconds ago, after the girl told him about what they had found out. He had never been willing to keep Teana in the palace in the first place... After that _incident_, he thought she was good as dead. But no.... the stupid Pharaoh thought she could be useful. He almost _trusted_ her! Placed faith that she would change under the orders of Kris. But she didn't change... Actually, she just got worse.

He was not prepared, however, for when he turned a corner, to see Teana send both the Pharaoh and his slave to the Shadow Realm. And there was actually _nothing_ he could do... His Rod couldn't open gates to the Shadow Realm (A/N: As far as I know... O.o right?).

"Damn!" he exclaimed furiously, slamming his fist against the nearest wall.

"What the hell is going on there?" Chris asked, pointing to the big dark ball of shadows blocking the way of the corridor. Sparks of lighting flashed now and then around the ball, giving a good warning to stay away from it.

"That..." Seto said, pointing to the ball. "Is the Pharaoh's doom." He answered, and Chris stood frozen, catching what the man wanted to say. Looking at the ball, there was only one thought in her mind.

'Shit.'

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked, turning to the High Priest. Seto breathed deeply and released slowly, trying to calm himself and think straight.

"There're two ways... And only one really works." He said, and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"And the problem is...?" she asked, knowing there had to be a catch in Seto's hesitation.

"Bakura is the key." He said, and Chris could have sworn there was fear in the priest's voice.

~^:^~

It was cold. There was only black wherever he looked, and he felt trapped in a prison of nothingness. His insides burned. He felt his soul being slashed by an invisible scythe, his lungs refusing the act properly. 

Was this the end?

His eyes searched desperately from one side to another, trying to find something to grip on, something in which he would find salvation. Some light...

Suddenly, two little points of light appeared in the dark environment, and he tried to get some air into his lungs. His eyes were widened to their limits, trying desperately to focus on the lights, never taking his attention off them.

Slowly and carefully, he walked towards the little lights. His feet seemed to touch a cold floor, but there was absolutely nothing under him. He ignored the idea of walking on thin air, gulping at the simple thought of being lost into the nothingness, and simply walked towards the lights.

He stopped, being face to face with one of the little balls of light, which danced around 'happily', stopping mere millimeters from his nose. He got cross-eyed looking at the little light, and was caught completely out of guard when the darkness changed around him.

He stood in the middle of a road; the dark sky covering the environment in darkness pretty much like the place he had been just a few seconds ago. The leaves of the trees around him shuffled occasionally due to the violent wind that circled around, and he was surprised to notice he was not feeling cold.

He looked from one side to the other, trying to look for a sign of explanation for this... vision? Where was he?

He looked up quickly when he heard the sound of a car coming by. Gazing at his right, he spotted two weak lights coming at his direction, vaguely remembering him of the little lights that brought him there. The car was of a dark-blue color, and shone weakly in the dim light of the night. He narrowed his eyes. He remembered that car...

When the car was coming closer and closer, he did not move... He just stood there, contemplating the car's lights with a faraway look on his face. He did not seem aware that the car was slowly coming closer to him, dangerously at the risk of being hit by accident. When he finally noticed, moments later, it seemed too late.

But the driver did not hit him. Although he was coming in a speed rather faster than he was supposed to, he instead turned the car around at the last minute, in result losing complete control and skidding until he hit a tree with force, splitting the car in half in the front.

Horrified, he followed the car's trajectory until the fatal hit with wide eyes. And it was then that, his head turned in the car's direction, he noted that he was not alone in the deserted road.

A man with dark magenta hair wore sunglasses even though it was night, his long trench coat floating in the wind's rhythm. He stood just behind himself, but didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all, or maybe it was just simple ignorance of such. Slowly, he walked towards the destroyed car with great indifference, as if he was going to see nothing but an everyday thing.

He followed the black-clothed man involuntarily, feeling an unknown kind of anger against him. The man stopped near the car, eyeing the driver and his passengers. The driver had hit his head against the windshield so hard that blood fell freely down his face covered with pieces of glass everywhere. The woman beside him apparently wasn't using her seatbelt and flew from her seat, passing through the windshield and hitting the tree. It was a mess.

His eyes widened, but the man didn't show a change in his attitudes or temperament. He simply took off his sunglasses, showing bright bloody crimson eyes, reminding him vividly of familiar ones... But his shock was too much tom contemplate anything any further. He just looked mortified with what just happened, and confused of why the man didn't acknowledge his presence yet.

The man didn't gaze at the corpses for too long. Instead, he moved his glance towards the passenger's door, slowly walking towards it and opening with caution. He held his breath as the man did that, waiting for any more blood. But there was no corpse in there... However...

Big, wide and confused lilac eyes looked at the man. He couldn't believe it...

'It's... it's me.' he thought looking at the child. 'And.... this is... a memory... from the day...' his eyes widened with realization and he gazed quickly at his hands, for the first time noticing that he was transparent. Invisible to the eyes of the others, a mere invader in an old memory.

A woman interrupted his trail of thought, her high heels making loud sounds on the pavement. Her waist-length hair, a dark color that rivaled the darkness of the sky at the moment, with blonde highlights on the front, flew around as she moved. Her simple dress, an ebony color, was long enough to cover her cream shoes, and was strange stylized. Something that was, without a doubt, not Japanese...

She looked at the boy in the eyes, lifting his face up by the chin to do so, and 'hmphed' angrily, looking up to glare at the man. Her golden eyes met impassive crimson ones.

"It is not him." She said in a very angry tone that scared his smaller self, who shivered involuntarily. But the man didn't flinch.

"I noticed." He replied, and the woman stared back at the scared boy. He looked at his past self with pity and sympathy.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her tone, somehow, more soft than before. The man, like before, remained impassive.

"We're leaving." He said simply, and the woman blinked, before looking up at him again. They held their gazes for a while before the woman sighed and let go of the boy, standing up straight and nodding. Without any more words, they left the scene, leaving him alone in there.

He looked at his past self, looking at his pitiful smaller form, who poked his father's shoulder constantly in a futile attempt to wake him up, and he couldn't help but place a hand on his mouth to suppress any sob, and let the tears fall down his face. He never had this memory too vivid before, but seeing it now, so clearly, hurt... Hurt too much... Seeing his father's immobile body perforated by innumerous cracks of glass from the windshield, dark hair soaked with blood and all messed up. And his mother... oh his beautiful mother... He just couldn't describe her... And he could more less gaze into their eyes, his mother's beautiful green eyes and his father's amethyst ones, so much like his own...

He collapsed to the ground. It was too much...

He was unaware, then, when his surroundings changed again, and the two little lights came back, making everything spin and show a different memory. When he finally came to realize he was in another place, his vision was slight blurred with tears. But he recognized a pair of bright blue eyes.

Oh no....

"You... like me?" came a sweet voice, and his eyes widened. This memory, unlike the last one, was not one he watched from outside. This time he watched everything through his own eyes...

He felt himself nod but he did not product such action. So the only explanation was that he was indeed watching everything from his eyes. The girl in front of him giggled and shook her head, then looking at him with an expression of... sympathy...

"I'm... sorry, Yugi..." the girl answered, wiping away one of her bangs from her eyes. "It's just that... I... You're my friend... And I..." she hesitated too much for his own good so his past self sighed.

"It's okay, Anzu... I... I understand..." he felt himself speak. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but they did not fall.

"We can still be friends, right??" she asked cheerfully, and he nodded vaguely, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes... we can..." he replied, but at the same moment, excused himself and ran away, finally letting the tears fall.

The next moment he was not watching the memory from his own eyes but from the outside again. What happened next he knew all too well. It was a recent memory, yes, but it was one of the most painful he had. Not just because he was rejected, no.... There was more in the story.

He may have been rejected by his first love but, at the same day, he saw that same love dissipate into a vague old ghostly feeling. He had being beaten that day, moments after his rejection, and Anzu, Anzu Mazaki, the girl he loved and that was even considered his _friend_... Saw. And didn't do anything. She could have thought, yes, but she ran away. He didn't know what for, he just knew that she went away... Away from him... Left him to his own misery, alone. He was saved only minutes later, the big guys being shoved off by Elle and then, being beaten up by Jou... But that didn't change the fact that he was hurt.

Hurt inside... And at that night, while Elle took care of his wounds, her words soothed him, and he learned to forget his old love. He learned she was not all that he thought she was, and instead, was someone he could simply ignore... Someone ordinary little spoiled and popular little cheerleader. And he learned to fear her. Fear for the day that she would try to be his friend again...

He didn't cry this time, but he admitted it hurt to see all those images again. It was like living them again... Living his worst nightmares again...

He closed his eyes and fell on his knees as he felt the darkness coming back, at the same time the world spun. But this time it was different... He felt his breath stop for a moment before he was brought abruptly to somewhere else. His knees touching the ground and he fell forward.

But...

The darkness was gone.

But so was his consciousness. 

~^:^~

"He is gone!" Kris fumed, hitting the Meeting Room's table with ferocity with her closed fist half an hour later. "He escaped right in front of us! How stupid can we get?!" she continued, but nobody answered her. Instead, they tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Without Bakura, we have very remote possibilities to find them... They could be anywhere, and if they are still in the Shadow Realm, Kris could take months until we found them there." Seto said, contemplating the table with interest.

"But don't we have any ideas of where Teana could have taken them?" Ellian asked.

"We don't even know why she took them!" Kris replied, glaring at the wall as if expecting it would spit Teana out of her hideout.

"I was just wondering _how_ Bakura got out so easily out of his cell..." Ellian said more to herself than to the others.

"Considering the mess he made down there, probably with the help of some of his Shadow Monsters." Seto said bitterly, and the girls fell silent.

Outside the meeting room, in Ellian's room, Chris and Elle were as nervous as the others.

"He has to be okay... That Teana girl must not lay a finger on him, or else..." Chris said angrily, and Elle raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought Yugi was that much of your friend..." she said, impressed by the way Chris was worried about Yugi.

"He is not." Chris answered simply, making Elle blink. "But he's our passport out of this world. Without him, we're stuck here forever, and I don't want to know the consequences of that." she explained, and Elle "oh-ed", realizing that Chris was not acting so out of character... 

"Consequences?" she asked, blinking more. "What kind of consequences?"

"Well... I don't know if _you_ noticed, Elle, but we're in something _more_ than just a book... We're in the _past_." She said, but seeing the clueless look on Elle's face, she sighed and continued. "If we're the past, then we're about to change something in history itself. And that's not all." she got a very serious look on her face. "I don't know if you noticed, but the similarities between me and Kris are too many to be a mere coincidence... And I don't think that's good."

"You're saying that... Maybe... Kris is your past self?" she stiffed a chuckle. "Well, Chris that's..."

"Improbable?" she asked, and Elle nodded. "Maybe. But if we're here... I think there's more to it than it seems." She frowned. "But if I really _am_ her reincarnation... I don't know what can happen if we coexist in the same place for too long... Maybe both she and me can disappear... And then, the history will change _completely_, and, maybe, even you and Yugi can disappear..."

Elle widened her eyes. Chris' words made sense, like always, and now, more than ever, she wanted to get out of that world...

~^:^~

Yami opened his eyes, trying to make out where he was and what had happened. He looked left and right, trying to make out anything in the deep darkness within the room he was. The good thing was that he could see very well in the dark.

He was surprised then when he noticed where he was. Broken statues, stone floor and dim illumination. A message was slight visible in front of him and, had he not known what it said, he wouldn't be able to decipher its content in the darkness. But he knew what it said. Because he had been there before.

'What am I doing in my father's tomb?' Yami questioned himself in his head, but didn't think too much. His head ached incredibly, and he had just remembered that _Teana_ had captured him... and....

"Yugi?" he asked, searching in the room for any sight of him. It didn't take too long for him to spot the boy. He was hanging on the wall just beside him. When he tried to reach him he realized, for the first time, that he too had magic binding him to the wall. "What...?"

He heard footsteps. Looking up he saw a shy golden light shining in the darkness and then a feminine voice cut through the silent air.

"You're finally awake, Yami?" she called, and he recognized the voice right away.

"Teana, what are we doing here?" he asked roughly. "What are you thinking keeping me here??" he continued, but she didn't seem to listen. Actually, she didn't seem to be in the best of her mental conditions, because she bent down and caressed his face lovingly, smiling at him. He could only stare at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong with you?" but yet again she ignored him and simply smiled.

"You still like me, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Yami's mouth hanged open.

"What are you saying, have you lost your mind??" he asked, but she just sighed, and kept her hand on his face. Yami turned his face away from her touch and she blinked.

"You can't.... you and me...." Yami didn't understand her words, but she wasn't making any sense anymore, her phrases were incoherent and meaningless. She stood up and walked towards the message, tracing the words with her fingers.

In the mean time, while Yami just watched her with an eyebrow raised and his mouth hanging open, he heard some rustling beside him. Looking down, he vaguely saw as two amethyst lights shone in the dim illumination.

"Yami?" he heard Yugi calling him, looking lazily from one side to another, until their gazes met. He blinked when he saw Yami's light bindings and noticing he too had what. "What's going on, where are we?" he asked, fortunately, in a low voice.

"Teana brought us here, probably through the Shadow Realm... She opened a portal and led us here, but I don't know why..." looking up at the girl, he continued. "I think she lost her mind."

But Yugi wasn't listening to him at all, the words "Shadow Realm" echoing everywhere in his mind. The dimension where the Shadow Monsters were locked in... But...

"Yami... what is there in the Shadow Realm?" he asked, turning to Yami, who looked at him curiously. "What _is_ the Shadow Realm?"

"A powerful dimension in which the Shadows are born... The souls that are sent there are drained off its energy and suffers the torture of its worse nightmares for all eternity... The Shadow Monsters' powers come from the Shadows, so the best place for them to exist is in the Shadow Realm, where more Shadows are born every day..." the voice of Teana answered, startling the two of them.

So... the visions Yugi had was when he was in the Shadow Realm? If Teana just used the place as a way to transport them to elsewhere then he wasn't there for more than just a few minutes... And if he had those two painful memories in just a few minutes, he sure didn't want to know how it was to _live_ there...

"Teana, why did you bring us here?" Yami said through gritted teeth. "If you harm me, or worse, _Yugi_, you're going to be dead before you can ask Ra for help..." he said, and Yugi was slightly surprised for his protection.

Teana turned around and glanced from him to Yugi with unsure eyes.

"You can't like him..." she said, and they felt more confused than ever. "You like me... you love me..."

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Yami yelled, rather frustrated. But Yugi thought it wasn't such a smart thing to say, because the girl looked at the verge of tears.

"You saved me..." she said. "I know you like me... why do you deny it? Why... why do you seem to like _him_?" she seemed delirious.

"You're delusional." Yami said, trying to break the magical chains in vain. "I _never_ liked you and I _didn't_ save you, I merely spared you." He replied, but Teana wasn't listening anymore. She turned her back to them and, as the magical chains disappeared, she exited the room quickly, a stone door closing the passage behind her.

Yami instantly went over to Yugi, holding his shoulders and sounding really concerned.

"Are you okay? Did something happen to you in the Shadow Realm? Are you hurt?" he asked, but Yugi mere breathed in deeply then released slowly, trying to remain calm.

"I'm fine... It's just that... What was she talking about?" he asked, purposely trying to avoid the subject, which Yami, unfortunately for him, noticed. Frowning, he tried to look into Yugi's eyes in the dark mist.

"Did something happen in the Shadow Realm, Yugi?" he asked, and Yugi stared at the ground. He sighed and, unconsciously or not, leaned against Yami's chest.

"I had visions... I saw my parents die and my love be rejected again... It hurt..." he said, a hand clenching his shirt on the side where his heart was located. Yami, feeling a wave of sympathy and concern about him, circled his arms around his shoulders and brought him up tighter against his chest.

"That's what happens in the Shadow Realm... Your nightmares, they... They flash before your eyes... Haunting you..." he answered and Yugi nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth he was feeling. Yami felt his heart still ache at the thought of Yugi loving someone else... Should he feel jealousy or anger?

"Yami..." Yugi asked, both unable to do anything at the moment beside wait for what Teana would do. "Did you have any visions there?" he continued, and Yami sighed, shaking his head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm immune to the power of the Shadow Realm... The Puzzle protects me..." he answered, not realizing the meaning behind his own words, lost in his emotions.

"What would your nightmare be?" Yugi asked innocently, not able to think of one thing that Yami could fear. It couldn't be death... It couldn't be lost love... what could it be? Maybe it was a personal subject, but Yugi just _needed_ to know... And Yami, not shaken by the question, simply backed a little to look into Yugi's face to answer.

"Lose you... and get trapped in the shadows." He said, and Yugi felt a nail penetrating through his heart... Leave Yami...

The two of them remained in that position, sitting on the stone floor in each other's arms, wondering about Yami's answer. The Pharaoh felt his heart beat in an insane rhythm, thinking about the breathless sensation he was feeling... Was it... fear? While Yugi felt guilty, thinking about when he would leave... Would he be able to leave Yami?

Outside, Teana stood, frozen, against the wall that held the passage to the room Yami and Yugi were trapped in. Their words entered her mind with intensity that she felt her soul was succumbing to nothingness...

And tears of blood fell down her cheeks.

Her Ring glowed and, in the blink of an eye, a figure stood beside her, its arms crossed and its eyes closed.

__

"In a moment like this I don't know who to cheer for... I hate the Pharaoh, and I hate you, but I can't help but wonder who should die... Hmm... Maybe you both should die, at the same time, yeah..." it babbled, but when it faced Teana, the smirk faded.

Tears of blood. It was a sign. A very _bad_ sign.

__

"You can't defeat him." It said.

"I will. My Yami has been tainted by the Angel of Light... And both shall pay." She replied, but her voice was different. The figure sighed and disappeared, at the same time Teana entered through the passage once again

The tears faded, but she was shocked to find the Pharaoh and his slave in each other's arms when she entered. Her Ring glowed. This was it.

"Angel of Light... You stole my Yami." She said, and both were startled by her voice, looking at her figure surprised she had entered the room so soundlessly. But Yami recovered quickly and frowned at her.

"I was never _yours_... And who EVER said you could call me by the name?" he asked, but the girl didn't flinch, didn't move. A golden light shone against Yami's chest. The Puzzle.

What happened next was a mere blur. While Yami tried to summon his Dark Magician, he wasn't as fast as Teana, who summoned The Spirit of the Winds who threw Yami back against the wall, and the Dark Magician, midway through his portal, sent a spell against Teana, making the girl hit the wall across from the one Yami hit, both knocked unconscious.

Yugi only stared awed.

He ran to Yami's side, and winced when he noticed blood falling from a wound on Yami's head, and saw, with horror, that the Puzzle had been shattered.

'It's over... Teana's going to kill us both...' he thought, but was interrupted from any further thoughts when a bright light emerged from Teana's Ring. He looked up... and widened his eyes.

There, before him, was the transparent figure of Bakura's partner, Kyou.

__

"Hello, infamous Angel of Light." She said, but Yugi had lost his voice.

~^:^~

Elle and Chris entered the Meeting Room, making all its occupants look up at them with surprised eyes.

"What are you doing here??" Seto inquired, but while Elle shuddered involuntarily at his tone, Chris only closed her eyes.

"We think that our case is not lost." She said, but everyone was intrigued.

"What do you mean by that, _slave_?" Seto asked, wondering what a slave could help in an important matter like this.

"Ryou, the boy with that tomb robber, is our friend. Bakura probably fled from the prison for revenge against his partner, and if he found out that she used the Ring... Maybe he'll follow her. When he does, he'll eventually find the Pharaoh and Yugi, and with Ryou being Yugi's friend, I'm almost sure he'll save them." The girl said.

"What guarantees us that when he finds them it won't be too late?" Ellian asked, fear in her voice. Everyone fell silent.

"We can only hope." Elle said.

"Teana got the Pharaoh, huh?" a voice called from the entrance, and everybody looked up.

Bakura and Ryou stood there, the first one smirking and the second looking rather concerned.

"We'll help." He declared.

[ **To be continued**... ]

Iris: Well, I hope you liked the chapter, so don't forget to--

Yami: Wait, where's Lily??

Iris: Well...

Lily: YEAH!! TO THE SHADOW TEMPLE WE GO!! ^___^ *waves her Nintendo 64 joystick around*

Iris: .... Still playing Zelda...

Yami: -___-UU Lilyyyyyy...

Lily: *blinks* Huh?? ...... OH! Oh, hello!! ^_^ How're you guys doing??

Iris: Aibou...

Lily: Ehh... hmm... yeah.... I'm sorry for the delay --U But you know how vacation is, I get carried away with the great amount of free time... hmm... so, sorry... But _Zelda: Ocarina of Time _is sooooooo cool...

Iris: And you got addicted...

Lily: Yup! ^^U Also, I was reading _The Order of the Phoenix_ and, you know, Harry Potter is MORE than addiction, it's a _must_... --;; Anyway, please **review** and see ya in the (probable) last chapter!!

****

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR ALL!!! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16: How the mighty fall

A/N: *hitting head on a wall*

Iris: -.-;; She'll stop... eventually.... in 3... 2... 1...

Lily: *bows down* GOMEN NASAI!! T-T I should have update this AGES ago, I know, but PLEASE, don't kill me!! *hides* I had some stuff to take care of, so you guys MUST forgive me!! ;_; The last chapter is here, and I hope you guys enjoy... erm... yeah... ^^U

Iris: *raises an eyebrow* You're scaring the readers, Lily...

Lily: ^^U It's just that now they'll find out what I said about no happy ending...

Iris: Oh...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own it and NEVER had, if you really want to know... So don't bug me!!! 

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love, OCs and Teana (Anzu) bashing

****

Pairings: Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou (last one very, VERY slight...)

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, ~^:^:^:^:~ means change of POV (Point of View) and _Italic_ means Words from the book

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

Wings of ruby and amethyst

__

Chapter 16: How the mighty fall

****

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"We'll help." Ryou declared. Everybody went silent, thinking about what he just said. It was a relief, but also a danger. Bakura, the most dangerous Tomb Robber ever, was going to help the High Priests find the Pharaoh?

"You will?" Seto asked, raising one eyebrow. Bakura crossed his arms and looked around, admiring the golden walls with interest. "What makes you think we'll accept your offer so easily? How can we trust you?" he continued, and Bakura chuckled.

"First of all... you don't have a choice. We're your only hope." He smirked, and turned to the High Priest. "We heard you, so don't even try to deny." He started walking around carelessly. "And besides..." he stopped and looked at each one of their faces. "I'll make a deal with you. And I'm sure you'll like." He continued, smirking. Ryou sighed.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Kris asked, narrowing her eyes. There was no way they were going to make a deal with a criminal.

"You want the Pharaoh. I want Teana." He said, approaching their table. "I'll help you all to get there..." he smirked. "BUT..."

"I knew there was a but in there..." Ellian whispered, closing her eyes.

"... I'll have the pleasure to kill her. AND..." he added, as he saw everybody was about to say something. "... You'll have to let me go away."

Kris and Seto sat up, eyes narrowed. They chuckled.

"Are you delirious, tomb robber?" Kris asked, and hit the table with her closed fist.

"There is no way we are letting a criminal like _you_ getting away. You are a constant danger to Kemet." Seto said, and Bakura laughed.

"A constant danger, huh? Yes right... stealing the old Pharaohs' treasures? That's such a bad thing..." Bakura mocked, and Seto was about to charge at him, were he not stopped. Ellian stared at Bakura.

"We accept your offer, Bakura." She said, and everybody looked at her shocked.

"What?! Are you _serious_, mistress?" Kris asked, and the girl nodded.

"He is our only chance. It is either we accept his offer, and wait for Yami's death. Which one do you pick?" she asked, and the priests were silent.

"We should leave soon, right, _master_?" Chris asked, turning to Seto. The Priest narrowed his eyes, his temper pushed to the edge. But he stood straight and nodded, glaring at Bakura.

"Take us to the Pharaoh." He said, and the Tomb Robber smirked, nodding.

Bakura closed his eyes and circled his hands around his Ring. The golden object started glowing, and then its strings pointed to a certain direction. Bakura let his hands fall to his sides and then looked at where his item was pointing. He smirked triumphantly.

"That way." He pointed to the right, and quickly exited the room. Ryou followed him, and the others reluctantly did too. Ellian turned to Seto and Kris before they got near Bakura.

"We got him once. We can get him again." She assured. "Yami won't be happy to know we were helped by him, so he won't give up until he has Bakura in his hands again." She continued, Kris and Seto nodding. Yami was just like that.

And at that moment, all they could try to do was save him.

~^:^~

Yugi couldn't talk. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the transparent figure in front of him with shocked eyes, his mind frozen, not able to think of a reason of why the girl could be there.

__

"You are the Angel of Light, aren't you?" Kyou asked, and Yugi blinked, finally coming back to the present. He shook his head before saying anything.

"How do you know?" he asked. He had heard that Seto, Ellian and Kris knew, aside of his friends, of course. But he didn't know that Teana knew... less _Kyou_, who was supposed to be dead anyway...

__

"Oh, it's not such a known fact around... But I found out through 'them'." She said, shrugging occasionally and leaning against the wall. Yugi gulped.

"Who are 'they'?" he asked, and Kyou looked at his eyes, a serious expression on her face. She walked over to Yugi and stopped when she was just in front of him. Then she bent down, her face mere inches from Yugi's.

__

"The Shadows." She answered, and Yugi widened his eyes.

"You can.. hear the Shadows?" he asked, and Kyou smirked.

__

"Once you have a special Item like I do, you can easily hear them. But it often depends on the person's power too." she nodded her head in the direction of Yami's motionless body. _"Like your dear Pharaoh... He could hear them too."_ she said, and Yugi blinked.

"He could?" he asked, looking over at Yami's face. So peaceful now... He seemed careless and calm in his sleep. Very differently from what he really was. Always worried about something... His country, his life, the life of his people... and even about the voices of the Shadows in his head...

__

"Of course he could." Kyou answered, laughing bitterly. _"How do you think he could kill so many people? Yell at so many people? Enslave so many people?"_ she asked, and Yugi could only stare at her. Then she leaned over at him again. _"That is... until _you_ came."_ She said. Yugi blinked.

"What... do you mean?" he asked, and Kyou rolled her eyes, standing up straight.

__

"Well, you're the Angel of Light, weren't you supposed to know?" she asked, and Yugi sighed.

"I know what it is said about the Angel of Light..." he said, looking over at Yami's face and wiping some of his bangs from his face. "But... what did I actually do to him? What made him change?" he asked, unconsciously asking himself those questions. Kyou crossed her arms.

__

"He stopped hearing the Shadows." She answered, and Yugi looked up at her with widened eyes. Never did he think... that he was able to do such a thing...

He felt like he had freed the Pharaoh.

__

"But Teana... What happened to her was even worse..." Kyou began, and Yugi instantly came back from his thoughts.

"What... happened to her? By the way, _how_ are you here? Weren't you supposed to... be..." Yugi couldn't bring himself to continue.

__

"Dead?" Kyou asked, and Yugi hesitantly nodded. She chuckled. _"That was what that worthless slave wanted."_ She pointed towards Teana. She leaned over Yugi again. _"Teana killed me mercilessly, like she had a frozen heart. She saw my blood spill all around the room, enjoying as her monster pinned me against the wall and how the blood felt on her skin. So warm... such a beautiful color... Crimson, like the eyes her beloved Pharaoh...!"_ Kyou said, and Yugi backed away from her.

"Why... why would she do such... monstrosity... How are you here...??" Yugi asked, completely clueless. Kyou chuckled and walked towards the old Pharaoh's sarcophagus. She sat on it and crossed her legs, looking at Yugi with intensity. She seemed... to enjoy everything...

__

"I'll tell you, Angel of Light. What you see now isn't human, and isn't alive... I am no ghost, I am not dead. I am merely... a spirit. A soul." She began, and Yugi pulled the Pharaoh's head on his lap, leaning against the wall. He just wanted to be away from that girl. And Kyou just chuckled, not amused. Most people were afraid of her when she was even alive, she was used to it.

__

"When Teana tried to kill me, I hated her more than everything... Hated her with all my being, for ending up something I haven't fulfilled. She ended my life, and I wanted to end hers. So, before dying, I locked my soul up in the Ring. With the power of the Ring, my soul is able to remain in this world." Her gray eyes shone. _"I haunt Teana's days ever since that night."_ She said, and Yugi remained quiet. Her pleasure in this fact was something freaky.

"Did she... know who you were?" Yugi asked, but Kyou shook her head.

__

"I read her mind. She thought I was merely one of the Shadows." She smirked. _"That is, until I showed myself to her."_ she said, playing with her long black hair. _"Hmph... I found out the reason why she killed me too. It's funny how many people the Pharaoh can kill even though not through his own hands."_ Yugi blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Kyou 'hmph'ed again.

__

"Teana loved the Pharaoh. Apparently, when she was a mere slave in this palace, she killed her master, one of Yami's advisors, for trying to rape her. It was then that her powers were discovered. But instead of being killed, Yami named her the High Priestess' assistant. Because of his acts, Teana began to grow affections towards the Pharaoh. Basically, she would do anything to protect him." Kyou explained, with a hint of disgust in her voice. Yugi looked at Teana with pity in his eyes.

__

"Then, when I invaded the palace, Teana found me. And killed me, assuming I was here to harm the Pharaoh." She chuckled, a strange glow in her eyes. _"But she stole my Ring... that was her mistake. Because then, she had full contact with the Shadows. And since she was weak, they easily controlled her. Shadow powers... When you're born with them, it makes you vulnerable to the Shadows. Only the strong ones are able to resist._

When Teana saw you and the Pharaoh, this morning...Her feelings shocked. Anger, love and betrayal... All of them were at their maximum." She looked at the nothingness. _"I presume it was then... It was then that the Shadows began to control her."_ she turned to Yugi. _"Do you know a sign of when you're fully controlled by the Shadows?"_ she asked. Yugi shook his head, afraid to even imagine.

__

"You cry tears of blood. Forsaking your humanity. Your soul. And then you are controlled, all your of being, by the Shadows. That's how Teana knew you were the Angel of Light. That's why she tried to kill you both... Her sentiments shocked with the ones of the Shadows. They are one now. And if I were you..." she narrowed her eyes, grinning. _"I would pray to the Gods for your soul."_

Yugi shivered uncontrollably. Not only was he hated by Teana, but also by the Shadows. And he felt hopeless... Because he had no power. He couldn't defeat them. And Yami... Well, he didn't have the Puzzle anymore. He couldn't help either of them.

It was the end for the both of them.

~^:^~

Seto couldn't believe in what was happening. He was following a criminal to save the life of the Pharaoh. In the desert. During the cold night. Not knowing fully where he was being led to...

Was he doing the right thing?

"Bakura..." he growled. "Are you sure you're leading us the right way?" he asked, and Bakura glared at him.

"Do you doubt my powers?" he barked, and Seto narrowed his eyes.

"We don't." Kris answered for him. "We doubt _you_." She said, and Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"Stop that." Ellian said, exasperated. She sighed heavily. "We need to save Yami... Who knows what Teana is going to do with him..." she shook her head, trying to avoid bad thoughts.

"Don't be so pessimist, mistress." Elle said, but more to convince herself. Yugi and Yami had to be alright... They just _had_ to.

"How much longer until we find them?" Chris asked, her temper long lost. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"All of you shut up until I stop. Then you'll find out." he said, and Chris, Kris and Seto growled.

Ryou just had one thought.

'I want this all to end...'

And then Bakura stopped. All the others stopped along. Kris, Seto and Ellian stared ahead with wide eyes.

"They are _here_?"

~^:^~

Yami stirred. For once he didn't wake with a chill, as if something wasn't holding his soul within its grasp. His eyes met darkness, but he didn't feel intimidated. He felt...

Free.

__

"The Pharaoh, you see, was as weak as Teana. He did not hold enough power to resist the Shadows, and that's the exact reason that is going to lead both you and him to death."

Weak? Him?

"Yami is not weak!" 

No... that was wrong... He was weak... If not, why did he feel so much pain right now? Why did he feel... vulnerable?

__

"Believe in what you want, Angel of Light."

Angel... of Light?

What... was an Angel? Such thing... did not exist...

__

The Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes. He felt warmth next to him. Familiar warmth, but he didn't recognize it right away. Looking closely to the darkness environment he was within, he noticed two glowing lavender lights. His eyes were locked into the lights, and he smiled.

Angels did not exist, the Pharaoh knew. But Yugi did.

"Yugi?" Yami called, and the teen smiled, already gazing at Yami's face.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yugi asked, wiping some bangs out of Yami's face. At the touch of Yugi's skin in his, Yami felt more secure than ever.

"I just feel weak..." he answered, not moving from where he was (Yugi's lap). Yugi nodded.

"But are you hurt?" Yugi asked, and Yami shook his head. Yugi sighed in relief, the concern fading from his amethyst eyes.

__

"The Shadows found out through the Pharaoh what you were supposed to do, Angel of Light. What your mission is. So, get ready for Teana. You two die tonight. You can't run away from them." Kyou said, standing up, as Teana stirred.

Her eyes opened. Kyou smirked.

__

"Good luck." She said, her smirk betraying her words. She just hoped they all died at the same time. And then, she disappeared.

Teana sat up, and looked around. Upon seeing Yami and Yugi, her eyes widened, and then, her pupils vanished. The Shadows were back.

"Get AWAY from him!!" she yelled, standing up and fuming. Yami sat up and stayed in front of Yugi.

"You are not hurting him." He declared, his eyes noticing how Teana's eyes changed. He knew what it meant, and knew who he was dealing with. "You can't touch him. Not before killing me first." he assured, and Teana narrowed her eyes.

"Are you willing in giving up your life for him?" she asked. Then she laughed. "I shall not harm your body, Yami. But both your souls will belong to me at the end of this. And I shall see the blood of the Angel of Light washing my pores." She claimed, and raised her hand.

At the same time the entrance was blown up.

Ellian bolted inside, at the exact time a portal to the Shadow Realm was opened. She widened her eyes, seeing Kanan, The Swordmistress, stepping out of the portal. She ran forward, stepping between the monster and Yami. The monster aimed at Yugi, going to kick Yami out of the way in the process. But wasn't fast enough.

Ellian gasped. Slowly, she eyed down, seeing the sword pierced through her stomach. Blood fell from the corners of her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks. The monster withdrew the weapon. Ellian fell forward, motionless.

"Mistress..." Elle whispered, and then hid behind Chris. The girl and the High Priests were speechless. Yami and Yugi only stared in shock. Teana was momentarily confused. Ryou hid his face on Bakura's chest, and the Tomb Robber stood impassive.

And then the time went back to normal.

Teana turned, angry, towards the newcomers, just to meet the glowing item of Seto. The Rod took over her mind, and the Shadows, unable to control the girl's body, vanished from her. Yami and Yugi approached Ellian's body speechless, and only stared at her. Unconscious tears fell down their faces, but they said nothing. Bakura smirked, and walked towards Teana. His Ring glowed, and then, a mist began to appear in the room.

Teana screamed.

Within seconds, the mist remained. Nobody could see a thing, but when the mist dissipated, they realized what Bakura had done.

Teana's body lied on the floor, her neck broken. Her Ring was missing. And so were Bakura and Ryou.

"That bastard!" Seto growled, and Kris only closed her eyes. She, Chris and Elle walked towards Yami and Yugi.

"It's okay, Pharaoh... Nothing could have been done." The priestess said, and picked up Ellian's body. Her clothes soon were soaked with blood. Yami stood up, and Yugi stood after him.

"It's over now." Chris said, and Yami started to walk away with Seto. Elle turned to Yugi.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I didn't want... she didn't have to..." he whispered, and Elle sighed.

"I know..." she said.

"You think he'll be okay?" Chris asked, nodding towards Yami.

"It's up to Yugi." Elle answered when Yugi started walking away too. The girls sighed, and headed out of the tomb with the others.

~^:^~

Yami threw himself on his bed, his face burying on his pillow. Yugi stood beside the bed, just eyeing the Pharaoh. Outside, the full moon was up, illuminating everything within the reach of its light. They did not speak, and did not move.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered, but he was interrupted as Yami finally spoke.

"I... want to sleep." He said, his eyes closing. Yugi's eyes softened and he nodded, following the Pharaoh under the sheets. Yami immediately hugged Yugi close to him like a child would do with a teddy bear. But Yugi didn't mind it. He leaned on the Pharaoh's chest, enjoying the warmth for a few moments.

And then he saw it.

While looking at his hands placed against Yami's chest, Yugi noticed as he became transparent. He could see right through his hand. He widened his eyes.

'No... What... what's going on??' he asked himself, careful not to let Yami discover his problem. 'I'm... I'm disappearing?!' he buried his face on Yami's chest. 'No!! I don't want to go back!! Not now!!'

And then Yami hugged him tighter. He could still feel Yami, just like seconds ago. He was still there. He did not disappear. He silently sighed in relief.

"She... wasn't my sister..." Yami began to speak, and Yugi opened his eyes, watching the tanned wall move up and down in front of his face. "My mother... found her, one day, while walking near the Nile. And she decided to take her in the palace. My father made no objections, as I was a lonely child and too quiet for my own good. So she became being treated like my sister. When my mother died, father didn't kill her or throw her out of the palace... I think... she was the only thing that kept him from becoming insane... The only link he had with mother..."

"I'm sorry..." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle. Yami kissed his forehead.

"She... she didn't have to die... It's... it's all my fault... If only I had killed Teana when I had to... I killed so many people, the shadows manipulated me to kill so many people... Yet the one I should have killed I spared... That's not fair..." he said, his voice becoming weaker by each word he said. It was strange how the mighty had fallen.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Yugi asked, now that the Pharaoh had mentioned it. Maybe he could have been insensible, but he needed to know. Then he could try to comfort Yami.

"The Shadows... they told me... That her powers were useful. That I couldn't waste a power like that, and that I was supposed to find a way to control such power... Then... I told her to stay with Kris..." Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was not your fault, Yami... Not your fault that you didn't kill Teana, and for what happened to mistress Ellian... It was the Shadows. And you're not controlled by them anymore." Yugi said, and Yami pushed him away enough to look at his face.

"Because of you." He said. Yugi blushed. "You... you freed me... You made me change. And I..." he raised a hand to Yugi's face. "I fell helplessly in love with you." He finished, and Yugi widened his eyes.

But he didn't have time to be surprised. Yami leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yugi's in a sweet kiss. His hand on Yugi's face pushed the boy towards him in an attempt to deepen the kiss, and Yugi, lost in too many emotions, just let himself drawn in Yami's affection, returning the kiss.

Yugi didn't know the feelings he had for the Pharaoh, but never had he been loved like that. What he felt for Yami was nothing like what he felt for Anzu Mazaki before. He didn't know what he really felt for Yami. But he knew one thing... He knew that he would lose himself in Yami's love, and for that, would try to love him. It was not difficult. The way his heart beat when he felt Yami deepen the kiss was something he just couldn't explain, and Yami's words... They affected him.

Maybe he already loved Yami. But didn't know it.

When they parted, Yami hid his face on Yugi's neck, and closed his eyes, holding the smaller one close to him. He felt that if he didn't hold Yugi, the Shadows would get him... And that was something he wouldn't handle. And wrapped in that embrace, they fell asleep.

~^: The next morning... :^~

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, finding the room illuminated by the sunrays of the late morning, and with Yami's arms still wrapped around him. The Pharaoh seemed sound asleep yet, so Yugi refrained his movements, afraid of waking up the Pharaoh. He looked so beautiful sleeping... He was so sad, but when sleeping, he seemed peaceful... And the way the sun reflected on his tanned skin, he seemed just gorgeous...

Yugi blushed. Never had he had those thoughts about the Pharaoh. But after he heard about what Yami really felt for him... After Yami kissed him and showed how deep went his affection... He felt that things changed. And a lot. Not just his image about Yami, but what his feelings for him as well.

Yugi started to love everything about the Pharaoh through his love for him. The way he protected him, the way he cared about him, the way he acted around him... The way he smiled at him, the way his eyes shone when he did so, the way he was, just when he was around Yugi, more carefree, more like Yami and not like the Pharaoh...

Yugi blushed more. Indeed what he felt for Yami was nothing like what he had felt for Anzu.

Someone carefully and soundlessly started to open the door that led to Yami's chambers. Yugi tried to look at them newcomers with much difficulty.

"Hey... Yugi..." he heard Elle's voice, and could vaguely see her face peeking through the door. Upon seeing how Yami and Yugi were sleeping, Elle blushed and disappeared. Yugi blinked as he heard a sigh, and then, Chris entered the room.

"Yugi, we need to talk. Now." She said, not bothered by the scene on the bed. Yugi blushed at her gaze, and Elle giggled outside. Chris didn't wait his answer as she quickly walked out of the room.

Yugi sighed, and looked at Yami with soft eyes. He hoped he wouldn't wake him up while he tried to take Yami's arms off of him. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to make the Pharaoh hug a pillow instead of him. He giggled as Yami hugged the pillow happily and smiled in his sleep, and felt almost miserable for tricking the King. But it was needed.

Silently, Yugi walked towards the door and opened it as soundless as possible. Once outside, he looked left and right for his friends, but not seeing them, he decided to go find them. It wasn't so difficult... There was only one place in which they could be.

Yugi walked towards Ellian's room, thinking of what his friends could want to talk about. Depending on their questions... Yugi was immensely trying to forget the visions from the day before. He didn't want to remember about Ellian or Teana...

He opened the golden doors that led to Ellian's room, and found his friends there, waiting for him.

This was it.

~^:^:^:^:~ Yugi's POV

"What is it?" I asked, looking from Elle to Chris and from Chris to Elle. Chris seemed completely serious, while Elle giggled uncontrollably. I blushed and hit my head with my hand... She was never going to forget what she saw, that I knew...

"It is time. We have to go back." she said. I widened my eyes.... Go back? Leave Yami?

"I... I..." I couldn't bring myself to speak, but Chris wasn't waiting for my answer.

"Last night, there was a sign that we have soon to leave this book. Did any of you notice?" Chris asked, and Elle nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to deny... But I nodded. "You see? Your mission is fulfilled, Yugi, all we have to do is-"

"NO!" I yelled, placing my hands on my ears, refusing to hear her words any longer. "I WON'T!"

"Yugi, what are you saying?" Elle asked, turning to me and touching my shoulder. "We have to go back..."

"I don't want to!" I told her firmly, looking into her eyes, my own filled with determination. "Yami needs me, and I don't want to leave him!"

"Yugi..." Chris said in a warningly tone. "We _have_ to go back. There's no 'want' in this. It's a fact." I shook my head, and glared at her.

"You're wrong. _I'm_ the Angel of Light, _I'm_ the passport out of this world, but _I_ don't want to go! And I won't!" I said, and was ready to leave when Elle stopped me. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yugi, please think... We don't belong here... This... world, it's nothing more than a book... A world of the past in which only people from the past belong to... We're from the future, Yugi, we can't be here! We're not supposed to be here!" she said, and I shook my head.

"No! I was called here, we all were! There must be a reason for such thing! We can stay here, that's why we're still here!" I said, but Chris sighed.

"Yugi, we can't stay here. Like I said, last night there was a sign. Our body in this world is slowly disappearing. In a matter of hours, or maybe minutes, we'll be fully transported back." she walked towards me, and bent down to be in my eye level. "We do not belong here as you say, Yugi. You see Kris. She and I are the same. She's my past self. And she's the only one who can be in this world, and then I'm predestined to disappear... Or else both of us will. What about Elle? What about Ryou, or even _you_? Somewhere in this world there must be your past incarnations, and we can't live in this same space that they do. We must go back. All of us."

I hung my head down, unable to look at my friends. As much as I wished otherwise, her words made sense. We couldn't co-exist in the same space as our past selves... We had to go back.... But... I didn't want to. Not now that I had Yami, I refused to let him go. And what I felt for him was so much different than what I felt for Anzu, and I couldn't lost him...

'I can't... I can't lose my love again...'

"Yugi." I turned to Elle, who smiled comfortingly and wiped away the tears that I didn't notice that had fallen. "You love him, don't you?" I looked away, but remained quiet. That maybe was a thing that I couldn't answer to myself. "But Yugi, you can't..."

"I can't love him?!" I turned to her, eyes wide. "What are you saying?! You think this is something I can control?? I'm the stupid Angel of Light. I'm the one who was supposed to make the Pharaoh's heart melt, isn't it?" I sobbed, and closed my eyes. "I was supposed to make him love me... And to love him back... And then, I have to go away? How fair is that?" I asked myself, and not them. They remained quiet for a second.

"I wished it wasn't you, Yugi. Or anyone we knew, so it would be easier that way. But it's not something we can control either." Chris said, looking away. "You have to forget him."

"You think I can?" I asked firmly, and she looked at me. Her eyes were cold...

"You have to try." ...but maybe she was just trying to control her emotions, and in that she was better than any of us. I sighed deeply, and wiped my tears away, then looked at her. I nodded slowly, knowing that we really had no choice...

We had to go away. And I hated myself for it.

Chris smiled, for the first time, a comforting smile, and Elle squeezed my shoulder, nodding. I closed my eyes, trying to accept that better, but gave up, as I didn't seem to see how. How it was fair.

Elle walked towards the bed, and picked up our school uniforms. I blinked, and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Ellian kept it safe in here, all this time. It wasn't difficult finding them. And they're all clean." She smiled sadly. "C'mon, let's change into them." She said, and Chris and I nodded, picking our respective clothes.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Chris look at her clothes with disgust. She never really liked the school uniform, and sometimes, she even didn't come to school in it. She got several detentions for it. Elle giggled.

It was like everything, slowly, was coming back to normal...

Only, I wished, for the first time since I came there, that it wasn't.

~^:^:^:^:~ Kyou's POV ~ Events from after Bakura disappeared from the Tomb

Bakura and I grinned at each other in triumph. Teana was dead. He had both Rings.

And also the Puzzle. Had stolen it before running out of that pyramid.

So, basically, there was nothing that could go wrong.

Or so we thought.

"So you trapped yourself on the Ring, huh? I wished I could see that girl's face when you first came out." Bakura grinned, and I chuckled.

__

"Well, I am surprised you didn't hear her scream. I could swear all of Kemet did." I said, smirking, still remembering clearly how Teana screamed when she first saw me. There was probably nothing that left me more pleased.

"Ah well... At least she is dead now." Bakura said, and I raised an eyebrow as Ryou shuddered. Bakura, following my gaze, looked at Ryou. Upon seeing his blank gaze, he sighed and kneeled in front of him.

"She wanted to kill your friend. And she killed _my_ friend. She deserved that, Ryou, and maybe even more." He said, and I was surprised he had not snapped at him. He spoke almost... kindly.

__

'My, My Bakura. Aren't we getting soft?'

And then it happened. While holding Ryou's hand, all of us noticed as his skin went transparent, as if he was a spirit like me. Our eyes widened, and the boy withdrew his hand from Bakura's, leaving my partner startled.

"What was that?" he asked in a whisper. Ryou only kept looking away, and didn't answer Bakura.

Bad mistake.

"Tell me, Ryou, what _was_ that?" Bakura asked more firmly this time, and shook the boy's shoulders. Ryou whimpered.

"I-I don't know." He said, and Bakura frowned. Though he seemed angry, I knew him better than that.

Bakura was scared.

__

"You two should rest." I told them, and Bakura nodded.

__

'Whoever you are, boy.' I thought, eyeing Ryou._ 'I hope you don't disappear as suddenly as you appeared. I don't know how Bakura is going to take it.'_

~^:^:^:^:~ Ra's POV

Yugi walked towards the Pharaoh's chambers, already wearing the blue school uniform. He had asked the girls if he could see the Pharaoh one last time, and they had agreed, not really knowing _when_ they were going back anyway.

He carefully and soundlessly entered Yami's room, and noticed that he was still asleep. Closing the door behind him, he smiled, walking towards the bed. Yami should have been really tired to sleep like that.

'Yami...' he thought, brushing his bangs away from his face tenderly. 'What are you going to do when I leave?'

__

"What would your nightmare be?"

"Lose you... and get trapped in the shadows."

Yugi could clearly remember about what Yami said in the Tomb, but he didn't believe in what Yami had said. He now didn't have the Puzzle anymore, and since the item was the Pharaoh's, only he could put it together again, so its powers couldn't be used again. The Pharaoh's Shadows were unable to get him.

Or maybe... the shadows he had spoken about were something else. Something like...

'Loneliness...'

Yugi, lost in his thoughts, only caressed Yami's cheek with his fingers and did not notice when the taller one began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the surroundings and sudden light in his vision before noticing Yugi there, sitting beside him, looking at the nothingness with lost eyes. He smiled, and brought his hand up to Yugi's, then kissed his palm.

Yugi immediately came back from his thoughts.

"Oh Yami, sorry..." he apologized as he watched the Pharaoh sit up. "I didn't want to wake you-" but Yami smiled and placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry." He said, and Yugi felt like it had been years since he had last heard that beautiful velvety voice. Leaning over, his lips touched Yugi's and he circled his arm around the boy's waist, pulling his closer. Yugi made no attempt at resisting, and melted in the kiss.

'This... this can be the last time...'

Yugi moved his hands towards Yami's neck and pulled the other even deeper in the kiss, opening his mouth as an invitation which Yami accepted willingly. Because he had never done that before, Yugi let Yami dominate him, and simply drowned in the scent and taste of the Pharaoh. He needed to breathe, but at the same he didn't want to. It seemed that, if they parted, suddenly Yugi could be already gone.

'I can't forget him.' Yugi concluded, when Yami finally let go of his mouth. Yugi took a quick breath before bringing his mouth to Yami's again, and again, just feeling his lips. Yami chuckled, when Yugi finally backed away.

"You do know how to wake me up, don't you?" he asked, nuzzling the other's hair, and Yugi hugged him around the middle, his face buried on his chest. And Yami, lost in his bliss, took a few minutes to realize the clothes Yugi was wearing. When he did notice, he blinked. "Yugi... Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Silence.

"Yugi?" he rubbed Yugi's back, in case he was spacing out again. "Why are you wearing those clothes?" he repeated softly.

"Yami..." Yugi began, still not looking up. "I am sorry..."

"Why, Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"They all said... I am the Angel of Light..." Yugi spoke in such a low voice Yami was having troubles hearing. "And that my mission... was wash the shadows away from you... To melt your heart..." Yugi backed up to look at Yami's face. "And now, my mission is over." Yami widened his eyes.

"I... I don't understand, Yugi..." the Pharaoh said, but his eyes betrayed his words.

"I... I can't stay here anymore, Yami..." Yugi said slowly, but Yami shook his head.

"What are you saying? Where are you going??" Yami asked, but at that same moment, Yugi's hand began to disappear. Yami's eyes began to tear, in pure fear, and Yugi looked at his hands with sadness. "Yugi...?"

~^:^~

Chris and Elle watched as their hands began to disappear, and slowly, their feet were becoming transparent and were disappearing too.

"It is now." Chris said, standing up and closing her eyes.

"Do you think Yugi will be okay?" Elle asked, concern on her cerulean eyes.

"I don't know." Chris said emotionlessly, and then went silent. The girls only waited until they were out of that world.

~^:^~

"What is going on?? You're disappearing!!" Bakura yelled, staring at Ryou with wide eyes. The color had completely vanished from his tanned skin as he watched Ryou panicking.

"I don't know, I really don't know!" Ryou said, but then closed his eyes and forced himself to think. There must be a reason why this was happening...

"Your friends... They said you're from another world." Bakura began, his eyes unfocused. "Are you going back?" he asked, and Ryou opened his eyes immediately.

That was it.

"Yes... I'm going back..." he whispered, but he didn't have time to be happy. Bakura was suddenly in front of him, with a scowl.

"Why? Why are you going back?!" he snapped, and Ryou tried to back away from him.

"I-I... think maybe Yugi... Yugi finished his.... mission here..." he tried to explain, but Bakura just seemed unwilling in the idea of him going away.

'Why is he acting this way?'

~^:^~

"I have to come back to where I came, Yami..." Yugi said, but the Pharaoh held his shoulders firmly. His arms and legs were starting to disappear too.

"Why?! Why... are you leaving me?" Yami asked, the tears falling down his cheeks. No... he couldn't be alone... not again!! Not anymore! "I can't be alone!" he yelled, and Yugi sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but I... I have no choice!" He said, crying too. His chest was starting to disappear. "I'm... sorry... so sorry..."

"But Yugi... I..." Yami didn't finish, but Yugi already nodded and smiled. His face was starting to disappear. "wi mr(i) Tw[1]..." Yami said, and it was clear that now the magic of the book was wearing away, and they couldn't understand each other anymore.

"Aishiteru.[2]" Yugi said.

But they knew what each other meant.

And then, Yugi's body disappeared in a wave of bright light, leaving Yami to stare at the empty space where, minutes before, laid the person he had ever loved in his life.

~^:^~

Ryou cried as his vision began to blur and Bakura could only stare as the other vanished from that world. In a matter of seconds, Bakura stood there, alone, in the city.

Completely alone.

__

"Bakura?" Kyou asked, coming out of the Ring. She looked around and saw no trace of Ryou, so she turned to her old partner._ "Are you okay?"_ she asked, and Bakura chuckled.

"I will." He said, and gathering his things, started to walk away.

__

"Where are you going?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Bakura smirked.

"There's said to be an old chamber hidden near the palace which holds uncountable treasures." He looked at her. "I'm going to find out if that's true." He said, and Kyou widened her eyes.

__

"But Bakura, that place is COMPLETELY full of traps! Only someone who knows where each one of the traps are located can enter! You can die down there! She said, but Bakura chuckled again.

"So?" he asked. Kyou remained silent before...

__

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked, and Bakura stopped.

"Maybe I did." He said, and shrugged, his head bent down, his white hair covering his face. It was impossible then to notice a tear rolling down his cheek. "Maybe I did."

~~~

Slowly, Yugi started to open his eyes. He laid on his stomach on something really hard and his back hurt like heck. He tried to move, but found himself unable to. He blinked, and tried again, only to spot an arm lying just beside him.

He blinked.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Chris yelled, and Yugi winced, realizing she was the one lying on him, and so she practically yelled in his ear. Two other voices were heard as they all tried to get off of poor Yugi.

"Aw man, we could land decently once in a while..." Elle complained.

"What are you saying, Elle?" Ryou asked, rubbing his back. "You were on top of us all!" he said, and the girl sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Chris only growled, and stood up.

"I'm never coming to this library ever again..." she said, and Yugi sat up, rubbing his back.

"I thought I had broken my back..." he said, wincing.

"Ehh??" a voice asked from the entrance, and the four turned to look at the newcomer. Chris growled.

"Jounouchi..." she said, and the blond gulped.

"H-hey Chris... how's it goin'?" he asked, and sweatdropped as she glared _hard_ at him.

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you caused us closing that book?" she asked, and Jou blinked before sweatdropping again.

"Would ya believe me if I told ya I don't?" he asked, and Elle sweatdropped.

"Well, there's a probability of 99% that he's saying the truth, you know..." she said, but Chris wasn't listening. "Erm... Jou? You might want to run now..." she advised, and didn't have to say twice. Jou ran out of the door like a rocket, Chris just behind him. Elle sighed, and turned to the other two. She blinked upon seeing their faces. "Guys? Will you be alright?"

"Yeah... Eventually..." Ryou said, standing up, and walked out of the door. He stopped and blinked once he looked outside, sweatdropping. Elle then turned to Yugi.

"Yugi?" she asked, and watched as Yugi stood up and continued to look at the ground. She didn't notice him guarding a book inside his shirt.

"I won't be able to forget him..." he said, and Elle smiled apologetically.

"I know, Yugi... but..." she started to say, but Yugi sighed.

"I know, Elle... I know..." he said, and wiped away the wetness that was still on his cheek. Elle smiled and nodded, then hugged him around the shoulders.

"Hey guys... Take a look at this." Ryou said, pointing ahead. Yugi and Elle walked beside him, and blinked. Then sweatdropped, as they watched Jou run like a maniac with Chris just behind him.

"Mrs. Ishtar is so going to kick us out..." Elle mentioned, and the other boys nodded.

And then, Jou bumped on somebody and fall down on his butt.

"Hey!!" he whined, and looked up. He gasped. And the others, upon seeing whom, gasped too.

"Kaiba??" they all exclaimed, and the boy blinked. Kaiba looked at each one of them with an eyebrow raised, and then at Jou on the floor.

"Jounouchi... Watch out the next time, idiot." He said, and Jou growled.

"Look Kaiba..." he stood up and glared at him, before noticing Chris was still just behind him. But, upon seeing the girl in kind of a shocked state, he quickly ran out of the library. Chris took a moment to notice that.

"Uh..? HEY!!" then she stormed out of the library after Jou. Everyone in the library sweatdropped. Kaiba sighed and walked away.

"Since when does Jounouchi knows Seto Kaiba?" Elle asked Yugi and Ryou, who shrugged.

"Let alone someone from the Golden Dawn High School[3]?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded. They all just stayed at the entrance of the Forbidden Section. Until...

"Hey!! What are you guys doing there?" a voice asked, and they all jumped.

Ryou's jaw fell.

'B-Bakura?!' he thought, but didn't have his voice to actually say that. The boy, with equal looks with the Tomb Robber, blinked upon seeing Ryou. He approached him, and stopped just in front of him. Then stared at his eyes. Ryou gulped, but didn't say anything. He was too shocked anyway.

"Hey boy..." he started, and Ryou just watched him with wide eyes. "That's an exclusive look, you know?" he asked, and the three friends sweatdropped.

"Erm... sorry?" Ryou said, and the boy shrugged. Then...

"AHH!! A CLONE!!" a female voice screamed, and they all jumped again. The boy talking to Ryou growled and walked towards the girl, while the other three were even _more_ shocked.

'E-Ellian?!' they all thought.

"Don't yell like that out of nowhere, you nut!!" the boy said, and the girl sweatdropped.

"Erm... Sorry... It's just that..." she pointed at the group.

"What the hell is going on here?" another voice asked, and the group froze again.

Yugi mainly.

'Y-Yami?!' his mind _screamed_.

"Look!" the girl said, and pointed at Yugi's group. The newcomer boy looked at them, and his eyes locked with Yugi's.

There was a difference between this boy's eyes and Yami's. This boy's eyes were violet, not crimson.

'Too bad...' Yugi thought, but didn't look away. He just had to keep himself from blushing when the boy smiled to him.

"Aren't you guys alike??" the girl asked, and the Yami-look-alike nodded. He then looked at Ryou and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... And that one looks like Bakura." He said. The others gasped at the coincidence, but nothing said. Bakura 'hmph'ed. The girl laughed. "Hey..." he mused, and started to walk towards Yugi's group.

He stopped just near Yugi, who had yet to come out of shock.

"Isn't this the Forbidden Room?" he asked, and they all sweatdropped. Then he looked down at Yugi. "Were you inside?" he asked, and Yugi had to keep himself from blushing.

He was spared from answering when...

"YAMI!!" a voice called, and the boy known as Yami winced, and turned around.

"Oh no... Not her..." he whispered, and only Yugi heard him. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the source of the voice, and gulped. Seeing the girl he hated the most looking from one side to the other, searching for someone...

"A-Anzu?!" he said, and Yami looked down at him.

"You know her?" he asked, and Yugi nodded. "Poor you, nobody deserves that." he said, and Yugi laughed.

"Yeah... But it's funny how _you_ know her. You're from Golden Dawn High School, aren't you?" Yugi asked, for a moment forgetting whom he was talking to. When the boy smiled, Yugi remembered immediately.

"Yeah, but I know some people from your school." He groaned. "Unfortunately, I know her too..." he said, and gulped as the girl finally ran at his direction. "Oh no..." he said, then grabbed Yugi's shoulder and started to walk away from the door, Elle, Ryou, Bakura and the girl followed them.

Their unluck was whom they found just turning on a corner...

"Mrs. Ishtar!" they all exclaimed. The woman glared hard at them.

"Who were the ones that are making a mess in my library?" she asked, and everybody pointed at Anzu, who was coming running towards them. She glared at her. "You can't yell in my library, lady, out NOW!!" she said, and Anzu blinked.

"But I--" she couldn't continue, as Mrs. Ishtar began to push her out. They all laughed.

"Good for us." The girl said, and Elle nodded.

"Yeah... And good thing Mrs. Ishtar didn't find us near the Forbidden Room, or else we would have been kicked out too..." Elle said. "Thanks to you." She looked at Yami, who chuckled.

"I knew she was coming, so I just acted fast." He winked. "Don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Yami Awaikage. The girl is Ellian, my sister, and the white haired one is Bakura Shinkyou." He introduced them, then looked at Yugi. "What about you?"

"I-I'm Yugi Mutou, the girl is Elle Mayani and the other is Ryou Kyoushi." Yugi introduced them and Yami nodded.

"Anyway, we have to go... We have a project to do. See ya!" Ellian said, and walked away with Yami and Bakura. Yugi, Ryou and Elle just watched as they walked away.

And Yugi finally thought that maybe fate didn't hate him at all.

"AHH!! YUGI!! THE PROJECT!!"

... or maybe he was mistaken.

[ ~:**o.w.a.r.i.**:~ ]

[1] Supposedly "I love you" in Ancient Egyptian but I can be wrong ^^U  
[2] "I love you" in Japanese...  
[3] What? I couldn't think of anything else!!

Lily: *fainted*

Iris: ^^UU Well, we hope you guys don't want to kill us. Even though it's a bad ending, Lily and I liked the ending of this fic... And since it'll have a sequel, you guys won't be mad at us. Err hopefully.

Lily: *wakes* Anyway... please **review**. We're sorry it's just DAMN long, but it was needed ^^U I didn't want to write YET another chapter for this fic, so... There. You have it all.

****

Thank you:

Yami's Tenshi

nekomoongirl

Latias

Lady Phoenix Slytherin

YaminoKitsune

Come thee hither

Carmen5-Nemrac

Miami-chan

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan

LilBlue-Hedggie

snow_shadow_wolf

Hime no Ichigo

Destiny aka Machinegungirl

Mel Gods

shadow-demon18b

Sarah Harvey

Donella

YumeTakato

hobbit13

Zodiac Ice Healer

YamiShadowcat22

SilverKnight7

Destiny's Dragon

Yana5

Firlosse

Akiko Koishii

Anime Crazed

flowacat

HikariEryaviel

Lo needs sleep

Lady Foeseeker

HikariMew

Esopha

Immortal Memories

lady darkness1212

valou

Yami's Puzzle

Hikari

Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness

blah

Tsuki

zel ramz

the four cousins

Shir

Millenia Star

Sabby^_~

o*Fire Mage*o

anonymous

AnimeFan13

O.O

metallicbubbles

dark fairy7

tonifasic

ChaosDragon013

SoulDreamer

RPG obsessed Book Worm

Duet Maxwell (who has yet to find herself in the story, lol)

stephanie

Darkspider

gaffy

Kay B. Toyas

Skydancer1

Meetha (I've seen that email before...)

millenium spirit of shadows

Yamis_Gurl1

WhiteLightning

And ANYONE I forgot to mention for REVIEWING MY STORY!!! *bows down to them* YOU TOTALLY RULE!! Now what about **everyone** reviewing the last chapter, huh? Huh?? lol, just if you guys want to...

And thanks to readers too!! ^^ I know some people may not review, but I know you guys are reading so THANK YOU!! *bows down*

Please don't kill me, everyone, 'cause of the lack of fluff, ok? ;_; Please...

Oh there's more... Do you guys remember about the one-shot I mentioned before? It's time to talk about it!! Its title is "Emotion Sickness" and is a songfic to Evanescence's "Lies". In it, we see what happened to everyone in Kemet after Yugi and the others went back to their time. What happend to Yami, Bakura, Seto, Kris... Everybody.

And there's even a surprise in there. So you guys wait and see, ok? =D

But now... *sniffs* It's over. I hope you guys liked it (even though the ending was cruel)... And the sequel, "Wings of dark and light", will be up within THIS MONTH!! ^_^ Just wait guys!!

From your poor exhausted authoress

~ Lily Maxwell

PS: 30 PAGES!! THIRTY PAGES!!! @_@ *faints again*


End file.
